Acceptance
by Dawn8808
Summary: Sequel to The Good And Bad. Mitchie and Mikayla fight to keep their relationship going under pressure from those who don't accept them. Selena/Demi with the names changed to avoid trouble.
1. Chapter 1 Birthday Wishes

**A/N- Hey guys...so this is the first chapter for the sequel to "The Good and Bad". Hope you guys like this one too. Please Review....I love hearing what you think and I try to reply at the beginning of every chapter.**

**Reviews=Love**

* * *

Chapter 1- Birthday Wishes

I sighed loudly as I trudged up the stairs pulling the leather jacket from my shoulders as I went. I could feel the muscles in my shoulders and neck strain slightly as I stretched my arms out in front of me trying to relieve some of the tension. My phone vibrated loudly in my purse before blaring out some song or another as I finally reached the top of the steps and entered my room.

"Hello" I answered tiredly into the phone not even glancing to see who it was as I pulled it from the bag. I flopped my body down on to the bed lazily as I waited for a reply.

"Hey sexy" I heard a bubbly voice say through the phone making my eyebrows scrunch together in confusion. _It sounds like Mitchie, but my body isn't getting all giddy like usual _I think to myself before replying.

"Mitch?" I asked the confusion in my voice obvious before I continued. "Is that you babe?" I finished as a tired smile slowly slipped over my features at just the thought of my gorgeous girlfriend.

"Pshh… no way…it's the older sexier version of her" The voice answered back making a laugh bubble up my throat suddenly. I pulled the pillow from the top of the bed towards my body and slid it under my head before replying.

"Dallas…you and your sister sound eerily similar on the phone" I answered with a laugh as I heard her scoff into the phone. "What's up?" I asked finally, wondering why it is that she had called in the first place.

"Well…I was talking to Mitchie, and she may have mentioned that somebody's 18th birthday is coming up next week" She said making a small groan slip past my lips as I ran a hand down over my face.

"And?" I grumbled into the phone noting that I was going to have to let Mitchie have it for this next time I talked to her.

"And…I know Mitchie's on tour so you want to be all Debby Downer on us…but I'm not gonna let you" She answered with a laugh as I sighed loudly into the phone making it obvious that I wasn't interested in whatever she had in mind.

"Why not?…I happen to like double d" I whined into the phone as I rolled over onto my stomach and buried my face in my pillow.

"Because…it's an excuse to have a party…and you can't be a downer at your own party, that like goes against the rules of partyship" She answered me back in a duh voice trailing off at the end where she just made up a word. I felt a laugh slip past my lips at her language skills before hearing a light beep coming from the phone. I pulled the phone away from my ear to see Mitchie's name flashing across the screen.

"Hey…I gotta go, your sister is on the other line" I said into the phone hearing Dallas grumble a few profanities one her end of the line.

"Fine…but I want to hear back from you after your phone sex session" I heard her reply with a fake stern voice causing me to snort a laugh and shake my head lightly at her antics.

"Goodbye Dallas" I answered back before pulling the phone back and hitting the button to switch lines. "Hey baby" I said into the phone as I place it back against my ear and waited to hear her angelic voice.

"Hey you" She answered back with a giggle as I finally felt a full smile slip over my features at the sweet sound. "What are you wearing right now?" She asked in her best deep voice and I could practically see the sexy smirk making its way onto her face in my mind.

"Nice try…but somebody told their sister about my birthday, and now they pay the consequences" I answered back with a laugh as I heard her whine into the phone at my refusal.

"Oops…was I not supposed to tell?" I heard her ask innocently into the phone making me roll my eyes, as I knew for a fact that I told her I didn't want to celebrate without her. "But…I know what she's planning, and I think you should…hey wait a second…do the consequences include a spanking?" I heard her ask seriously, as a laugh bubbled up my throat and then suddenly stopped as I imagined just that.

"Maybe…but what were you saying?" I replied with a shake of my head as I tried to get the dirty images plaguing my mind to go away. I heard her giggle lightly into the phone making my stomach do its trademark flip-flop.

"Well…I was saying that you should do what she has planned…have fun for your birthday" She answered back making a sigh slip through my lips as I tiredly closed my eyes.

"But I won't have fun…not if you're not there" I replied back truthfully as I reached my hands up and rubbed my tired eyes. My body felt drained after the long week that I had had. I heard her sigh lightly before she replied.

"Please…go and have fun… for me?" She asked with a whiny voice that I know was accompanied by her puppy dog face. I didn't even have to see it, just imagining the look was making me cave to whatever she wanted.

"Fine…I'll do it…but I won't promise to have fun" I answered back with a groan as I heard her yay and then clap into the phone. I shook my head with a grin as I could imagine what she looked like right now. "Look babe…I'd love to stay on the phone and let you talk me into some more things that I don't wanna do, but I'm wiped so I'm gonna go" I finished hearing her scoff lightly at my remark as I sat up on the bed and rubbed at the tense muscles in my neck.

"Fine…I'll let you go" She whined quietly making me smile again. "But hey guess what?" She asked suddenly her happy voice returning full force.

"What's that babe?" I asked before a yawn slipped from my mouth making my eyes water as I covered my mouth and turned away from the phone slightly.

"I love you, duh" She answered back with a little giggle making my stomach do another little flip. I took a deep breath and willed my body back to a calm state before replying.

"I love you too baby…call me tonight before you go to sleep?" I asked just like I always did when we were about to hang up. I heard a sigh on the other end of the line.

"Of course…you know I can't sleep without hearing your voice first" She answered making a smile come onto my face before another yawn slipped out.

"Alright baby…I love you and I'll talk to you tonight" I said as I laid my body back against my pillows and let my eyes slip closed.

"Love you too, bye" I heard her answer back quietly before the line went silent. I pulled the phone away from my ear and brought it down to my side, too tired to even lay it down as I felt myself slipping into slumber. I was almost asleep when my phone vibrated against my palm lightly making me jump before I brought it up to my face to see what it was. _One new text: Mitchie_ I read before shaking my head lightly and opening it.

_I thought you might wanna know what I was wearing ;)_ I read the text making my eyebrows scrunch together as I scrolled down and nearly dropped the phone at the picture it was now displaying. _How am I supposed to sleep when she is sending me naked pictures of herself?_ I thought to myself as I groaned slightly and dropped the phone onto the bed willing my body to stop tingling in unnecessary places. I sighed in defeat as I realized it was not working at all.

"Guess I'll just go take a shower then" I grumbled to myself as I sat up on the bed and pulled my shirt over my head. "A cold shower" I finished as I stood and walked into my bathroom slamming the door slightly against the frame as I went.

________________________________________________________________________

"Are you sure this is okay?…I feel kinda weird having a birthday party at the Grey's house" I said as Dallas looked over from her place behind the steering wheel to laugh at me.

"It's fine…I suggested it to Shane and he said it was cool" She answered back as she released one hand from the steering wheel to fiddle with the radio. I felt one of my eyebrows quirk up at her answer before I asked the question that was on my mind.

"He does remember that the last time I saw him I tried to remove his balls, correct?" I asked as a grin made its way onto my face at the mere memory.

"Well…I think after he heard about you and Mitchie dating he got over it" She replied as a little giggle slipped out before she continued. "As he says…of course she's a lesbian, that's the only way she wouldn't want him" She finished with another laugh as I felt one bubble up my throat at that comment too.

"Technically, Mitchie is bi…but we won't burst his little bubble" I said making Dallas snort out another laugh as she pulled up in front of the Grey's house. The place was already in full on party mode, and there was no room to park at all.

"How many people did you invite Dallas?" I groaned as I pulled myself out of her car and looked around at the packed lot. I looked over to see her grinning up at the house proudly before she replied.

"A few…hundred" She answered back with a laugh as my eyes bulged and she took off running in the direction of the house. I groaned loudly before trudging across the lawn like a man on death row. As I entered the house, my senses were overtaken by the strong smell of alcohol and smoke. I coughed into my hand and waved some of the smoke out of my face before I felt a hand clamp down on my shoulder tightly.

"The birthday girl…bout time you showed up" I heard Nate say beside me as I continued to wave my hand in front of my face. I glanced over at him seeing him staring at me with an amused look.

"This place reeks…and who are these people?" I asked with a grimace as he grabbed my arm and started pulling me through the crowd towards the door to the pool.

"I have no idea" He answered back nonchalantly before pushing me out onto the patio. There were still lots of people grinding against each other, but at least it didn't smell out here. "Take a shot" I heard him finish as I glanced back over my shoulder to see him throwing back something with a grimace. _Well…if Mitchie's not gonna be here…ah what the hell._

"What is it?" I asked as I brought the tiny glass that he handed me up to my nose and sniffed cautiously. I felt the alcohol burn my nose a little bit and I pulled my face away with a little frown.

"Don't ask" He answered back with a laugh as I finally shrugged my shoulders and threw the shot into my mouth. I felt it burn all the way down my throat and I coughed loudly as I slammed the glass back on the table.

"Ugh…that's disgusting" I mumbled still sputtering slightly as I motioned to the guy with the bottle to refill it. I saw Nate cock his eyebrow up at me before I threw another shot into my mouth and slammed the glass back against the table.

"Whoa…easy there" He said clapping me on the back slightly as I coughed a few more times from the burning. My eyes watered slightly as I glared up at him.

"Don't whoa me…you guys want me to have fun, so I'm trying" I answered back hotly as I motioned for another shot. I watched as Nate put his hands up in surrender before turning around to talk to someone before turning and throwing another shot down my throat. I lost count eventually, but knew I should quit when my vision was blurred and I couldn't feel my face.

"Cake time" I heard Dallas squeal excitedly as she walked towards me with a big green cake with a giant 18 candle sitting on top. I giggled lightly with a hiccup before stumbling over air as I walked towards her.

"Yay cake…I love cake…you know what else I love?" I slurred as I threw my arms around her shoulders and hugged her tightly. I felt my body sway a little back and forth, as I felt my head swim a bit causing me to shake it to get my thoughts back.

"Uh…alcohol?" I heard her reply with a little giggle as she tilted my head up to look into my glassy eyes. I felt another giggle erupt from my mouth as I slumped forward and leaned my head against her shoulder.

"No no….not that…I love….Mitchie" I slurred out getting excited and jumping slightly as I said her name. I heard Dallas laugh at me before pointing towards the candle that was now lit. "Ooohhh…Pretty" I grinned as I stumbled forward and caught myself on the cake table before pulling myself back up to stand. I leaned forward and scrunched my eyebrows together as I thought of a wish before finally blowing the candle out and then promptly swaying to the left and falling over onto the stone patio with a thud.

"Oh…that did not look pretty" I heard Dallas say from above me as I felt pulling on my arms. My eyes did not feel like staying open apparently and my body was dead weight as they pulled on me and I just continued to giggle. I felt them drop me slightly and I banged my head on the rocks making a groan slip out of my mouth.

"I want Mitchie" I whined as I clumsily brought my hand up to feel the lump that was now forming on the back of my head. I felt them let go of my arms but didn't open my eyes to see where they had gone as I just continued to mumble about Mitchie.

"Babe…you're a mess" I heard someone say above me before my hair was pushed back out of my face and fingertips trailed across my cheek. I felt tingles erupt through my body and my eyes popped open as I realized it could only be one person.

"Mitchie" I squealed excitedly before clumsily throwing my arms around her neck and pulling her roughly down on top of me. I heard her grunt when her body bumped against mine.

"Mik….can't breath" I heard her gasp from somewhere in my chest where I had her head pinned. I released my grip on her as she lifted off of me and rubbed the side of her face that was now pink from the impact with my body. I giggled lightly as I remembered my wish on the candle.

"I missed you so much…so then I wished for you…but then I fell…and now you're here" I slurred out incoherently seeing Mitchie shake with laughter as she pulled me into a sitting position and ran her hand back through my hair and over the bump on my head causing me to wince slightly.

"My head hurts" I whined as I leaned my body up against hers and felt her wrap her arms around me. I heard her laugh lightly before she replied.

"That's cause you got a big goose egg silly" She answered as she pulled back and ran her hand lightly over the bump again. I sighed at the feeling of her fingers on my scalp before leaning forward and placing my lips against hers. I heard her moan lightly at the contact before she pulled away and I hiccupped against her lips.

"Goose egg" I replied as I snorted out a giggle and leaned my head against her shoulder. I felt her laugh before she wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled me up into a standing position. I felt my legs wobble slightly as I leaned my body against hers and she steadied me with her arms.

"C'mon birthday girl…I think you've had enough fun for one night" She said as I nodded my head against her shoulder and then started dragging my feet as she pulled on me.


	2. Chapter 2 Worth a Thousand Words

**A/N- Hey guys...glad you liked the first chapter, hope you like this one too. Thanks for all the reviews...you know they make my day. I've already started on Chapter 3 and that should be up tommorrow. You guys are the best. Peace**

**Seth, CcSv, and aznsmartalec- Glad you like the drunk Mikayla...it was alot of fun to write her like that. **

**KittySquyres and MMKESLER- Glad you guys liked it...and I absolutely love them together too.**

**i am indistructible- interesting....i'll definately keep that idea in mind. Although, I did find it kind of amusing how drunk mitchie and mikayla was followed by the proposal on the checklist lol.**

* * *

Chapter 2- Worth a Thousand Words

I groaned as I opened my eyes groggily and looked at the blurry clock in front of me. I brought my hands up and wiped at my eyes a few times before seeing that it had only been a few hours since the party started. I could still hear the music blaring loudly downstairs as the room started spinning a bit making me giggle. I felt something tighten around my waist and a sigh on the back of my neck making me jump slightly before turning around in the embrace to see Mitchie soundly asleep.

"It wasn't a dream" I whispered as I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her body up against mine feeling her stir slightly. I could feel my body reacting to her closeness as I slipped my hands under the back of her shirt to trail over her lower back. She sighed quietly against my lips in her sleep making me grin as I leaned forward and started sucking lightly at the crook of her neck.

"Mitch…wake up baby" I whispered against her skin as I trailed my lips up her neck and bit down lightly on her ear lobe. I heard a quiet moan slip through her lips and felt her fingers reach up to tangle into my hair. Her grip on me tightened slightly before she woke all the way up and let go of me completely.

"Mik…you're drunk" I heard her whisper groggily as she pulled her body away from mine slightly. I groaned at the loss of contact as I could still feel the tingles lingering throughout my body.

"No…I'm just…buzzed" I replied with a giggle as I scooted my body forward against hers and wrapped my arms around her waist again. "I missed you" I finished as I leaned forward and captured her lips with mine. I heard her moan quietly against my lips before she brought her hands up and pushed at my shoulders lightly. I heard her sigh as I pulled my lips away from hers.

"I missed you too" She replied making a grin slip onto my face. I brought my hand up and pushed her bangs out of her eyes before cupping her cheek lightly. She smiled slightly as she leaned her face into my touch.

"Want me to show you how much?" I asked with a laugh as I slipped one of my legs between hers and attached my lips to her neck. I heard a moan slip past her lips as I pushed my thigh against her center before she clamped her legs down on mine so I couldn't move it.

"Not tonight I don't" She answered making me groan slightly as she pushed my body away from hers again. I watched her as she sat up and pulled the covers off her body before placing her feet on the floor and standing. "I'm gonna go change into my pajamas" She finished as she quickly left the room. I rolled my eyes before I pushed my body out of the bed and stumbled slightly as I made my way to the door to follow her. I clumsily made my way down the hall before pushing the bathroom door open and quietly slipping inside.

"Don't be mad at me" I said watching Mitchie jump slightly at the intrusion as she pulled her top on. I walked over and slipped my arms around her waist from behind kissing the back of her neck lightly before resting my chin on her shoulder.

"I'm not mad" She replied with a sigh as she laced her fingers through mine to rest on her stomach. "You're just very hard to say no to" She finished making a grin slip over my features as I leaned down and trailed kisses across the back of her shoulders. I felt her shiver lightly in my arms from the contact before I responded.

"So don't say no" I whispered as I unlatched our hands and made her turn around in the embrace. I watched her roll her eyes when I reached down and grabbed her arms pulling them up to rest around my neck before wrapping mine around her waist. I leaned my forehead against hers and stared into her eyes before I spoke again. "I want you, so bad" I whispered against her lips seeing her eyes slip closed before I closed the short distance and pushed my lips against hers. I felt a moan slip through my lips as she finally kissed back, slipping her tongue into my mouth to rub against mine lightly. I moved my hands down and grasped her hips before pushing her body up against the sink and slowly grinding my hips into hers.

"Mik" I heard her moan as she pulled her lips away from mine and I trailed kisses down her jaw line before sucking lightly on her pulse point. I felt her hands tighten in my hair as I pushed my hips against hers again making another moan slip through her lips.

"Seriously?" I heard a familiar voice say as I felt Mitchie freeze in my arms before pulling away completely. I turned around to see Dallas dancing in the doorway. "Look…I'm cool with this, but can you take the sex elsewhere…I really gotta pee" She finished as she continued to dance around making me laugh. I heard Mitchie clear her throat nervously beside me as she reached down and scooped her clothes from off the floor.

"Sorry…we were just leaving" I heard her reply before she grabbed my hand and pulled me past Dallas and out the doorway. I tried not to stumble as she pulled me down the hall, but about halfway there it started spinning and I ended up running into the wall.

"Just buzzed huh?" Mitchie asked sarcastically as she turned around to see me sprawled on the floor behind her. She sighed lightly before helping me back to my feet and pulling me into the bedroom. As soon as the door was clicked shut behind me I pulled Mitchie into my body and placed my lips against her neck.

"No Mik…Stop" I heard her stutter out as I sucked on her neck lightly before she brought her hands up and pushed against my shoulders again. "Time for bed" She panted against my lips as I pulled back with a whine.

"I was thinking the same thing" I replied with a mischievous grin as I used my grip on her waist to pull her towards the bed. I heard her laugh lightly at my persistence.

"To sleep only" She said with another laugh as I stopped pulling on her and let a pout form over my features. I sighed in defeat before loosening my grip on her and sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Fine" I groaned before flopping my body back on the bed making the room spin a few more times. A few seconds later, I felt fingers beginning to undo the button of my jeans making me quirk an eyebrow up at my girlfriend. "Change your mind?" I asked excitedly as she unzipped them and began pulling at the waistband. I watched her shake her head at me as a grin slipped across her features.

"No…I thought you would be more comfortable without these" She replied with a laugh as I lifted my hips and let her pull them off of my legs.

"Sure Torres…I think you're just trying to get me in my underwear" I replied as I scooted my body back to my side of the bed and pulled the covers up over me. I watched her shadow move around in the dark for a few seconds before the bed dipped down beside me and Mitchie slipped under the covers too. I heard her sigh lightly before she brought her body closer to mine and wrapped her arm around my waist.

"I love you" I whispered as I tightened my grip on her and then leaned down to place a kiss on her forehead. I could feel a smile making its way onto her face as she buried her head into my neck.

"I love you too" She whispered against my skin making tingles shoot through my body. I clenched my eyes shut tightly and took a deep breath to calm my body down as Mitchie tightened her grip on my waist. I felt her breathing on the side of my neck even out as I let my eyes slip closed and drifted to sleep to the sound of her breathing.

________________________________________________________________________

I felt the weight on my chest shift slightly before being removed completely causing my eyes to slip open. I clenched them closed tightly and grimaced when the sunlight in the room made them feel like somebody was stabbing them. I heard Mitchie yawn beside me on the bed as I brought my hand up to my throbbing head and let out a little groan at the very sore spot on the back.

"Sore?" I heard her ask with a giggle before I felt her fingers running lightly over the spot on my head. I pouted lightly as I rolled over and wrapped my arm around her waist before resting my head against her stomach. I breathed in her familiar vanilla scent and felt the calm settle over my body.

"A little" I mumbled against her stomach causing her to still her fingers in my hair and laugh quietly. I felt her shift around slightly before I heard a rattling sound causing me to open my eyes again to look up at her. She had a bottle of water and aspirin in each hand as she grinned down at me.

"I thought you might need the assistance of hangover's best friends" She giggled as I finally pushed my body off of hers and into a sitting position next to her. I nodded my head with another pout as I took the pills from her hand and threw them in my mouth before downing half the bottle of water in one drink.

"Ahhh…much better" I sighed as I pulled the bottle away from my lips and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. I heard her giggle lightly at me before she brought her hand up and ran her fingers lightly across my cheek. I felt my eyes slipped closed at her touch and I tilted my head lightly trying to increase the contact.

"I didn't get a chance to wish you a happy birthday" She said as I felt a sigh of contentment leave my lips. I reached my hand out and grabbed her other hand in mine lacing our fingers together as her fingers on my cheek stilled their movement and she cupped my cheek lightly.

"You're here…that's all I wanted for my birthday" I replied seeing a smile slip over her features before she leaned forward and captured my lips lightly with hers. My eyes stayed closed as she pulled her lips away and leaned her forehead against mine. "I've missed that" I whispered against her lips as a grin made its way onto my face.

"Me too" She whispered back before pecking me on the lips again and then pulling away from me. "So…I didn't get a chance to get you a birthday present with the tour and all…but I did make something special for you" She finished as I watched her lean back over the side of the bed. My eyebrows scrunched together in confusion as I heard clicking sounds beside the bed. After fiddling with whatever it is for a few more seconds, Mitchie finally sat up on the bed and pulled her guitar into her lap.

"A song?…For me?" I asked bringing my hand up to my chest as Mitchie giggled lightly before nodding her head. I watched her take a deep breath before she started running her fingers lightly over the strings making a beautiful melody pour out of it. I felt a smile slip over my features as I watched her eyebrows scrunch together in concentration before she started singing.

_I've been beaten down, I've been kicked around, _

_But she takes it all for me_

_ I lost my faith, in my darkest days, _

_But she makes me want to believe._

She glanced up at me and smiled sending butterflies throughout my stomach before she started the chorus.

_They call her love, love, love, love, love. _

_They call her love, love, love, love, _

_She is love, and she is all I need _

_ Well I had my ways, they were all in vain, _

_But she waited patiently_

_It was all the same, all my pride and shame, _

_And she put me on my feet._

I took a deep breath, willing the tears that had settled into my eyes to stay back as her beautiful voice filled my head.

_They call her love, love, love, love, love. _

_They call her love, love, love, love, _

_They call her love, love, love, love, _

_She is love, and she is all I need._

_She is love, and she is all I need, _

_She is love, and she is all I need._

A single tear slipped from my eye and made its way down my cheek as she stopped playing a glanced up at me. She reached her hand up and wiped away the tear with the pad of her thumb before speaking.

"Happy Birthday baby" She said as a smile slipped over my features before I leaned forward and ran my lips lightly over hers. I pulled my lips away and rested my forehead against hers before responding.

"I love you so much" I whispered as I grabbed the guitar and pulled it from her arms before pushing my body closer to her and straddled her hips. I felt her reach up and grip my waist in her hands as I leaned forward and started sucking on the juncture of her neck and shoulder.

"I…I love you…too" She gasped out as I trailed my hands down over her waist and slipped them under her shirt. I ran my fingers lightly up over her ribcage feeling her shiver under my touch as I continued to trail my lips up the column of her neck. I felt her hands slips down a bit further before she pulled my hips against her pelvic bone making a moan slip through my lips as I bit down lightly on her ear lobe.

"Morning lovebirds…time for breakfast" I heard as the door slammed open and the bed shook lightly as Dallas threw her body onto the it. I groaned as I pulled my lips away from Mitchie's neck to look over at the unwanted guest.

"Dallas…you seriously have like the worst timing" I whined as Mitchie pushed me off her lap and ran her hands through her hair. I heard her laugh lightly before she flipped over on her stomach and propped her face on her hands.

"My bad…but I thought you might wanna see this" She replied as she pushed her body up off the bed and threw a paper at me. My eyebrows scrunched together in confusion as I picked it up seeing a picture of me from last night. Not just any picture though, it was of me and Mitchie kissing on the patio with the headline reading _Mikayla Gomez and Mitchie Torres: Good Girls Go Bad._ I groaned as I pushed the paper into Mitchie's hand seeing her eyes widen in shock as she read it.

"Oh god….what are we gonna do?" Mitchie said in a rush as her breathing started getting harsher and she buried her head in her hands. I sighed in frustration before pushing my body next to hers and pulling her into a hug.

"Its okay baby…we can get through this" I whispered to her quietly as she shook in my arms. I glanced up to see Dallas staring down at us in concern before she reached her hand out and placed it on Mitchie's back trying to comfort her. "We'll get through this together" I finished as I placed a kiss on the top of her head feeling her arms tighten around my waist in response before clenching my eyes shut and silently cursing whoever did this.

* * *

**A/N- The song is She is Love by Parachute...it was inspired by the fact the Selena said in one of her live chats that she wished the song was written for her.**


	3. Chapter 3 Revenge

**A/N- Sorry guys...this would have been up earlier, but i've been sick all day. So if it sucks, blame it on the fever lol. Hope you guys like it. Keep reading and reviewing. Love you guys. Peace Out**

**MMKESLER- Aww don't cry...cause if you cry then i might cry...nevermind lol...Soooo....more comedy to come? Let me know**

**i am indistructible- Oh i get it...you just want them both drunk...drunk wedding sex...hmmmm? lol**

**CcSv- Haha...I love writing Dallas...I actually just kinda made myself into a character with her lol**

**aznsmartalec- Glad I could be of assistance in distracting u from ur homework. I'm really glad that my story is better than math problems and english projects...otherwise I think I should quit writing lol**

**MissNicnicBbycakes- hmmmm...read to find out. ;)**

* * *

Chapter 3- Revenge

"Hello" I mumbled into the phone with a sigh as I ran my hand down over my face before resting it on the table.

"Mikayla?…Have you seen the news?" I heard the panicky voice of my mother ring out through the empty kitchen. I glanced to the patio doors to the right seeing Mitchie talking to Nate before responding.

"Mom…I was wondering when you would call…and yeah I saw the news" I replied lifting my hand to pinch the bridge of my nose.

"Well…What are you going to do?" She asked making me let out a frustrated sigh as I shook my head.

"I don't know…lay low for a few days…then maybe hold a press conference" I answered as I looked back out the window finding Mitchie staring at me with concern etched across face.

"Disney already called this morning…they're not too happy…but I think I convinced them to stand behind you and Mitchie" My mom said causing my eyes to bulge slightly before I let out a little sigh of relief.

"Thanks Mom…I think me and Mitchie are just gonna stay with Nate for a few days…let things die down you know" I replied glancing out the patio doors again and narrowing my eyes as I watched Shane approach Nate and Mitchie.

"Okay Sweetie…I'll set up the press conference for you" I heard her say as I stood from my chair and slid the patio door open. I stepped out feeling the hot sun hit my skin as I made my way down the stairs.

"Thanks Mom…Love you" I answered back hearing her say a quick "I love you too" before pulling the phone away from my ear and pushing the end button. I saw Nate turn his head slightly before he said something to Mitchie and Shane and then made his way over to me.

"Everything Okay?" He asked as he stopped in front of me making me shield my eyes from the sun to see him clearly.

"As good as can be expected…we haven't lost our jobs yet…so that's a plus" I answered back with a bitter smile as he placed his hand on my shoulder lightly.

"Hang in there…everything will be fine" He replied as I nodded my head slowly before glancing over at Mitchie and Shane again. They seemed to be arguing about something or the other, but then again, when weren't they.

"I hope so" I said as I turned my head back to look at Nate. I heard a small splash coming from my right and turned towards it finding Shane standing there alone with a cocky grin plastered on his face.

"Hey Gomez…your girlfriend is wet for you" He said in a mocking voice making my eyebrows scrunch together in confusion. "Better help her out" He finished before he turned and stared down at the pool laughing lightly. I felt my eyes widen slightly as I ran to the edge of the pool to see Mitchie splashing around in the deep end trying to keep her head above water. I felt my stomach drop and my chest constrict as my heart tried to beat its way out of my body.

"Mitch" I called out as panic struck me and my body started working of its own accord. I dove into the pool ignoring the feeling of the cold water shocking my system as I swam towards the thrashing girl. It felt as if I was swimming in mud, I couldn't get my arms to go fast enough to reach her making panic shoot through my chest. I felt relief wash over me as I finally reached her and wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her head above the water hearing her sputter slightly as she spit a mouthful out.

"I got you baby" I said as I pulled her arms around my neck and then swam to the edge of the pool. I looked up to see Nate offering his hand to me before tightening my grip on Mitchie and letting him pull us both out of the pool. I felt Mitchie shiver against me as I laid her down on the patio and pushed her wet hair back away from her face.

"You okay baby?" I asked as I could still feel the concern coursing through my veins. She coughed a few times before nodding her head slightly. I let out a sigh of relief as I pulled her into a hug and buried my face in her wet hair. I felt her shiver against me again and it broke me from my haze as I felt the concern turn to rage before I pulled away from Mitchie and stood up to face Shane.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?" I screamed seeing him roll his eyes in annoyance as I advanced on him. My fists were clenching at my sides, and it took everything in me not to punch him as he just glared down at me.

"Wish I would have had my camera for that one" He replied making my eyes widen slightly as my body shook violently with rage.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" I asked through clenched teeth as my fist twitched dangerously at my side. I saw a cocky grin slip over his features before he responded.

"You didn't think I would let you get away with that little stunt you pulled last year did you?" He replied as he leaned his face closer to mine making every muscle in my body tighten. "Nobody messes with Shane Grey" He whispered before I saw a flash of red and felt my fist collide with something hard. I couldn't stop the outpouring of rage from my body as I just continued to punch and kick at everything in sight. I felt a pair of arms clamp down around my waist as I continued to flail like a mad woman.

"Mik…baby calm down" I heard Mitchie stutter out through chattering teeth immediately making the haze over my vision clear. I looked down in front of me from my place in Nate's arms to see Shane sprawled out on the patio with blood pouring from his nose and mouth and an obvious bruise forming around one of his eyes.

"You Stupid Bitch" Shane yelled as he jumped to his feet and spat blood in my direction making me lunge at him again but being stopped by Nate. I felt someone grasp my hand and winced as they put pressure on my obviously swollen and bleeding knuckles, but at the same time, I could feel the familiar calm settle over my body and Nate finally released me as he felt me relax.

"Just get out of here Shane…go stay with Mom and Dad…I think you've caused enough trouble" I heard Nate say as he walked over and pushed against Shane's chest as he just continued to stare me down. I watched as Shane broke his gaze to give Nate a little glare before huffing, turning on his heel, and then storming away around the side of the house.

"Let's go inside" I heard Mitchie say as she pulled on my hand with her shaking one as I watched Nate take off after Shane. I sighed in frustration before following the slight pull on my hand, shuffling my feet behind Mitchie the whole way back into the house. When we got into the house and closed the door, I could feel Mitchie shivering from the air conditioner.

"We should go change out of these wet clothes" I said quietly as Mitchie nodded her head and I pulled her towards the stairs.

________________________________________________________________________

"Owww…Son of a" I hissed with a wince as I pulled my hand away from Mitchie's when she poured alcohol over my knuckles.

"Sorry" I heard her say quietly as she took my hands in hers and blew lightly over my skin soothing the burning. I let out a little sigh of relief mixed with longing as I felt her breath ghost across my skin. "Are you okay?" She asked as she quit blowing on my hands and looked up into my eyes.

"I should be asking you that…you're the one who almost drown" I answered her squeezing her hand lightly with mine. "I was so scared I would lose you" I finished in a whisper as I brought her hands up to my lips and kissed her knuckles.

"I'm fine…because of you…I'm fine" She replied pulling one of her hands away from me to run lightly over my cheek. I sighed quietly as I tilted my face into her touch and closed my eyes. "Thank you" She whispered making my eyebrows scrunch together in confusion as my eyes popped back open.

"For what?" I asked with confusion lacing my voice as I stared into her eyes.

"For saving me" She answered me as she pulled my hands back into hers and started putting some Neosporin on the places where my knuckles were busted.

"Are you kidding me?…Do you actually think that I could live without you?" I asked with a scoff seeing her eyes dart up to meet mine. I watched as a shy smile slipped over her features before she shook her head lightly. "Mitch…I love you…You mean everything to me" I finished as I leaned forward and placed my forehead against hers. I felt her sigh against my lips before she leaned forward and ran her lips over mine lightly.

"I love you too" She whispered into my mouth before reconnecting our lips causing a small moan to slip up from the back of my throat. Her hand reached up and tangled in my hair as I leaned forward more and deepened the kiss, slipping my tongue past her lips to wrestle lightly with hers. She moaned quietly before pulling back and leaning her forehead against mine.

"Don't ever scare me like that again" I said in a stern voice hearing a little giggle slip through her lips. I knew what was coming, so it didn't surprise me when my stomach did a little flip flop.

"If I get kissed like that, I might have more near death experiences" She replied with a laugh causing me to shake my head lightly at her.

"And I might have a heart attack" I answered back with a laugh before I pecked her on the lips lightly and leaned back in my chair. I saw her shake her head at me before she went back to putting salve on my knuckles.

________________________________________________________________________

I heard Mitchie sigh quietly from where she had her head in my lap as I ran my fingers lightly through her hair. I was watching the TV with a bored expression on my face as she had my other hand laying across her stomach icing it. I could feel my eyes slipping closed and blinked tiredly before my eyes popped open as the picture of me and Mitchie flashed across the screen.

"_Breaking News…As many of you have seen and heard, Mikayla Gomez and Mitchie Torres, of Disney Channel fame are in fact a couple. But that's not all folks."_

"Its not?" I heard Mitchie ask wearily from my lap as my fingers stilled their movement in my hair.

"_Not only are the pair dating, but sources are now telling us that this isn't a new development. Our sources say that the couple has been together for almost a year now, getting together when Gomez visited Torres on the set of her hit movie Camp Rock 2 with then rumored boyfriend Shane Grey." _

"Gee…I wonder who the source is?" I asked sarcastically as I stared at the screen.

"_This comes as a shock to not only their fans, but also to the parents of the young children that idolize the pair. However, the trouble doesn't end there for Gomez. Sources are saying that at the young starlet's birthday party she had so much to drink that she couldn't even stand. Also, after learning of the news getting out, Gomez went on a rampage, taking her frustrations out on none other than Connect 3 front man Shane Grey. Could this be a love triangle gone wrong? We'll keep you updated"_

"I swear to god, I'm going to kill that boy some day" I groaned out in frustration as the news went off. I felt my fist clench slightly and winced as the swelling that was still present made a shot a of pain course through my hand. I heard Mitchie sigh lightly before she pulled herself up into a sitting position as the door clicked open revealing an exhausted looking Nate.

"Your brother…is…well he's a real piece of work" I heard Mitchie stutter out making a laugh rumble up out of my chest at her lack of ability to insult people. I saw a tired grin make its way onto Nate's face too as he walked over and flopped down in the chair beside us.

"Trust me I know" He replied as he ran his hand down over his face and sighed in frustration. "I tried to stop him…but Shane is…well he's Shane" He finished running his hand back through his hair before glancing up at us guiltily.

"It's okay…it's not like you can control his every move" I said seeing Mitchie nod her head next to me.

"Yeah…Shane's just an…he's an…Ass" Mitchie replied squeaking a little at the end sending me into a fit of giggles and Nate started chuckling lightly as he stood up from his chair.

"I'm going to bed…thanks for that though Mitch" He said while still laughing lightly as he walked around the couch and headed towards the stairs. "Oh yeah…I ran into Dallas…your clothes and stuff are in the bag by the door" He finished before he turned his body away and continued up the stairs.

"What is so dang funny?" Mitchie asked with a scoff as I continued to giggle lightly next to her. I held up one finger telling her to wait a minute as I tried to calm myself down. Finally, after receiving a glare from Mitchie, I took a deep breath and finally responded.

"You don't have a mean bone in your body Torres" I replied breathlessly seeing her cock her eyebrow up at me. She scoffed lightly before crossing her arms across her chest.

"That because I'm with you and not Shane" She replied back with a little smirk as my jaw dropped open at her. I saw her smirk widen considerably as I continued to stare with my mouth hanging open slightly.

"Mitchie Torres…did you just make a joke with sexual innuendo?" I asked in disbelief as she shook with laughter beside me. I saw her bob her head up and down at me as she stood from the couch and continued to giggle. "I'm going to take a shower…you might wanna close your mouth…wouldn't want you to catch any flies" She finished with more giggles as she reached her hand down and pushed up on my jaw slightly making me snap it closed.

________________________________________________________________________

I tried to stay as quiet as I could as I tiptoed across the bathroom and dropped my towel outside the shower room. I could see Mitchie's outline through the glass making a grin slip over my features as I quietly opened the door and stepped into the steam. I felt the butterflies in my stomach start to flutter around madly as my eyes settled on her gleaming body; she looked like she had just walked out of a twilight novel. I licked my lips and stepped forward before I slipped my arms around her waist from behind feeling her jump violently against me.

"It's me…calm down" I said with a little laugh as I felt her release her breath as she relaxed into my arms. The laugh died in my throat when I realized a few things; Number 1- I'm holding my very naked and very wet girlfriend in my arms right now, Number 2- We haven't had sex in almost four months, and Number 3- My body felt like it might implode if I didn't release the tension that had just made it's appearance in my lower abdomen.

"Mik…What are you doing in here?" I heard Mitchie ask breathlessly as I leaned my lips down and started trailing them up the side of her neck. I could feel my body temperature shoot up a little bit at every little gasp she made from the contact before sucking at her pulse point lightly while I trailed my hands over her slick abdomen.

"Please…You know you wanted me to come in here…Otherwise, you would have locked the door" I whispered huskily in her ear feeling her shiver lightly in my arms. I felt the tingles shoot violently through my body as Mitchie grabbed my hands, placed them on her breast, and pushed her backside up against my hips slightly.

"Maybe a little" I heard her reply breathlessly as I pinched her nipples between my thumb and index fingers making her moan loudly, the sound echoing in the shower. I continued to suck lightly on her neck hearing little moans slip past her lips every few seconds.

"Mik…I need you" She gasped out as she grabbed my right hand, removing it from it's position on her breast, before sliding it slowly down over her stomach and then between her legs. A loud moan rumbled up out of her chest as I bit down lightly on the crook of her neck and pushed my fingers past her folds to circle lightly around her little bundle of nerves. I felt her hand reach back and trail lightly around my thigh causing my eyes to clench closed and a quiet moan to escape my lips before she roughly inserted two fingers into me.

"Jesus Mitch" I gasped against her skin feeling the tension in my lower abdomen start to swirl violently as my body shuddered and I stilled the movement of my hand. I heard a little whimper of protest release from her before she bucked her hips up against my hand drawing me from my desire-hazed stupor.

"Mmmm…Mik" She moaned loudly as I started moving my fingers again, slipping them down and inserting two into her causing her hips to buck involuntarily. It was all I could do to concentrate on just keeping my fingers moving inside her, as I could feel the tingles in my abdomen shoot lower and lower with every thrust of her fingers.

"So close baby" I gasped out feeling the familiar tension settle in my center as she sped up the movement of her fingers and curled them slightly hitting just the right spot. I felt my whole body tense up and stars erupted behind my eyelids as I bit down on Mitchie's neck to keep from getting too loud.

"Mitchie" I moaned out quietly as I pulled my lips from her neck and shuddered violently at the sensations pulsing through my veins. I felt her remove her fingers from me slowly as I did the same to her hearing her whimper again in protest.

"Miiik" She whined as I placed my hands on her waist and spun her around to face me, and then connected our lips before backing her slowly into the shower wall. She moaned loudly into the kiss as I pushed my tongue past her lips and pulled her leg up to rest around my hip before quickly thrusting my fingers back inside her.

"Oh god" I heard her gasp out as she pulled her lips away from mine and threw her head back against the wall. "Faster" She moaned as I attached my lips to her neck and sped my movements up slightly before running my thumb over the sensitive bundle of nerves that made her hips buck against my hand violently. I could feel her walls clamping down on my fingers tightly as her jaw slacked open and the moans wouldn't stop pouring from her lips.

"Come for me baby" I whispered into her ear hearing a loud moan in response before her nails dug sharply into my shoulders and her whole body tensed.

"Mik….Oh god" She let out loudly as her whole body trembled in my arms and her hips rolled against my hand a few more times. I felt her wobble slightly against me as she stood on her one leg that was still shaking before I released the grip I had on her other thigh and let it drop to the floor before wrapping my arms around her waist.

"I love you" I whispered into her ear as I pulled her off the wall to stand under the stream of water again. I felt her shiver lightly as the water hit her overly sensitive flesh before she tilted her head up and ran her lips over mine.

"I love you too" She whispered against my lips as she pulled away and rested her head against my chest while still trying to get her breathing under control. I felt a small smile slip over my features as I brought my hand up and ran my fingers down through her long hair.

"Want me to wash your hair?" I asked with a little laugh knowing that she loved it when I washed her hair for her. I watched her head pop up before she nodded enthusiastically with a big smile on her face. I shook my head at her before reaching for the bottle of shampoo as she clapped her hands and turned around.

"The things you I do for you" I finished with a laugh as I started massaging the shampoo into her scalp hearing a small giggle slip through her lips at my comment.


	4. Chapter 4 Lets Go

**A/N- Hey guys...Hope you like this chapter. Keep reading and reviewing. Peace.**

**aznsmartalec- Ooooh...a party. I'm in....(grabbing baseball bats and brass knuckles) lol. Haha...aren't shower scenes the best. Theres just something about wet and naked Demi and Selena with the water running down...oh oops. Nevermind lol. Hope you like this chapter.**

**MMKESLER- Yes,I agree...Shane's an ass(high five) lol. I also agree...Best Couple Ever!!!**

**CcSv- Yay...I had fun making Mikayla beat the shit out of Shane. Makes me wanna go Jackie Chan on somebody now. lol**

**i am indistructible- I am definately considering....still considering...hmmmm. We'll see lol. Glad to make your day....what did I make it? lol J/K**

* * *

Chapter 4- Lets Go

I gulped loudly as I stared out at all the press from behind the curtain. I could feel Mitchie's affect on me as she stepped up beside me and laced our fingers together. I sighed feeling her mere presence calm my raging nerves slightly before I turned and gave her a small smile.

"You sure you want to do this?" She asked quietly while giving my hand a little squeeze. I glanced over at her curiously seeing the nervousness in her eyes before she darted them away. I sighed loudly knowing that if she had things her way, the fans and press would never know about us.

"We don't really have a choice Mitchie" I replied shaking my head slightly while loosening my grip on her hand. I heard her let out a sigh of frustration before she brought her other hand over to grab mine so I couldn't pull it away.

"We could say it was a misunderstanding…and don't do that" She said making the nervousness I felt turn into anger. She flinched slightly as I raised my eyes and glared at her from behind my bangs. "Don't pull away from me…I'm just scared" She finished in a whisper making me close my eyes and take a deep breath to will my anger away.

"You think that I'm not" I replied trying not to raise my voice too much so we wouldn't draw attention to ourselves. It wasn't working too well obviously, out of the corner of my eye I could see my mom walking towards us from where all of our parents were standing. "If you don't wanna go out there with me that's fine…but I won't lie" I whisper yelled as I pulled my hand free from her grip and crossed my arms across my chest.

"Mik…I just…" Mitchie started to say but was interrupted as my mom finally made her appearance and told us it was time to go on stage. I watched Mitchie bite her lip nervously and take a deep breath as I pulled my mom into a short hug and then turned towards the stage. Mitchie hesitated for a second, earning her a concerned look from my mom, before stepping up beside me.

"Let's just get this over with" I said with a sigh, feeling my anger fade back into nervousness. I saw Mitchie nod her head slightly before I walked out on stage. I squinted as all the flashes started blinding me as I took my seat. I felt Mitchie slip into the chair next to me and place her hand on my knee. I glanced over at her slightly seeing her mouthing the words 'I'm sorry' before I reached my hand down and laced our fingers together.

"Are the rumors true?…Are you a couple?" I heard the first question ring out through the room making my heart rate speed up slightly. I felt Mitchie squeeze my hand lightly before I answered.

"Yes…the rumors are true, we are a couple" I answered back feeling Mitchie's grip on my hand tighten considerably when the room broke out in whispers.

"How long have you been together?" I heard someone from the other side of the room ask.

"A year next month, and yes…before you ask…we did in fact start dating when I visited her on the set of Camp Rock 2" I replied, quickly adding in the last part as I knew it would be the next question. More whispers rang out through the room as the reporters were quickly writing down everything I said.

"Why did you keep it a secret?" Someone asked making me raise my eyebrow slightly as if to say 'do you really need to ask that?'. I felt a bitter laugh bubble up from my throat before I responded.

"Obviously, we didn't want to keep it a secret… but we both have careers to worry about, and as you can see…What they say isn't true, any publicity is not always good publicity" I replied motioning towards all the press in the room to get my point across.

"Speaking of your careers…Have you talked to Disney about what may happen in light of the current situation?" I heard one of them ask making a little sigh escape my lips. I felt Mitchie tug on my hand lightly before she pulled our hands from my lap and placed them on top of the table making the flashes go crazy again.

"We have spoken to Disney…but as I'm sure you know, we are not allowed to disclose the content of the conversation…but I will say, that they are being very supportive" Mitchie answered making a little grin slip over my features. I watched her flip her bangs out of her eyes as she smiled widely at all the cameras.

"Mitchie…is it true that you cheated on Mikayla with Shane Grey?" One asked making the smile slip off Mitchie's face before a small scoff slipped through her lips.

"I never have, and never will have ANYTHING to do with Shane Grey" Mitchie answered with a slightly disgusted look on her face. I could feel my fist clenching just from the mention of his name and couldn't stop the outburst that was about to happen.

"Speaking of Shane Grey…I have a few things I'd like to get off my chest" I said seeing all the reporters eyes switch over to me as Mitchie's widened slightly and she shook her head at me. "Shane Grey caused this whole mess…a poor attempt at a revenge scheme to say the least…" I started only to be interrupted by one of the reporters.

"Revenge for what?" They asked making a small grin slip over my features. I could see the slightly panicked look Mitchie was giving me out of the corner of my eye.

"Well…last summer…Shane Grey decided to try and make the rumors come true by forcing himself on my girlfriend…needless to say I got a little mad, and he didn't seem to appreciate the way I took that out on him" I answered back with a little grin remembering him rolling on the ground in pain.

"So the incident that was reported about a fight between the two of you actually happened a year ago?" A women asked curiously from the front row.

"No…I think the incident you are referring to, is the one that happened just a few days ago. It happened after Shane Grey tried to drown my girlfriend in his pool and then admitted that he was in fact the one who took a picture of us and sent it out to all of you" I answered back sarcastically as Mitchie covered her face with her hand as all the flashes were now on her.

"So what do you have to say to the people who are saying you are no longer good role models?" I heard ring out over the clicking of the cameras.

"I say…I made a mistake at my birthday party, things got out of hand…but I don't think that's the part that they are worried about. To those people I have to say…" I started feeling Mitchie squeeze my hand gently while cutting off my answer.

"To those people we have to say…falling in love doesn't take away from our ability to be good people or good role models. But, if you really would like to discuss that matter…you might wanna look up Shane Grey" Mitchie answered before smiling brightly, standing from her seat, and then strutting off the stage. I felt my eyes widen in surprise before muttering a quick 'thank you' into the microphone as I quickly rose from my chair and followed Mitchie.

________________________________________________________________________

"Where's Mitchie?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen to see my mom cooking dinner. "Did she leave?" I continued before she even had a chance to answer, shaking my wet hair slightly as I looked back down the hall into the living room seeing my dad.

"Uh…I think she went outside sweetie" My mom answered finally looking up from whatever she was stirring with a smile before offering a me a spoonful of it. I shook my head as I walked over to her and tasted it.

"Mmmm…Spaghetti sauce" I sighed out tasting the wonderful sauce making its way down my throat. "Could use a dash of sugar" I said with a little laugh after I swallowed before turning and heading towards the patio doors.

"Tell Mitchie dinner is almost ready" She yelled at me just as I was slamming the door. I stepped out onto the patio spotting Mitchie at once; she was standing with her arms wrapped around herself staring up at the sky. I felt a smile slip onto my face as I walked over, never taking my eyes off the way that the moon was lighting up her beautiful features. I slipped my arms slowly around her waist from behind so I didn't scare her.

"Hey" I whispered pulling her tightly into my arms and resting my chin on her shoulder. She shifted slightly in my arms before turning around and wrapping her arms around my waist and resting her head against my chest.

"Hey" She replied quietly her breath ghosting over my skin making a shiver run down my spine. I pushed that thought to the back of my mind as I noticed her tone of voice, she sounded sad.

"Whatcha thinking about baby?" I asked quietly before placing a little kiss on top of her head and running my hands up and down her back. I felt her let out a little sigh against my skin before she lifted her head to look me in the eyes.

"You and Me…Us" She answered back looking me in the eyes the whole time. I reached on of my hands up and brushed her bangs back behind her ear before leaning my forehead against hers gently.

"I'm sorry" I whispered seeing her eyebrows scrunch together in confusion. "I'm sorry for snapping at you today" I finished as she pulled back and shook her head at me.

"You don't have to apologize…I should be apologizing…" She started to say but I cut her off by placing my finger over her lips. I felt a grin slip over my face before I leaned down a placed a kiss on her cheek hearing her let out a little sigh in response.

"I do though…I shouldn't have taken my nervousness out on you…I should've understood what you were trying to say" I said quietly as I leaned my forehead back against hers. I could feel her breath hitting my lips and it was sending tingles throughout my body before she leaned the rest of the way and captured my lips with hers. I felt all the tingles shooting throughout my body come to rest in my lips as I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her back slowly.

"I just wish we could get away from it all for a while" She whispered against my lips as she pulled back. I felt all the love I had for her shoot straight down my back at her soft and broken tone, I had to fix this.

"So lets go…nothing's stopping us" I answered back quietly while getting lost in the silent emotion swimming in her eyes. I watched as a small grin made its way onto her face making my heart skip a beat.

"Really?" She asked as she pulled me into a hug and rested her head back against my chest. I wrapped my arms around her tighter and placed a kiss on her head before responding.

"Yeah… we could both use a vacation" I replied feeling her arms tighten around my waist. I could feel her breathing slowly against my chest as I waited for her to say something before reaching my hand up to stroke down through her hair lightly.

"Okay" She whispered so low that I was sure I had imagined it, but a second later, she lifted her head and brought her gaze up to mine with a little smile. "Let's go" She finished before leaning her body into mine and running her lips over mine lightly.

"Okay…we'll set everything up after dinner" I said as I pulled my lips away from hers and watched a full smile slip over her beautiful features. "Speaking of…the reason I came out here, was to tell you it's almost done" I finished with a laugh hearing her let out a little giggle too.

"Yum…I love your mom's spaghetti" She said excitedly while licking her lips. I felt my body tingle slightly as I watched her tongue dart out, so I pulled away from her getting a weird look in response.

"You see what you do to me?…I come to get you for dinner and come back with vacation plans" I answered her questioning stare seeing her shake with laughter slightly as a grin slipped onto her face. "And don't lick your lips like that unless we're somewhere I can do something about it" I finished in a stern voice hearing her snort out a laugh as she held her stomach.

"Oh god…I love spaghetti" Mitchie moaned out with a giggle before licking her lips slowly and then biting down on her lower lip. I felt my body temperature skyrocket at the sound of her moan, and then tingles shot through my center at the first sight of that tongue of hers again.

"Mitchie Devonne Torres…that is not funny" I gasped out while clenching my eyes closed tightly. "I hate you right now" I finished between clenched teeth as Mitchie stepped forward and started running her fingers over the waistband of my pants making a shiver rip through my body.

"Spaghetti sauce…it's just so warm and wet…and the noodles are so slippery…they just slide right through your lips" Mitchie whispered against my ear making a little moan slip past my lips. I could feel my center throbbing from just hearing the words coming from her mouth; I couldn't imagine what it was going to be like to have to actually watch her eat now.

"Mitchie…Mikayla…Dinnertime girls" My mom yelled from the doorway and then quickly closed it after she was done. I popped my eyes open and glanced down at Mitchie, who was just grinning innocently up at me.

"Yeah Mik…It's time to EAT" She said with a little smirk making my eyes widen slightly. I watched her lick her lips one last time before she pushed past me with a little giggle and headed towards the house. My breathing was harsh and it felt like I had a pulse in a really inappropriate place as I turned around slowly to see her smirking at me from the door to the house.

"You are so going to get it later" I said between clenched teeth as I started walking towards the house on shaky legs. I heard her giggle lightly as she stepped into the house and sat down at the table. I walked through the door and took my usual seat next to Mitchie, and nearly fell off my chair when she quickly placed her hand on my thigh.

"Mikayla…Are you okay sweetie?…You look a little flushed" My mom said from across the table giving me a look of concern. I reached out, grabbed my glass of water, and took a big gulp hoping it would cool me down. I was about to tell her 'I'm fine', when I felt Mitchie's hand move up and press against my covered center making me spit out the little bit of water that was still in my mouth. I watched my mom wipe at her face slightly with a pissed look on her face.

"Actually…I'm not… feeling too well…I'm just gonna…" I stuttered out quickly as Mitchie started moving her fingers against me and then I jumped from my chair and practically sprinted towards the bathroom. I slammed the door against the frame loudly as I entered the bathroom before walking over to the sink and throwing a handful of water on my face.

"Your parents wanted me to check on you" I heard from the doorway making me jump and turn to face a smirking Mitchie. I watched as she pushed off the door and started to saunter towards me slowly, shaking her hips the entire time. I could feel tingles shooting through my center with every sway of her hips as I took a step back with every one she took forward.

"Oh God" I gasped out as I felt my back hit the wall as Mitchie walked her body into mine. I saw a little smirk playing at her lips as she leaned down and started sucking on my neck making the ache down below get even worse. I couldn't stop the quiet moans that were slipping through my lips as her fingers trailed around my waist and then quickly slipped them under the waistband of my pajama pants.

"I'll make you feel better" She whispered against my ear as she slipped her fingers into my underwear and ran them lightly over my center. I felt all the breath leave my body and my legs wobbled dangerously making Mitchie wrap her free arm around my waist as she slid her fingers inside me.

"Oh fuck" I gasped out while burying my face into Mitchie's shoulder. I could feel the throbbing between my legs increase with every stroke of her fingers, and her lips on the side of my neck were sending tingles to all the right places.

"Oh god…Mitchie" I moaned out quietly into her shoulder before she ran her thumb over my clit making me throw my head back against the wall roughly as I felt my walls clench around her fingers. I felt her increase the speed a little bit knowing I was close.

"Mitch…mmmmm…Kiss…me" I stuttered out between moans as I could feel the tension in my body about to snap. Mitchie didn't waste anytime as she covered her lips with mine and slipped her tongue into my mouth. I felt the throbbing start to quicken and my walls clenched down hard on her fingers before I felt every muscle in my body tense up with pleasure.

"Mmmmm….mmmm" I moaned as quietly as I could into Mitchie's mouth as my body trembled and my hips rocked slowly against Mitchie's still moving fingers. I felt all the energy leave my body as I slumped back against the wall and panted harshly against Mitchie's face. I felt her fingers slip out of me slowly before she pulled her hand free from my pants and placed it on the side of my waist.

"I…Hate…You" I panted out with a little laugh as a smirk formed over her features.

"Love you too babe" She replied quietly before pecking me on the lips. "You must really like spaghetti…didn't take you long at all" She finished with a little grin as a blush formed on my already overheated cheeks.

"That's because I have a little tease for a girlfriend" I answered back hearing her giggle lightly.


	5. Chapter 5 Vacation Fun

**A/N- Hey guys...here is the next chapter. It was a long weekend so I didn't get a chance to update...Sorry. Hope you guys like this one and I will definately have another chapter up tomorrow, so look out for that. Please Review...Please....Pretty Please...Do I really need to beg? Peace**

**MMKESLER- Glad you liked it...hope you like this one too. (High five) Just cause your cool and that's how we roll. lol**

**aznsmartalec- Make sure you bring Reeses...Didn't mean to freak you out...just get lost in my thoughts sometimes lol. Haha...I like Mitchie being a tease.**

**CcSv- Haha Glad you liked it...I think I was craving spagetti...weird. Hope you like this one even though it has no food innuendo...at least I don't think it does. lol**

**i am indistructible- Your review made me lol. "Mitchie is such a perv"...Haha...I love it.**

* * *

Chapter 5- Vacation Fun

"This place is awesome" Mitchie gasped out as we entered the cabana and set our bags down by the door. I watched her tiredly from the doorway as she fluttered around the room from the large white bed that looked like heaven all the way to the fully stocked kitchen. "Oh my god…this bathroom is huge" I heard her yell from the room she just entered making a little laugh slip through my lips as I closed the door behind me and flung my body down onto the extremely soft bed.

"Heaven" I sighed out as I let my body sink into mattress a bit more and buried my head in the pillow. I closed my eyes and felt sleep start to overtake my body almost immediately before the bed jostled lightly and I felt my hair being pushed back out of my face.

"You're not sleeping are you?" Mitchie asked with a little laugh as she stood up on her knees and started bouncing on the bed lightly. I groaned as the bed shook underneath of me making me crack my eyes open in annoyance.

"Mitch…I haven't slept in like forty eight hours" I groaned out as I reached my hand out and pushed her body over making the bouncing stop. I heard her let out a little 'hey' as her body fell onto the other side of the bed and I quickly buried my face back into my pillow and closed my eyes again.

"Fine…you can sleep for now…but we are so doing something when you wake up…The Bahamas await" Mitchie sighed out dramatically making a little grin slip onto my face as sleep overtook my body again. Of course, she had all the energy in the world, she didn't spend a whole day planning and packing for this vacation followed by a long flight to get here. I guess it isn't her fault though, I did tell her to let me take care of everything, and it's also not her fault that I can't sleep while flying, but whatever, I had been awake for forty eight hours give me a break.

A few hours later I cracked my eyes open when I heard the sound of music playing to find Mitchie sitting Indian style on the end of the bed and eating while watching the TV in front of her intently. I felt a little smile slip over my features as I pushed the covers off of my body and crawled towards her as slowly as I could. Being careful not to jostle the bed, I finally reached her and slipped my arms around her waist.

"Jesus god" Mitchie screeched as she jumped and dumped her plate of French fries in the floor. I watched her clutch her hand up to her chest shakily before turning slightly and whacking me on the arm. "Mik!!!" She finished in a yell as I laughed lightly and kissed her on the cheek.

"Sorry baby…didn't mean to scare you" I said while laughing giving away the fact that I had every intention of scaring her. I watched as she half turned in my embrace as she cocked her eyebrow at me.

"Uh huh…you owe me French fries missy" She answered back with a little whine as she set her now empty plate back on the cart beside the bed. I tightened my grip around her waist slightly and placed a kiss in the crook of her neck before responding.

"What if I bought you something a lot nicer than French fries?" I asked thinking about what had been on my mind for a while now. I watched as she tilted her head to the side in confusion as she laced her finger through mine over her stomach.

"What do you mean?" She asked confusedly before a little grin slipped over her face. "Like a baked potato?" She continued with a little laugh before glancing back over her shoulder at me. I couldn't help the little giggle that slipped through my lips at her comment.

"No…I meant like an actual dinner you goof" I said with a laugh as her eyebrows scrunched together slightly before she turned around in my embrace and placed her outstretched legs on either side of my hips.

"Are you asking me out on a date Gomez?" She asked with a little grin as she trailed her fingers up my arms and then placed them around the back of my neck. I felt my face heat up a little bit in embarrassment. It still amazed me how she could make me feel as if we had just started dating with one look.

"Uh…yeah…but if you don't want to" I started to stutter out only to be cut off by her lips connecting with mine. I moaned quietly against her as she pulled on the back of my neck and tilted her head deepening the kiss by slipping her tongue between my parted lips. I ran my tongue against hers slowly just savoring in the feel of her lips against mine before she pulled back and stared me in the eyes.

"Of course I'll go on a date with you" She answered quietly as a small smile slipped over my features. "Did you think I was gonna say no?" She asked with a little laugh as my face heated up in embarrassment again.

"Well…we've never really been on a date, not as an actual couple anyway" I answered back as I willed the redness in my cheeks to disappear. I saw a small smile slip onto her face as she reached her arm up and ran her fingers lightly against my cheek sending tingles down my spine.

"Well…it'll be our first date then" She replied with a little smirk as she shrugged her shoulders slightly. I reached my hand up and grabbed hers where it was still running over my cheek before lacing our fingers together with a sigh.

"Tomorrow night?" I asked as I leaned forward and place my forehead against hers. I watched a smile slowly slip over her features as she nodded her head lightly against mine before a small yawn slipped from her mouth.

"Tired?" I asked as I watched her eyes slipped closed sleepily. I saw her head nod slightly before I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her body against mine as I laid us back against the pillows. I tightened my grip on her waist as I cuddled into her back while breathing in her familiar vanilla scent.

"I love you" She whispered sleepily as she grabbed one of my hands and brought it up to her lips kissing along my knuckles softly. I shifted slightly as I trailed my lips lightly up the side of her neck stopping when I reached her ear.

"I love you too beautiful" I whispered back hearing her let out a little sigh as she snuggled back into my embrace. I tightened my grip on her waist and then buried my nose in her hair as her breathing evened out and I slipped back into slumber.

"Wha…goin…on?" I yelled sleepily as a weight bounced on top of me repeatedly. I popped my eyes open and pushed the cover down to find Mitchie in a bikini straddling my lap and bouncing up and down. "Well good morning" I said with a smirk as all traces of sleep left my body and I reached my hands down to grab Mitchie's hips and pull them against mine.

"Time to go to the beach sleepy head" She said with a little giggle as she stopped bouncing and flashed her smile at me. "C'mon…I ordered you breakfast and packed it to take with us…no excuses…put this on" She said all in one breath as she hopped off my lap and threw my bikini at me. I groaned slightly at the loss of contact with her body as I picked the thing up and looked at it.

"Wanna help me?" I asked with a little smirk as I glanced up at Mitchie seeing her quirk her eyebrow up at my question. I waggled my eyebrows up and down suggestively making her shake her head lightly at me.

"Pshh…we haven't even been on a date Gomez" She answered back sarcastically making my jaw drop open as she turned to strut away. I couldn't pass up the chance as she turned around, I reached my arm out and slapped her across the ass making her jump with a little gasp and turn around on the spot her jaw now hanging open in shock.

"Nice ass Torres" I said with a little giggle as I stood from the bed and brushed past her into the bathroom. I heard her mutter a little 'I know' from behind the door making me laugh loudly as I started to get dressed.

________________________________________________________________________

I pushed my sunglasses up on my face slightly as we stepped onto the beach and looked around. Being a private resort, their wasn't as many people as their usually was on the beach and for this I was thankful. I felt Mitchie tug on my hand lightly and I looked up to see her gesturing towards something behind me.

"Didn't you wanna try surfing?" She asked referring to a comment I had made when we decided where we were going to go. I looked over my shoulder to see a little surfboard rental shop. I smiled slightly at her before nodding my head and pulling her towards it.

"How much is rent?" I asked the shirtless guy behind the counter as we reached the little hut. I watched as he turned around and spotted us standing there, before he raked his eyes over my body making me uncomfortable as I shifted from foot to foot. I saw Mitchie glare at the guy out of the corner of my eye before she stepped in front of me.

"Hellooo…She asked how much?" Mitchie said sarcastically as she glared at the guy before stepping back beside me with a little grin as he shook his head.

"It's 15 an hour…but perhaps for such a beautiful girl…I'll give a discount" He replied with what he thought was a sexy smirk as he leaned against the counter and ran his eyes over my body again.

"Uh sure…can I just get a board?" I asked uncomfortably with a forced smile as Mitchie gripped my hand tighter. He nodded lightly before grabbing a board and laying it on the counter in front of us.

"Here you go…this should be just the right size for you" He said suggestively making my skin crawl as he leered at me. "I could give you free lessons on how to ride it" He finished with a little smirk as I grimaced in his direction and was about ready to give him a piece of my mind but Mitchie cut me off.

"Alright that's enough…She's taken asshole, so back off" Mitchie spat out venomously in a tone I had never heard her use before as she stepped forward and grabbed the board. "And FYI…you're not cute, so stop pretending that you are" She finished with a flip of her hair as she grabbed my hand and pulled me behind her towards the beach with my jaw hanging open.

"Mitch…I've never seen you so…aggressive" I said still a little shocked at the way she talked to the guy. I had never even seen her talk to Shane Grey like that. I watched her huff lightly as she threw the surfboard down and then started laying her towel out on the sand.

"The guy was being a perv…He was practically eye fucking you" She replied huffily as she threw herself down on the towel facedown.

"You are so hot when you're jealous baby" I said with a little laugh as I plopped down in the sand next to her and picked up her tanning lotion. I watched her turn her head to face me as she brushed her hair out of her face.

"I'm not jealous…I'm extremely annoyed" She replied making me laugh lightly as I squirted some of the lotion into my palm and climbed over her to straddle her hips. I saw her glance questioningly at me over her shoulder before I brought my hands down and started running them over her back lightly.

"Relax baby" I whispered in her ear placing a little kiss behind it as I continued to rub circles all over her back and down her arms. I heard her let out a little moan as my hands slipped down to her lower back and ran around the edge of her bottoms.

"Relaxing" She replied back as her eyes slipped closed and another little moan slipped past her lips. "It might help…if you…put some lotion on my legs too" She finished in a gasp as I trailed my fingers lazily down her sides. I shook my head with a little grin as I put some more lotion in my hands and then pushed myself off of her to run my hands down her legs.

"Like this?" I asked with a little grin knowing that she was getting very turned on right now. I massaged my way up over her calves before finally running my hands up her thighs and letting the tips of my fingers slip under her bottoms slightly.

"Uh huh" She gasped out as I continued to massage the top part of her thighs before slipping my hands down to rub the inside of them. I heard a breathy moan slip past her lips as I made sure to brush against her center slightly before pulling my hands away from her completely.

"All done…well I'm going surfing" I finished in a bubbly voice as I stood and grabbed the surfboard off the ground.

"Wait…want me to do you?" I heard Mitchie ask huskily from below me making tingles shoot to inappropriate places.

"All the time babe…All the time" I replied back with a laugh before I turned and made my way towards the water. After trying and failing about 50 times in the course of an hour, to stand and actually ride a wave on the surfboard I gave up. I glanced up as I lugged the surfboard out of the water and spotted Mitchie walking towards me with an amused expression.

"No luck?" She asked with a little giggle as I flung the board down in the sand beside her. I glanced up at her with one of my eyebrows quirked as if to say 'do you really need to ask that?'. "Aww…poor baby, c'mere" She finished with another little giggle as I walked over to her with a smirk and pulled her dry body up against my wet one.

"What's wrong baby?" I asked sarcastically as she squealed and pushed against my shoulders trying to get away. I tightened my grip on her slightly before I leaned down and cupped my hand full of water and splashed it at her.

"Mik!!!…Stop!!!" She squealed as she laughed while I continued you to cup handfuls of water and splash them up at her. I felt her push against my shoulders a bit rougher than before and lost my balance as I fell backwards onto the sand and pulled her down on top of me.

"Look babe…you're all wet" I said with a giggle as I brought my hands up to grip her waist. I watched her shake her head lightly before she leaned down and captured my lips with hers. I sighed into the kiss as I rolled her over so I could be on top and slipped my tongue into her mouth. A moan rumbled through her lips as she tangled her hand in my hair and pulled me closer. I pulled my lips away from hers slowly before trailing them down her jaw line and then sucking her earlobe into my mouth lightly.

"You are so lucky I love you" She said with a little giggle as I pulled my head back and grinned down at her guiltily. I leaned forward and pecked her on the lips one last time before pushing her off of my body and standing up offering my hand out to help her.

"I love you too" I replied as I pulled her up into a standing position and slipped my arms back around her waist. "But, I gotta go" I finished with a little frown as her eyebrows scrunched together in confusion making her look adorable.

"Why?…Where are you going?" She whined with a little pout overtaking her features. I grinned as I ran my hands lightly over her back before responding.

"I gotta set some stuff up for our date" I answered back as I leaned forward and pecked her on the cheek. "I'll meet you at the cabana at 6:30 okay?" I asked seeing her nod her head excitedly at the mention of our date. She leaned up and placed a chaste kiss on my lips before I pulled away and picked up the surfboard.

"I'll take that back" She replied pulling the board from my arms quickly as she glanced towards the rental shop out of the corner of her eye. I laughed lightly before nodding my head and walking towards our stuff to get my flip-flops.

"Hey Gomez" I heard Mitchie yell from behind me making me glance over my shoulder slightly just enough to see her running up behind me. Before I could react, she had already whacked me across the ass with the surfboard and was running in the opposite direction. "Nice Ass!!!" She finished yelling over her shoulder with a laugh.


	6. Chapter 6 First Dates

**A/N- Hey guys...so here it is...their first date. lol Hope you guys like this chapter...I really liked writing it. Please read and review and let me know what you think...it helps get me through writing the next chapter when I have the motivation that reviews supply. Peace**

**MMKESLER- Seriously...i'm so jealous right now it's not even funny. You got to hug her? (Giant High Five). We need to start keeping a high five count...3. lol**

**aznsmartalec- Ya'll are making me so jealous right now...I want Reeses. lol If you send me Reeses i'll totally call and say thanks lol. So more jealous, hot Mitchie in the future...Let me know.**

**CcSv- Haha...glad you liked the jealous Mitchie...might have to write her like that some more. Hope you like the date.**

**i am indistructible- (Scoff) Did you just call all my characters pervs?....lol Yeah they totally are. Its scary to think that they come from my mind...I must just be a big perv myself lol...Hope you like the date.**

* * *

Chapter 6- First Dates

I sighed lightly and straightened out my loose white top self conscientiously as I unlocked the door to the cabana and pushed it open. I glanced around the room as I sat my bag of beach stuff down on the dresser, seeing it was empty.

"Mitch?" I called out hearing my voice echo lightly around the room as the bathroom door cracked open and Mitchie poked her head out.

"Almost ready" She replied with a little smile before slamming the door back closed as my phone vibrated in the pocket of my dark skinny jeans. I winced slightly as I pulled it out of my pocket and glanced at the screen that was flashing _Mom_.

"Hey Mom" I said into the phone as I pressed the answer button and put it up to my ear. "I know I should have called when our flight got in but…." I started to say as I sat down on the end of the bed only to be cut off.

"Its okay sweetie…Mitchie called" She replied making me let out a little sigh of relief. "Actually, I was calling to tell you that Shane Grey admitted to everything and he is making a public apology on TV tomorrow" She finished as my eyebrows scrunched together in confusion before I shook my head realizing that this was the last thing I wanted to talk about right now.

"That's great mom…but I gotta go…I've got a date tonight" I said in a hurry to get off the phone so I didn't have to talk about Shane Grey and ruin my good mood.

"Okay sweetie…are you going to…." My mom started to say but I cut her off abruptly as the doorknob on the bathroom door started to turn.

"Uh maybe…I gotta go…love you" I replied in a rush as I disconnected the call without waiting for a response. I stood from the bed and slipped my phone back into my pocket as the bathroom door swung open and I felt all the breath leave my body.

"Wow" I gasped out as I ran my eyes down over the dark green dress that was hugging Mitchie's curves in all the right places as it stopped just above her knee and then back up to her long brown hair that was curled perfectly as it cascaded down her back. "You look… amazing" I finished seeing a shy smile play over her lips at my obvious lack of words.

"You look great too" She replied quietly as I took a few steps towards her finally regaining control over my body. I looked down at my own outfit and then back to hers with my eyebrows scrunched together slightly.

"I feel a little underdressed" I said with a little laugh as I motioned down to my skinny jeans and flowy shirt. I saw a little blush make its way onto her face before she responded.

"I can change" She replied quickly as she turned to go back into the bathroom. I reached my hand out and grabbed her wrist pulling her body back against mine lightly before I leaned down and pressed my lips against her cheek.

"Don't" I whispered against her skin feeling her shiver slightly as I wrapped my arms around her waist. "You look perfect" I finished as I hugged her lightly and then released her picking up one of the objects that I had left on the dresser and offering it to her.

"My favorite" She said excitedly as she pulled the lily from my hand and sniffed it lightly. I grinned at the smile that had overtaken her features from just the flower; I couldn't wait to see what she thought of the rest of the night.

"You ready?" I asked as I offered my hand to her. I saw her nod her head slightly as she laid the flower down on the dresser and then took my hand as I laced our fingers together and pulled us out the door.

"So…where are we going?" She asked next to me as she leaned her head over against my shoulder and squeezed my hand lightly as we walked along the beach. I felt a small grin slip onto my face as I leaned down a placed a kiss on top of her head before responding.

"Well…at first I was going to take you to a fancy restaurant" I started out feeling her head lift off my shoulder as she brought her gaze up to meet mine curiously. "But…then I realized that, that's really not us….so I decided on something a little more intimate" I finished with a little smile as I stopped walking and nodded my head in the direction I wanted her to look. She flipped her hair lightly as she looked over her shoulder at the little setup I had made.

"You made me a picnic" She said quietly as she pulled on my hand to make me walk over towards the blanket I had spread out on the sand beside a small fire. I watched as her face lit up and then she sat down on the blanket and motioned for me to do the same. I smiled as I leaned down and sat my body down next to her before pulling the basket beside me to look through it.

"Technically, I just packed the picnic…but I picked all the food, and the fire was my idea too" I said as I started pulling the food from the bag and set it down in front of her. I watched her eyes light up as she spotted what I had sat down.

"Chicken quesadilla…I knew there was a reason I loved you" She squealed excitedly as she grabbed a piece and took a bite letting out a little moan of appreciation. "So…What's with the fire?" She asked around a mouth full of food making me laugh at her. I nodded my head lightly before reaching around the basket and pulling a guitar into my lap.

"Remind you of anything?" I asked with a little grin as her eyebrows scrunched together slightly while taking a sip out of one of the bottles of water that I had packed. I saw her tilt her head to the side in confusion for a few seconds before she straightened up and her face showed recognition.

"The campfire where you dislocated your shoulder" She answered excitedly as I felt a little laugh slip through my lips at the memory.

"Thanks for reminding me of that part" I replied with a little shake of my head as she giggled a little bit before taking another bite. "I was actually referring to the fact that…that was the moment I decided I had to be with you…no matter what" I finished seriously, as she grinned over at me shyly her hair falling down into her face.

"Really?" She asked quietly as a smile overtook her features as she looked up at me and the firelight played across her features taking my breath away at her beauty.

"I had been fighting it for so long…but as I sat there with you fitting perfectly in my arms while singing 'Catch Me'…I just knew" I replied lightly as I reached my hand up and brushed her hair back behind her ear so I could see her eyes. "I wrote something for you while you were on tour" I finished with a little smile as I watched her eyes shine in anticipation as she eyed the guitar sitting in my lap.

"Awww…You're such a softy Kay" She replied with a goofy grin on her face making a little laugh slip through my lips as I started to strum the strings lightly. I closed my eyes as the familiar melody flowed out and I got lost in the sound.

"Don't tell anyone" I answered back as I popped on eye open and smirked at her when she giggled and motioned that her lips were sealed. I shook my head and closed my eyes back before I started singing the song that I sang almost everyday that I was away from her while she was on tour.

_The stars lean down to kiss you_

_And I lie awake and miss you_

_Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere_

_Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly _

_But I'll miss your arms around me_

_I'd send a postcard to you dear,_

_Cause I wish you were here_

_I watch the night turn light blue_

_But it's not the same without you_

_Because it takes two to whisper quietly_

_The silence isn't so bad_

_Till I look at my hands and feel sad_

_Cause the spaces between my fingers_

_Are right where yours fit perfectly_

_I'll find repose in new ways_

_Though I haven't slept in two days_

_Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone_

_But drenched in Vanilla Twilight_

_I'd sit on the front porch all night_

_Waist deep in thought because when I think of you_

_I don't feel so alone_

_I don't feel so alone_

_I don't feel so alone_

_As many times, as I blink I'll think of you…tonight_

_I'll think of you tonight_

_When violet eyes get brighter_

_And heavy wings grow lighter_

_I'll taste the sky and feel alive again_

_And I'll forget the world that I knew_

_But I swear I won't forget you_

_Oh if my voice could reach back through the past…I'd whisper in your ear_

_Oh darlin' I wish you were here_

I finished the song finally opening my eyes; I had gotten completely lost in the song so I quickly glanced at Mitchie to see unshed tears in her eyes as she smiled at me slightly.

"Wow" She whispered making a little blush form on my cheeks as I sat the guitar back where I had gotten it and scooted my body closer to hers. I reached my hand up and brushed away the single tear that had escaped and was making its way down her cheek before leaning in and placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

"That's an early birthday present too" I said with a little laugh as I pulled away from her lips and leaned back. I saw her nod her head before she pushed her empty plate out of her lap and crawled over to sit between my legs. I grinned down at her as I wrapped my arm around her waist and pushed her hair to one side before leaning down to kiss her on the back of the neck lightly.

"I missed you so much…I used to sing that song every night after we hung up" I whispered into her ear as she laced our fingers together and snuggled back against my body.

"It's scary how much I love you right now" She whispered back with a little laugh that made my stomach do its trademark flip-flop. I tightened my grip around her waist slightly as I leaned down and kissed the crook of her neck lightly.

"I love you too baby…you don't even know" I whispered back as a little grin made its way onto my face. "Speaking of love…I packed you something special" I finished with a little laugh as I reached into the basket next to us and pulled out a box of graham crackers, a bag of marshmallows, and a pack of Hershey bars.

"You…are…so my best friend" Mitchie said giddily as she grabbed the bag of marshmallows from my hand and ripped them open. I laughed at her as I reached behind me and grabbed the stick I had cut for her to roast them on before offering it to her. She shoved a marshmallow down on the end and then pulled the stick from my hand placing it over the fire.

"Why didn't you eat?…Aren't you hungry?" She asked looking back over her shoulder at me slightly. I felt the butterflies in my stomach churn slightly; I was hoping she didn't notice.

"I just…haven't had much of an appetite today" I answered nonchalantly as I shrugged my shoulders and leaned my chin on her shoulder. I watched as her eyebrows scrunched together slightly as she pulled the marshmallow to her lips and blew on it.

"Are you sick?" She asked confusedly as she picked at the thing with her fingers before pulling a little piece of the gooey substance onto her finger and popped it in her mouth.

"No…ah…I just have a lot on my mind…a lot that you don't need to worry about" I stuttered out as I watched her suck the sticky mess from her fingers sending tingles down to where her backside was pressed firmly against me. I watched her reach down, break a piece of one of the Hershey bars off, and then pop the piece of chocolate into her mouth with a little moan.

"Are you sure?…Maybe I could help" She said quietly before tearing another piece of the marshmallow off and offering it to me over her shoulder, seeing me shake my head lightly at her, she sucked the finger into her mouth almost making me regret saying no. But, when I felt the butterflies in my stomach churn making me a little sick I knew I had made the right decision.

"Alright…you wanna help?" I asked my nervous voice coming out as a little squeak. I watched her nod her head slightly and I felt my stomach drop a little bit. "I…I told you about the fire…but I didn't tell you…that not only was that the moment that I realized I had to be with you….but that…I…I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you in my arms" I stuttered out nervously as Mitchie lowered the stick from her hands and turned slightly in my embrace so that I could see her face.

"Mik…I want to spend the rest of my life with you too" She said quietly as she reached her hand up and placed it on my cheek pulling my lips to hers over her shoulder. I let her pull on me and then moaned loudly when our lips finally made contact. I sucked her bottom lip in between my lips tasting a hint of the sticky sweetness that lingered in her mouth, before quickly plunging my tongue in to get a full taste. I felt more than heard her as she moaned into my mouth and pulled on my cheek lightly trying to deepen the kiss more as she ran her tongue against mine making my body tremble.

"Mmmm….Wait Mitch" I half moaned out as I tried pulling my lips away from hers only to be pulled right back in, her lips driving my mind into a frenzy. Getting my bearings again, I tried pulling my head back, proving successful this time as I removed her hand from its place on my cheek.

"What's wrong?" Mitchie whined out with a little pout on her face that almost made me say 'ah forget it' and just kiss the girl again, but I had been putting this off long enough. I could feel my heart rate speed up considerably as she looked up at me with an expectant look and knew that I had to do this now or never.

"I wasn't finished….with what I was saying" I stuttered out quietly as her eyebrows scrunched together a little. She turned her body more towards mine, placing her legs over top of my right one in a criss cross position to get comfortable.

"Okay" She said quietly with an almost pleading expression on her face. I knew she wanted me to hurry up and say it so that we could get back to what we were doing, but the lump that had now lodged its way into my throat was making it a little difficult. I gulped loudly trying to get my courage up before responding.

"Well…what I wanted to…um" I said as I reached my shaking hand down into my pocket and fumbled with something for a few seconds before pulling it free to rest in my fist so Mitchie couldn't see it. I took a deep breath feeling my courage increase slightly as the cool metal dug into my palm and I saw Mitchie eyeing my hand curiously.

"I could spend forever loving you…you know?" I said quietly as I glanced down at my hand and then brought my gaze back up to Mitchie's eyes that were filled with tears but also confusion. I grabbed her hand with my free one and rubbed my thumb over her ring fingers lightly before asking the question that was making my chest constrict tightly with nerves. "Will you marry me?" I said so quietly that it was nearly a whisper as I opened my hand up and held the ring up for Mitchie to see. I watched as Mitchie's eyes widened slightly as the firelight played over the 2-carat diamond and the glinting platinum that sat between my fingers. My stomach felt like I might puke from awaiting her answer as her mouth opened and closed several times before she cleared her throat and looked up into my eyes that were now filled with tears themselves.

"I….

* * *

**A/N- The song is Vanilla Twilight- Owl City....a current obsession of mine. lol**


	7. Chapter 7 Answers

**A/N- Hey guys...so I see that you all loved the cliffhanger...lol. I couldn't help it...I just had to. Hope that you guys like this chapter. What's she gonna say? lol I know. Peace**

**ILoveDemiSelena- New reviewer...aha. The cliffhanger worked then. lol Hope you like this chapter.**

**aznsmartalec- Haha...I can see the little kids faces now. Glad I could make you feel better about the Reeses. So you liked the cliffhanger? lol jk**

**CcSv- OMG...What is she gonna say?...read on to find out. lol Glad you liked the date**

**KittySquyres- Glad to have you back...I was definately in a lovey dovey mood when I wrote last chapter. I bet you can't guess what kind of mood I was in when I wrote this one.**

**MMKESLER- Haha super duper (that deserves a HIGH FIVE) lol thats 5. Uhoh...we don't want a crying fest...I'll get the tissues just in case. Oh but I know what happens. Read Now and recieve 2 preemptive high fives if you keep reviewing. lol**

* * *

Chapter 7- Answers

"I…don't know…what to say" Mitchie stuttered out as her widened eyes never moved from the ring in between my fingers. I felt my stomach drop a little more at her words and my heart felt like it had stopped altogether.

"Uh…yes would really make me feel better right about now" I whispered out quietly as I closed my eyes tightly to will the tears to stay back. The lump in my throat was constricting my breathing so much that my chest was hurting as the silence once again descended over us.

"I never thought it was possible…" I heard her whisper making my eyebrows scrunch together in confusion before I opened my eyes and glanced at her. She was staring at her hands as she ran the fingers of her right hand absentmindedly over her left ring finger. "I never knew you could fall in love with somebody who you were already in love with" She finished making me even more confused at what she was going on about.

"Huh?" I asked stupidly barely pushing it out past the lump as she finally brought her glazed over eyes up to meet mine. I gulped loudly at the rush of emotion I could feel pouring out of her eyes, but willed myself not to look away.

"With you…Its like I never stop falling" She said as a tear trailed down over her cheek, I couldn't stop myself as my hand shot out automatically to wipe the tear away. She sighed lightly at the touch and leaned her face into my hand. "I love you so much" She finished in a whisper that made my heart constrict a little and my lungs start to burn from the lack of oxygen.

"And?" I croaked out, hoping that she would tell me an answer soon, that way I could either finally breathe or throw myself into the ocean and drown myself. Either way, my body was in actual physical pain as I watched her gulp slightly as her eyes met mine.

"And…of course I'll marry you" She whispered quietly making my heart start beating so fast I thought my chest might explode. I felt the lump that was in my throat recede and my lungs filled with much needed oxygen as I finally breathed again.

"So that's a yes?" I asked breathlessly just to make sure I wasn't imagining things. I watched as a big smile broke out over her features and I knew that I probably looked the same way right about now as she nodded her head.

"Yes…I'll marry you" She squealed excitedly as I threw my arms around her waist and nearly tackled her into the sand. I heard her giggling as I started placing open-mouthed kisses anywhere her skin was exposed before finally pulling back to connect my lips with hers.

"Don't…scare me…like…that" I said punctuating each word with a kiss as she laughed into my mouth. I pulled back and pushed her bangs out of her face so I could stare down into her eyes. "I love you Michelle Devonne Torres" I whispered seeing a little blush appear on her cheeks at my use of her real name.

"And I love you…soon to be Mikayla Marie Torres" She whispered back with a little smirk gracing her features. I scoffed lightly as I pulled her back up into a sitting position as she giggled lightly.

"What makes you think I'm taking your name missy?" I asked with a little laugh before I reached over and grabbed her left hand. I watched her eyebrow quirk up a little as I slipped the ring onto her finger and then leaned down and placed a kiss on the palm of her hand.

"Because you love me…and you'd do anything to make me happy" She replied with a little smirk as shifted slightly and placed her legs around my hips. I rolled my eyes at her lightly as I placed my hands on her waist and pulled her against me.

"Touché`" I whispered as her hands tangled themselves in my hair and she pulled my face towards hers. My hands slipped down slightly and I tightened my grip on her hips as her breath ghosted over my lips sending tingles throughout my body.

"Say it" She whispered against my lips making my eyes close as her hand traveled around and she ran her fingers lightly down the side of my neck and over my collarbone. "Say you'll take my name" She finished as she leaned forward and to the side to suck lightly right below my jawbone making a light moan slip past my lips. I shook my head lightly making her lift her lips from my skin to stare into my eyes.

"Are you sure?" She asked in the husky voice that she knew I couldn't resist as she ground her hips against mine and then let out a little moan. I felt my breathing pick up as a shot of heat went directly through my core and my hands tightened even more on her hips. "I think you might like it" She finished in a little whisper as she brushed her lips lightly across mine making me chase after her lips as she pulled them away with a little smirk.

"Fine" I replied with a little groan as she trailed her fingers down over my sides and then slipped them under my shirt to run along my stomach. I saw a little smirk appear on her face before I trailed my hands down over her hips and then pushed them under her dress running them up over the tops of her thighs.

"Fine what?" She said quietly, the triumphant smirk never leaving her face as she trailed her fingers over the waistband of my pants. I could feel trails of fire in every place that her fingers were touching and they were all shooting to one place in particular, a place that was aching with need right about now.

"Fine…I'll take your name" I moaned out as her lips started sucking on my neck again sending tingles shooting through me with every touch. I moved my hands up slightly and ran my thumbs over her inner thighs feeling her hips buck against me lightly as a moan rumbled against the column of my throat.

"I thought you'd see things my way" She replied as she pulled her lips back and flashed a big smile at me. I shook my head at her lightly before leaning forward and finally capturing her lips with mine. I heard her moan against my mouth and used the opportunity to slip my tongue through her lips to run lightly against hers. I ran my fingers lightly over the edge of her underwear causing her hips to buck forward and a strangled moan to slip out before she removed one of her hands from where it was running over my lower back and gripped my wrist. I felt her pull on it slightly repositioning before she pushed it forward and my fingers fell against the wet warmth of her covered center causing a loud moan to slip out as she pulled her lips away and tossed her head back.

"Well…look who we have here" I heard a masculine voice say over my shoulder causing my eyes to bulge slightly as I pulled my hands out from under Mitchie's dress. I heard a groan escape her lips as her eyes popped open and she looked over my shoulder.

"Oh look…Its ugly guy from the surf shack" Mitchie said with fake enthusiasm, her every word oozing sarcasm. I snorted a little laugh at her comment as he walked around and came to stand right beside us.

"I didn't know by taken…she meant you were taken by her…otherwise I would not have given up so easily" He replied with a ugly smirk completely ignoring what Mitchie said as well as the fact that not only was she there but she was currently straddling me.

"Well give up…she doesn't like you" Mitchie replied with a little smirk up at him as she started trailing her fingers around my abdomen again making the swirling that had somewhat calmed come back full force. I stifled the moan that made its way up my throat as I stared up at the idiot.

"I think she can talk for herself" He replied with a little edge to his voice making me want to pound his face for speaking to Mitchie in that tone. I felt the muscles in my body tense up slightly as I was about ready to get up and kick this loser in the balls but then I relaxed as Mitchie leaned forward and resumed sucking on the space just below my ear.

"Yeah…uh…what she said" I stuttered out breathily causing Mitchie to giggle lightly against the skin of my neck. I felt my stomach do a little flip-flop that did nothing to help the throbbing that was currently taking place between my legs.

"You can go now" Mitchie replied quietly as she started trailing her lips down my neck and across my collarbone. I heard him huff lightly in annoyance before he turned and stomped in the opposite direction. "Let's go back to the cabana…so we won't be interrupted" Mitchie whispered against my skin causing shivers to pulse through my body as I nodded my head slightly.

"I'll meet you there…I have to clean all this up" I replied as she pushed her body off of mine and offered her hand to me. I took her hand in mine and let her pull me up to stand on my wobbly legs.

"I can stay and help" She said as I finally got my legs to work correctly and bent down to pick up the blanket. I pulled it up and shook it slightly to get the excess sand to fall off before turning to her to respond.

"It's okay…you go back…I'll only be a little bit" I replied as I started to fold the blanket. I watched the unsure expression come onto her face before she nodded her head at me. I leaned down and pecked her on the lips quickly before she finally turned around and headed towards the cabana.

________________________________________________________________________

I felt a grin slip over my features as I pushed the door open and heard light music echoing around the room. Glancing around curiously, I noticed that the bathroom door was closed and there was a bright light permeating from under the bottom of it.

"Baby?" I called out as I walked towards the door getting no response. I turned the knob and cracked the door open enough to pop my head in finding Mitchie relaxing in a tub full of bubbles, her head laid back, eyes closed, and singing along to the music she had blasting from her ipod speakers.

I stifled the laugh in my throat as I pushed the door the rest of the way open and tiptoed across the room towards her. I was about to reach out to touch her, but decided not to at the last minute and just stood over top of her with a smirk. I wonder how long it will take her to notice I'm here?

"You know you look like a perv right?" She asked suddenly her voice startling me from my thoughts as I jumped and pressed a hand to my chest. I felt my heart beating around madly in my chest and I took a deep breath trying to calm myself down before responding.

"You almost gave me a heart attack" I said in a fake stern voice before I burst into laughter. I heard her giggle a little as she reached over and turned down the music so we could talk.

"What took you so long?" She asked softly as she pushed her body up out of the water and stepped out of the tub. I felt my heart leap in my chest and all the blood in my body decided to head southward to pulse through one area in particular as she stood before me completely naked. I saw her quirk her eyebrow up at me with a little smirk as my eyes roamed around her body before finally bringing them up to meet her gaze.

"It…um…took longer than expected" I stuttered out nervously as I grabbed the towel off the hook and stepped towards her. "May I?" I asked with more confidence than I knew that my body possessed at the current moment as I brought the towel up and ran it over her arm. I could feel her trembling beneath the towel as I ran it over her whole body and then finally threw it to the side with a little grin.

"All dry" She said in a husky voice as I stepped forward and placed my arms around her waist pulling her naked form against me lightly. I nodded my head at her before leaning down and placing my lips over hers lightly, just savoring the feel of her lips against mine. I heard a quiet moan slip through her lips as she brought her hands up and ran them over my waist lightly before pulling at the hem of my shirt.

"I love you" She whispered as I pulled my lips away from hers and let her pull the shirt over my head. I grinned as I stepped back into her before capturing her lips again with mine. I felt her tongue run against my bottom lip and I quickly opened my mouth to her and ran my tongue over hers lightly as my hands slipped down over her hips and grasped the back of her thighs. I heard her let out a little squeal into my mouth as I hoisted her up onto my hips and she wrapped her legs around me.

"I love you too" I whispered as I pulled my lips back enough so that I could navigate us out of the bathroom and towards the bed. I couldn't stop my hands from gripping her backside roughly as her lips attached to my neck as we walked making a little moan slip from my lips. I felt the front of my knees hit the bed as I leaned down and placed her on the edge of the bed before cupping her face in my hands and pushing our lips together again.

"Off" Mitchie mumbled with a little moan as I trailed my lips down her neck and latched onto her pulse point. I felt her fingers fumble with the button on my pants slightly before she finally popped it open and quickly unzipped them. I was about to step back to pull them off when I felt a quick tug and then Mitchie's toes trailing along my skin as she used them to push them the rest of the way off.

"Cmere" Mitchie whispered as she pulled away from me and pushed her body back on the bed. I could feel the throbbing between my legs multiply from just the sight of seeing her spread out on the bed as I pushed my body forward and crawled between her open legs to push our hips together. We both moaned loudly as the little bit of contact sent a shot of pleasure throughout my body.

"So beautiful" I whispered against her skin as I leaned forward and started placing kisses along her collarbone and then trailed them down over her chest. I heard her let out a little groan of protest as I laced our fingers together and held her arms captive over her head as I continued sucking and licking my way down her body. Her legs shifted and then I felt them latch around my hips as she pushed forward releasing a little moan as she got the contact she was craving. Even though my whole body was aching with need, I decided to torture her for as long as possible as I moved over and trailed my tongue around one of her hardened nipples hearing a little whimper escape her.

"I need you Mik" She whined as she rocked her hips against mine lightly causing little moans to slip through both of our lips at the contact. I pulled my head back and looked up at Mitchie's face to see her eyes clenched shut tightly as I blew over the wet skin that I had been sucking on hearing a little hiss escape her. Before I could even grin, I felt Mitchie push her hips into mine roughly, as she quickly flipped me over with a triumphant smirk.

"No more teasing" She said breathlessly as she leaned down and quickly ran her lips across mine before pulling back and releasing my hands. She quickly grabbed my wrist in her hand and brought my hand up to her lips kissing the tips of my fingers lightly before trailing it down over her body to rest over her center. "Make love to me" She whispered causing a pulse of pleasure through my center as I gulped and then placed my free hand on her hip lifting her slightly.

"God I love you so much" I whispered as I slipped my fingers into position and then pulled her hips down slightly feeling my fingers slip into her warmth. I could feel her shudder against my fingers and her walls clenched slightly before she started rocking her hips sending little shots of pleasure through my core too.

"God…Miki" She moaned out as she threw her head back and rocked her hips harder against my fingers. I could feel the wetness pouring down over my fingers as her walls clenched around my fingers with every thrust making a little groan slip through my lips before I quickly flipped us back over so I could be on top. I heard a little whimper of protest slip through her lips as I removed my fingers from her, but it quickly turned into a moan as I replaced them with my mouth.

"Oh fuck" Mitchie gasped out as I plunged my tongue into her and her hand tangled in my hair as she thrust her hips against me roughly. I could hear little whimpers slipping past her lips as her hips rocked against my mouth as I pulled my tongue in and out of her at a quickening pace. I could feel her walls pulsing around my tongue as I brought my hand up and brushed my finger lightly over her clit.

"Oh…Miki…mmmmm" She moaned loudly as her whole body tensed and shuddered around my tongue. I continued to lick lazily at her center making sure I got all the juices that were flowing out of her before finally placing a little kiss on her clit and then crawling up over her still trembling body.

"Was it good?" I asked with a little grin as I wrapped my arm around her waist and placed a little kiss on her shoulder as she panted. I saw her nod her head up and down lightly before she glanced over at me with a little smirk.

"It was" She whispered as she turned onto her side and slipped her leg in between mine and rubbed it against my still throbbing center. I couldn't stop the loud moan that rumbled up out of my chest at the contact. "But…it's far from over" She whispered as she started trailing her lips down my neck causing incessant moans to slip through my lips at the double sensation. "I wanna spend the rest of the night…making love to my fiancé`" She whispered against the skin of my neck, and just hearing the word made my center pulse in pleasure.

"God I love that word" I moaned as she started moving down over my body with a little giggle.


	8. Chapter 8 Home

**A/N- Hey guys...sorry it's been a few days...I normally update more often, but I have a huge test coming up and have been studying like crazy. Hope you guys like this chapter...there is a little cliffy...not as big as the last one though. Promise. Haha...Peace Out.**

**iLoveDemiSelena- Haha...glad you liked it...loved the confetti. **

**aznsmartalec- I knew you loved the cliffy. He had to show up cuz I was thinking about sex in the sand...and to me...that just sounded uncomfortable...so many places for the sand to go that it shouldn't lol. I love that you call him ugly whats his face LOL.**

**CcSv- Haha glad you liked last chapter so much. I had fun with the name thing so i'm glad you were amused and that your mom thinks your crazy LOL.**

**KittySquyres- Glad you liked it...Hmmmm will he be trouble??? We'll find out LOL**

**MMKESLER- I believe I owe you 2 high fives bringing the grand total to 8...Yay!!! BTW I don't think it matters how you spell it, cuz i'm not so sure its a word LOL. Awwww....ur such a sweetie saying that my writing is amazing...i'm tearing up. I think I like you alot LOL.**

**i am idistructible- Yes...U r a horrible person J/K Haha. U really want some alcohol induced hot sex don't you....I'll see what I can do. No promises...but don't you always get ur way when it comes to my writing LOL.**

* * *

Chapter 8- Home

My eyelids fluttered and I could feel the sleep pushing its way out of my body as feather light kisses were placed on my shoulder blade and fingertips trailed down my spine slowly. I let out a quiet moan and turned my head around to see a smiling Mitchie staring back at me.

"No…I need rest woman…wasn't five times enough for you?" I groaned out as I clenched my eyes back shut and buried my head back into the pillow. I heard a little giggle slip from her as she let her fingers trail over my hips causing an involuntary shudder to rip through my body.

"Well actually…that's not why I was waking you up…but now that you mention it…" She replied with a little giggle as she scooted closer to me and rubbed her naked body up against my side. A little moan slipped past my lips and my hand twitched, just begging to touch her.

"You're insatiable Mitchie Torres" I replied with a little groan as I finally lifted my head enough to see a large smirk resting on her face. I leaned forward and closed the small distance between us to run my lips over hers lightly before continuing. "What did you wake me up for then?" I asked making her roll her eyes as I finally rolled onto my side to face her.

"Just thought you might wanna know…your favorite person is on TV" She said while raising her eyebrow at me slightly. I grinned as I reached out and placed my hands around her waist pulling her body to rest against mine again.

"I told you to stop watching yourself on TV Mitch…It makes you look self centered" I replied with a little giggle hearing her scoff in response.

"I am not self centered…and I was also being sarcastic" She said in a half yell making me laugh even harder. She slapped me lightly on the arm and let a little pout form over her features making me stop laughing finally.

"Please tell me you're not talking about Shane Grey" I answered back with a little groan as she nodded her head up and down. "You're not actually watching that fake crap are you?" I asked as I pushed my body up against the headboard and looked at the TV to see the bane of my existence on the screen.

"Well…it's kinda on every channel…so I didn't really have a choice" She replied with a little grimace as she wrapped her arm around my waist tightly and buried her face in my neck. I shivered slightly as her breath ghosted over my skin before I leaned down and kissed her lightly on the forehead. I heard a vibrating noise coming from beside the bed making my eyebrows scrunch together.

"Did you bring toys?" I asked with a laugh as Mitchie pulled away from me and reached over the side of the bed. She let out a little giggle before sitting back up and showing me the phone that was clutched in her hand.

"Oh no…It's my parents" She said in a panicky voice as she looked at the screen and then back up to me. My eyebrows scrunched together and I shrugged my shoulders at her slightly.

"So…are you gonna answer it?" I asked with confusion evident in my voice as she shook her head as the phone stopped vibrating and went to voicemail. I saw her sigh in relief as the vibrating stopped in her hand. "What was that about?" I finished seeing a weird look come onto her face before she responded.

"We can't talk to them…my Dad is gonna kill you" She answered in a panicky voice that made me even more confused. Even through my confusion, I was trying not to laugh at the sight of Mitchie having a panic attack while completely topless.

"Why is your Dad gonna kill me again?" I asked with a laugh as I reached up and pushed her messy hair back out of her face. She rolled her eyes at me and gestured with her hands wildly before responding.

"Because…you didn't ask permission" She replied pulling her hand up and pointing to the diamond ring that now rested on her finger. I laughed at her antics slightly now receiving a confused look from her.

"Mitch…Are you serious right now?" I asked as I continued to laugh at her confused expression. "Your dad is like the size of a NFL lineman…Do you really think I wouldn't ask his permission?" I finished seeing her expression change from confused to surprised in just a few seconds.

"You asked permission?…When?" She asked as her trademark big smile made its way onto her face.

"A few weeks ago…while you were on tour" I answered her before she leaned forward and captured my lips with hers. I moaned quietly into the kiss while trying to deepen it, but Mitchie pulled back with a little grin.

"I love you" She whispered against my lips before pushing her body back and hopping up off the bed. I took in a deep breath trying to keep my body under control, as she stood before me completely naked. "I'm gonna call them back and grab a quick shower" She finished with a sexy smirk as she walked towards the bathroom.

"You're walking funny" I said with a laugh as I watched her turn around and quirk her eyebrow up at me.

"Well…I'm not used to so much physical activity" She replied with a shake of her head as she turned back and walked into the bathroom pushing the door half closed behind her.

"I'll help you get back in shape" I said with a laugh as I pushed the cover off of me and started to climb out of bed. I noticed for the first time this morning that I was also a little sore in the southern region of my body. I heard Mitchie giggle from the bathroom before she said 'Hey mom' into the phone, obviously starting her phone call.

"Guess I'll just watch butthead on TV" I grumbled slightly with a little pout as I turned towards the TV and saw that Shane Grey was still occupying the screen. "Actually I think I'll just lay here in silence" I finished as I grabbed my robe off the hook by the closet and pulled it over my shoulders before flopping back on the bed with a sigh.

"Mik" I heard a raspy voice say a few minutes later making me lift my head to see Mitchie standing in the doorway of the bathroom in her robe. However, it wasn't her body that caught my attention this time, but the tears that were streaming down her beautiful face.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I quickly pushed my body up and walked towards her. "What happened?" I asked this time grabbing her shoulders to get her attention as panic coursed through my veins.

"Its Dallas" She whispered out in a sob. My mind started coming up with a million things that could have happened, each one worse than the last. "Car accident" She finished crying even harder as she stepped closer and clung to me tightly with her face against my neck.

"What?…Is she okay?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around her and rocked her back and forth trying to calm her down, while I was freaking out on the inside. I tried to push back the tears that had made their way into my eyes; I needed to be strong for Mitchie.

"They don't know yet…she's in surgery" She rasped out against my neck before sniffling loudly. "We have to go home" She finished as I nodded my head and tried to swallow past the lump in my throat.

"Okay baby…I'll take care of it" I replied as I pulled back and wiped away her tears with my thumbs before cupping her face in both of my hands. "Everything is gonna be okay…okay?" I finished tilting her head up to make her look at me. I felt the tears pouring down over my hands as I continued to try to wipe them away.

"Okay" She rasped out with a little nod as I pulled her forward and placed a kiss on her forehead. I kissed her head one more time before I went to pull away only to be pulled right back in by her. "Don't leave me" I heard her whisper against my neck making my heart break a little.

"Alright…I'm not going anywhere, I promise" I answered pulling her against me tighter as her body shook in my arms. "Give me your phone" I finished as I reached down and pulled the phone out of the tight grasp she had on it.

"Who are you calling?" She asked quietly as she pulled back to look up at me. I used my free hand to wipe away the fresh tears on her cheeks before kissing her lightly on the lips.

"I'm just calling mom…I'll have her get us the first flight out…okay" I said as I pushed her hair back behind her ear and then started dialing the familiar number.

"Thank you" I heard her whisper as I put the phone up to my ear. Although it hurt to think about Dallas, it hurt me even more to hear the broken tone in Mitchie's voice. I pulled her body into mine tightly and closed my eyes as the line started to ring.

________________________________________________________________________

Although the flight time was cut nearly in half by the use of a rented private jet, it still felt like forever had passed when we finally stepped through the sliding glass door at the hospital. I could feel Mitchie clutching to my hand tightly as we walked down the too white halls towards the surgery waiting room.

"I love you" I whispered as I leaned down next to her ear and then kissed her on top of her head. I felt her squeeze my hand a little before she leaned her head over and laid it against my shoulder.

"Love you too" She whispered back as we finally saw the sign above the door to the waiting room and walked through it. "Mom…Dad" Mitchie called as she released her grip on my hand and ran towards her family…who looked even more distraught than Mitchie had for the past six hours.

"Hey Maddie" I said as I walked over and ruffled Mitchie's kid sisters hair slightly. "Haven't seen you in forever…How you holding up?" I asked as I pulled her into a short hug and then released her to see her shrug her shoulders slightly at me.

"How is she?…Have you heard anything?" Mitchie asked as she pulled away from the hug with her dad and looked up at her parents expectantly.

"She has a broken leg, three broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder, and they had to remove her spleen…but the doctor said she should recover fine" Her mom answered making me let out a breath I didn't realize I had been holding as Mitchie reached behind her a grabbed hold of my hand.

"They're moving her up to ICU soon…then we can go see her" Her dad said making Mitchie nod her head slightly before stepping back into me. At first I was a bit surprised, but quickly recovered as I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her on the cheek lightly.

"So…amidst all this tragedy…we happen to have some good news" Mitchie said making a little smile make its way onto my face. I tightened my hold on her waist as she held her hand up to show her parents the ring on her finger. "We're engaged" She finished with a smile as her parent's faces broke out into a similar look.

"Oh congratulations sweetie…we were wondering when Mikayla was finally gonna ask you" Her mom said making a little blush appear on my cheeks as I thought about the awkward conversation that took place to get permission. "And look at that whopper of a diamond…good job Mikayla" She finished making me laugh a little bit at her as she grabbed Mitchie's hand and started ogling the ring.

"Are you the family here for Dallas Torres?" A man in green scrubs asked making us all face him and nod our heads. "She is stable and they are moving her to ICU room 560...she hasn't woken up yet, but you are more than welcome to sit in the room with her" He said making my eyebrows scrunch together slightly.

"When will she wake up?" I asked, stating the question that had just popped into my mind. I saw all the eyes that were focused on the doctor turn towards me and then quickly turn back to the doctor.

"That is really up to her…we've done all we can…she'll wake up when she's ready" He answered nodding his head at us and then turned and walked away.

________________________________________________________________________

It had been three days since Dallas had been in ICU and she still showed no signs of waking up. Mitchie had absolutely refused to leave the hospital, so of course I had stayed there with her, even when her family goes home for the night.

"Mik…why don't you go home and get some sleep" I heard Mitchie say from beside me in the chair as my eyelids drooped lazily. I quickly shook my head and popped my eyes open to look down at her.

"I'm fine babe…I'm not leaving" I replied tiredly as a yawn slipped from between my lips. I tightened my grip around her shoulders slightly and pulled the blanket up to cover her more as she buried her head back into the side of my neck.

"You can go…I'll be fine here by myself" She said making a grin slip tiredly onto my face as I leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I know you would be fine…but I'm not leaving" I answered back with a little chuckle as I leaned my head back against the chair and closed my eyes with a sigh.

"I love you" I heard her whisper, her breath tickling the skin of my neck slightly making a shiver shoot down my spine. I took a deep breath to keep my body under control…a hospital was not the right place to be getting aroused.

"Love you too baby" I whispered back, keeping my eyes closed as I leaned down and pecked her on the lips. I ran my hands up and down her arms lightly hearing her breathing even out as I too slipped into slumber.

"You two look like shit" I heard a groggy voice say pulling me from sleep as Mitchie jolted upright and knocked her head right into the bottom of my chin. I groaned in pain as my teeth had smashed together hard with my tongue between them…also my jaw was throbbing in pain.

"Dallas…you're awake" Mitchie squealed as she threw the cover off and sat down on the side of Dallas's bed, ignoring the grumbling that was coming from me. I could feel the blood trickling down the back of my throat making me cringe in disgust.

"Yeah…Mikayla is too" She replied in a raspy voice making Mitchie finally glance over her shoulder at me. I stood up from my position in the chair and clutched at my jaw, giving Mitchie a little glare for good measure.

"Mik…I'm sorry baby…are you okay?" She asked making me grunt in response as I walked over to the sink and filled a cup full of water. I rinsed my mouth, wincing at the pain in my tongue before spitting a mouthful of bloody water into the sink.

"I'm great" I said sarcastically as I motioned for Mitchie to stay where she was when she started to get up. "I'll take care of it…you talk to your sister" I finished as I turned back towards the sink to spit out the new blood that had seeped into my mouth.

"So what happened?" I heard Mitchie ask as I rinsed my mouth out again and then grabbed a paper towel to put in my mouth.

"A car ran me off the road…I tried to stop, but I couldn't in time" Dallas answered as I rubbed at my sore jaw and walked back over to the bed. I sat back down in the chair making Mitchie send me a little concerned glance.

"Di..u…see…oo…it…wa?" I asked around the paper towel making Mitchie giggle before turning to a confused Dallas to translate. I watched as Dallas's face finally showed some recognition when Mitchie asked, 'Did you see who it was?'.

"Oh…uh…actually I did" She answered scrunching her face up like she was thinking really hard. I leaned forward onto the edge of my seat as she continued. "It was…"


	9. Chapter 9 Waiting

**A/N- Hey guys...my test is tommorrow and i'm kinda freaking out so hopefully this chapter doesn't suck. No cliffhangers in this chapter...I know how much you guys love those LOL. Wish me luck on my test and hope you guys like this. Review Please. Peace Out.**

**iLoveDemiSelena- I don't know...Who was it??? Oh wait...I know...haha read to find out. That's why I do it...keep the people coming back for more...hopefully it is working LOL.**

**aznsmartalec- That cliffy was dedicated to you...since you told me how much you adore them LOL. Haha glad you liked that line and the sex in the sand thing. IDK who it was LOL**

**MMKESLER- Awww...no crying!!! Your such a sweetie...for that I give out a high five...that's 10 and counting LOL. I love reading your reviews...you always make me smile.**

**i am indistructible- OMG your review was soooo funny LOL. I laughed for like 5 mins. Awww...ur awesomer!!!!**

**CcSv- What? no love for the cliffy? LOL... I like making Mikayla be sarcastic...it's fun. Thanx for the good luck BTW....I need all I can get.**

**NicnicBbycakes- Awwww....now your making me awwwww. Total ego booster LOL...love it. And yes I remember you reviewing before and i'm glad that you will do it from now on. **

**milesxo- Thank you....I love it when people say that....makes my day :)**

**Marissa-Xtreme Haley Fan- OMG it was!!!! We'll see...LOL. BTW love your story The Greatest Gift...totally inspired me to start writing Demena. **

* * *

Chapter 9- Waiting

"WHAT!!!!" Me and Mitchie yelled at the same time, mine coming out a bit muffled because of the bloody paper towel that was now laying on the floor between my feet. "Are you sure it was him?" I asked not believing the name that had just left her mouth.

"Well I wouldn't have been…but he came to check on me and then called for the ambulance" She answered before motioning for Mitchie to give her a drink of water from the cup sitting next to her bed. She took a little sip before leaning back against the pillows. "It was Nate…I'm 100% sure" She finished with a little grimace as she tried to reposition herself slightly.

"Was there anyone else there…someone else that could have been driving?" Mitchie asked as she glanced over her shoulder at me, conveying with her eyes that she too couldn't believe this.

"Not that I saw…but I blacked out right after that…so I'm not sure…there could have been" She replied while shaking her head slightly and then laid down on the pillow closing her eyes. "I'm tired again" She mumbled sleepily at us before she stopped talking altogether. I clenched my eyes shut tightly and shook my head…I just couldn't believe that Nate would do something like this.

"I'm gonna kill him" I heard Mitchie say in a venomous tone making my eyes pop open to see her heading towards the door. My eyes widened slightly and I quickly jumped in front of her and grabbed her arms to stop her.

"Mitch…baby….c'mon, don't do anything stupid" I said earning a little glare from her as she just stared at me. "Let me go talk to him okay….your sister needs you" I finished hearing her sigh in frustration before finally nodding her head at me.

"Fine…I guess I should call my parents and let them know that she woke up" She groaned out making me sigh in relief as I released my grip on her arms. "Will you kill him if he did it though?" She asked me seriously making me laugh a little as I wrapped my arms around her body and pulled her into a hug.

"Well…I'll definitely hurt him…okay?" I replied as she pouted her lips out at me slightly. I shook my head at her before leaning down and capturing her lips with mine lightly. Mitchie moaned quietly against my lips and pushed up on her tippy toes while slipping her tongue past my lips. I let out a little moan and brushed my tongue up against hers before quickly pulling away from her lips.

"Sorry" She whispered out in a husky voice as I pulled back. "All that adrenaline made me a little horny" She finished with a sexy smirk making a shot of tingles shoot through my body at her words.

"Ugh…I gotta go…now" I groaned as Mitchie pushed her body up against mine with a little giggle. The butterflies in my stomach started churning madly as it did a little flip flop.

"Love you" She whispered against my lips lightly before pecking them and then pulling her body away from mine completely. I watched her as she pulled her phone from her pocket and started dialing a number. I took a deep breath to get my body under control before taking a step backwards towards the door.

"Love you too…tease" I replied with a little smirk as I pulled the door open and slipped out hearing Mitchie giggle as I left.

________________________________________________________________________

"Nate…Open the damn door!!" I screamed at the closed door in front of me while pounding loudly for the fifth time. I groaned in frustration, as I still got no response before reaching down to jiggle the knob, to my surprise, the door was unlocked and it swung open in front of me. I glanced around the living room noticing a curled up form on the floor as the strong smell of alcohol invaded my senses.

I would recognize that overly primped asshole anywhere as I walked over and kicked him in the stomach with a little force. I heard him groan in pain as he rolled over and spotted me glaring down at him. His eyes widened slightly in fear before he scooted as far away from me as possible.

"I apologized…What more do you want?" He asked in a panicky voice making me grin. I narrowed my eyes at him slightly letting the grin slip off my face as I remembered why I was here.

"Where's your brother?" I asked coldly as I glanced around the room and then back to Shane with an expectant look. I saw him visibly sigh in relief that I wasn't there for him as he pointed towards the stairs.

"First door on the right" He answered as he rubbed at his stomach where I had kicked him. I glared at him one last time before turning around and stomping up the stairs towards the other Grey. I came to the door in question and pushed it open without even knocking this time, walking into the room to see a curly mess of hair poking out from under the blanket.

"Nate…Get your ass up now!!!" I screamed as I walked over and whacked him over the back of the head. I heard a few mumbled profanities before he finally rolled his head to the side and glared at me. I saw his eyes widen slightly when he realized that it was in fact me standing beside his bed.

"Uh…h-hey…What are you…uh…doing here?" He stuttered out nervously as he started glancing around the room to avoid the unwavering stare I had on him. I narrowed my eyes slightly at his stupid question before responding.

"I'm here because my girlfriend's sister is in ICU…and I want you to explain why she is claiming, that you are the reason she is there" I responded in a loud voice seeing him wince slightly before sitting up in the bed to face me. I watched him scratch his head nervously as he cleared his throat.

"It was an accident" He finally said after a few more seconds of deafening silence. "It's a really long story" He finished with a sigh as he finally brought his eyes up to meet mine. I quirked my eyebrow up at him before sitting down on the end of the bed and pinning him with an expectant look.

"I've got all the time in the world…start talking" I replied seeing him nod his head slowly in response. When he remained silent for a few more seconds, I rolled my eyes before reaching out and slapping him upside the head again to get him to talk.

"Shane was pissed about the whole apology thing…he wanted me to go out drinking with him" He started out slowly while rubbing the side of his head where I hit him with a little pout. "I decided I better go…just to keep an eye on him you know?" He continued making me nod my head at him.

"Dallas was there…she came over to talk to us…and she told us about you planning on proposing to Mitchie" He said glancing up at me slightly with a look that I couldn't quite read in his eyes. "So…I started drinking too" He finished with a little grimace as my eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

"Why would you start drinking because of that?" I asked with the confusion evident in my voice. He looked up at me with an 'are you serious?' look, but that only confused me more.

"I've never tried to hide the way I felt about you" He answered my questioning stare that widened slightly at his words as I opened my mouth to protest. "I never supported you and Mitchie…I only supported you…and secretly hoped that you guys wouldn't work out" He finished with a sad smile as he cut me off from what I was about to say.

"But…you were always trying to get us together" I whispered shaking my head slightly as I couldn't quite believe what he was telling me. Nate Grey had feelings for me?…What the hell?

"Only because I saw how happy you were with her….I just wanted you to be happy" He replied making me feel a little bad for the guy before remembering why I was there in the first place. I sighed in frustration before saying what was on my mind.

"Well I'm not happy right now…tell me what happened with Dallas" I said snapping out of feeling bad for him and going straight back to being pissed about the situation.

"We left right before Dallas…I decided to drive because Shane couldn't even stand up" He continued on with the story as if he had never been interrupted. "About halfway home Shane started yelling about how he left his wallet at the bar…so I turned around and we headed back the other way" He said taking a deep breath at this point and I knew that he was about to say what had happened.

"Shane started complaining about my driving and said that he wanted to drive…when I told him no he got pissed and grabbed the wheel" He continued while burying his face in his hands. "I tried to hit the brakes…I really did…but the next thing I know there is a flash of bright lights and then a really loud crash…It all happened so fast" He said, the stress in his voice obvious as he talked about what had happened.

"I went to check on her…but I had been drinking and driving Mikayla…I panicked" He continued with his voice cracking as I saw tears starting to drip from his hands that were covering his eyes. I sighed loudly as I placed my hand on his shoulder. A part of me was mad at him, but another was telling me that it wasn't really his fault…I didn't know what to do.

"Shane" I grumbled as I shook my head and clenched my eyes shut. "This is Shane's fault…yet again" I continued with a sigh as I pushed myself into a standing position and looked down at Nate. "I don't blame you for what happened…but you shouldn't run from it either" I finished as I patted him on the shoulder and then walked out the door and down the stairs.

I noticed the same body as I had when I entered the house was back to the same position as I descended the stairs. I could feel the anger course through my veins from just looking at the asshole as I stepped off the last step and stood next to his body. I felt a little smirk form over my features as I pulled my leg back and ripped a kick so hard into his side that I swore I could hear his ribs crack before turning and walking out the door to the sound of his muffled cries.

________________________________________________________________________

I pushed my wet hair back out of my face as I slammed the car door behind me and headed towards the hospital. As I turned and glanced at the doors, I felt a groan slip through my lips; paparazzi were everywhere. _How did I miss them before? Maybe I should have waited until four o'clock in the morning to come back too._ I thought to myself as I neared them and started pushing my way through the crowd to get through the doors.

"Mikayla, Can you tell us anything about what happened to Dallas Torres?" I heard one yell at me as I lowered my head and pushed a little harder past them. I sighed in frustration as they continued to bump into me and yell questions before finally pushing past them and passing through the doors. I slipped into the open elevator off to the right and pressed the button for the fifth floor, closing the door on all the flashes.

My eyebrows scrunched together in confusion as I entered Dallas's room to find Mitchie and Dallas both soundly asleep. I felt a grin slip onto my face as I walked over and looked down at Mitchie, who was currently curled up in the chair with her hair covering half of her face. I crouched down next to the chair and pushed her hair back feeling my breath catch in my throat at her beauty.

"Mitch…baby" I whispered seeing her stir slightly as I leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. I watched her eyes open slowly giving me a glimpse of her gorgeous brown eyes before she blinked and then let a smile come over her features. "Where are you parents?" I asked as she rubbed at her eyes tiredly and then pushed herself up in the chair.

"They went to get some food" She answered followed quickly by a yawn that she tried to stifle with her hand. I shook my head at her lightly before leaning forward and pecking her on the lips. "Did you find out what happened?" She asked as I pulled back and pushed my hands underneath her body before lifting her and sitting myself down on the chair with her in my lap.

"I did…and I'll tell you all about it later" I answered her as I wrapped my arms around her waist and buried my face in her hair. I breathed in her familiar vanilla scent that I had missed the last few hours. "I only wanna do one thing right now" I finished as I laced our fingers together over her stomach and kissed the crook of her neck lightly.

"Mmmm…What's that?" Mitchie moaned out quietly as she leaned her head back to rest on my shoulder. I tightened my arms around her waist slightly and leaned my chin down on her shoulder before responding.

"I wanna cuddle up with my beautiful fiancé and take a nap" I answered with a little grin as I brought my lips back to her neck and started sucking lightly on her pulse point. I heard a little moan slip through her lips as she released one of my hands and brought it up to tangle in my hair before turning her head and running her lips against mine lightly.

"I love that word" She whispered against my lips with a little grin as she pulled away. I felt a little laugh bubble up my throat as I pulled her closer to me and she snuggled back into my embrace.

"Well…I love you" I whispered in her ear before placing a little kiss behind it, feeling her shiver in response.

"Love you too baby" She replied while turning her head to peck me on the lips and then buried her face under my jaw and closed her eyes. I winced slightly as her head came into contact with my bruised jaw before I pulled away slightly and leaned my head against hers and closed my eyes too.

"You know I've been thinking" I heard her whisper against my neck making my eyes pop open again. My eyebrows scrunched together slightly before she continued. "With everything that happened with Dallas, it made me realize…I don't wanna wait" She continued making me a little more confused as I had no idea what she was talking about.

"Wait for what baby?" I asked with confusion lacing my voice before kissing the side of her head and looking down at her.

"For us" She answered as she pulled back slightly and looked up at me. "Let's get married soon" She finished making me understand finally. I felt a little smile slip onto my face as I leaned down and captured her lips with mine.

"I'd marry you right now if that's what you wanted" I whispered against her lips as I pulled back and stared into her eyes. I watched her trademark big smile slip onto her face before she pulled me back in and made the rest of the world disappear with just one kiss.


	10. Chapter 10 Surprises

**A/N- Hey guys....sorry it's been a while....my excellent immune system has failed yet again and i'm sick. JSYK this chapter takes place a few weeks after the last. Hope you guys like it. Review Please!!!! Peace Out**

**NicnicBbycakes- Haha...Glad to be a distraction from homework. I liked that line too LOL. Awwww....you think it's sweet....well, I try.**

**CcSv- Glad you liked it. Haha Shane is a wimp!!!! What will Mitchie do to him?....you'll see LOL.**

**Marissa-Xtreme Haley Fan- (123) Awwwwww.....HAHA. Yes....can't wait to write the honeymoon sex LOL.**

**i am idistructible- You caught me LOL. OMG...Nate's a creep and Shane is a weenie.....I love that LOL.**

**MMKESLER- ASSHOLE DOUCHE....major high five for that LOL. (12) Awwwww.....glad that i'm movie missing worthy HAHA. Love you too (not in a creepy way).**

**aznsmartalec- Yes.....kinda right....but still not really. LOL. I'll give it to ya. **

**KittySquyres- No....my fic doesn't hate your laptop....I promise LOL. Glad you liked it and hope that you like this chapter too.**

**musicisinmysoul- New reviewer.....YAY!!!! Welcome to my humble abode....Oh wait, that didn't really make sense LOL. Anyway, Glad you like my story.**

* * *

Chapter 10- Surprises

"Surprise!!!!" I yelled as I lifted my hands from Mitchie's eyes and gestured towards the room. "Happy Anniversary slash Birthday" I finished with a big smile as Mitchie's eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"You got me….an empty room?…ummm thanks?" She said as she turned around to look at me with a confused expression. I laughed at the look she was giving me before explaining what was going on.

"No…I got you a music room" I said seeing her still looking at me with a clueless look. "Its part of our new apartment" I finished thinking that a clueless Mitchie had to be about the cutest thing I had ever seen. I watched as her face switched from confused to excited.

"You got us an apartment?" She asked excitedly as she practically bounced in place. I laughed at her as I nodded my head seeing her smile grow in response. "Oh my god….I love you, love you, love you!!!" She squealed excitedly as she threw her arms around my neck and pulled my body against hers forcefully. I stumbled forward slightly before wrapping my arms around her waist and laughing.

"I love you too…Wanna see the rest?" I asked as I pulled away enough so that I could see her face. I watched her face light up as she nodded her head enthusiastically and then grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door and into what would be our living room.

"Oh my god…I love it" Mitchie squealed as she let go of my hand and started wandering towards the kitchen and dining room area. "This kitchen is huge…and is that a hot tub on the balcony?" She asked making me laugh as I walked into the kitchen and leaned against the counter top.

"I thought you would like the hot tub" I replied with a little grin as she turned towards me and quirked her eyebrow up. I watched as a sexy smirk appeared on her face before she started strutting towards me shaking her hips back and forth. I could feel the familiar tingles starting to shoot through my body with every step she took.

"So….Where's our room?" She asked quietly as she reached me and wrapped her arms around my neck. I laughed lightly as I reached my hands up and placed them on her waist before leaning forward and running my lips over hers lightly.

"C'mon, I'll show you" I whispered against her lips as I ran my hand up her side and then down her arm feeling her shiver slightly before I took her hand in mine and pulled her up the stairs. I pulled her down the hall passing two doorways on the way before pulling her into the master bedroom. "This is where the magic happens" I said with a laugh, I saw it on MTV cribs and always wanted to say it.

"Oh the magic happens here huh?….I could've sworn this was where the sleeping happened" She replied sarcastically as she released my hand and opened the walk in closet door with a grin. "So tell me…what happens in the two rooms that we passed on the way to the magic room?" She asked with a laugh as she turned towards me and quirked her eyebrow up slightly.

"That would be the bathroom and the guest room" I replied with a little smirk as I walked towards her and wrapped my arms around her waist. "But…they're not nearly as important as the magic room" I finished as I leaned down and started trailing my lips down the column of her neck.

"Why's that?" She asked breathlessly followed by a little moan as I sucked lightly at the crook of her neck. I slipped my hands up the back of her shirt and pulled her body forward against mine as I continued my assault on her neck. I heard her let out a loud moan as my hands trailed over her lower back.

"Because…this room needs to be christened" I whispered into her ear feeling her shiver slightly as I slipped my hands further up her shirt and ran my fingers over the underside of her bra. Another moan slipped past her lips as I sucked her earlobe into my mouth before I felt her hands pushing against my shoulders slightly.

"Miki wait" She moaned out making me pull my lips away from her neck to look into her eyes. "We have to pick Dallas up from the hospital in thirty minutes…..and there's kinda something I've been meaning to talk about with you" She finished making my eyebrows scrunch together slightly as I lowered my hands back down to her waist.

"Okay…what's up?" I asked as a nervous expression came onto her face. I watched her bite her lower lip before she brought her eyes up to meet mine.

"I've been thinking about how to make the wedding and the honeymoon extra special" She replied with the nervous expression staying in place. I wasn't sure why that would make her so nervous.

"And?" I asked tilting my head to the side a bit showing that I was just a bit confused. I watched her gulp slowly before continuing.

"And…..What if we don't have sex?….until after the wedding" She said making the confused expression drop from my face and change to one of disbelief. "Do you still love me?" She asked with a grimace as she noticed my expression change.

"Are you serious?" I asked seeing her quickly nod her head in response and then stick her bottom lip out for effect. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly before continuing. "Okay…I guess we could do that" I finished hoping to god that I had the strength to get through the next eight weeks.

"Really?" She asked excitedly as she looked up at me. I grimaced slightly before nodding my head slowly making her squeal before throwing her arms around my neck and pushing her body up against mine. I let out a little groan as my body instantly reacted to her closeness.

"Okay…Time to go get Dallas" I said quickly as I pulled away from her and started making my way towards the door while trying to ignore the tingles that had developed between my legs. I heard her let out a little giggle making my stomach do a flip-flop and the tingles get worse.

"You sure you can handle it?" I heard her ask making me stop in my tracks and turn to face her. She had a little grin on her face and it took everything in my power not to just walk over there and push her up against the wall. I sent a little smirk her way as I walked back towards her and placed my hands on her hips.

"Are you sure you can?" I whispered against her lips in a husky voice as I pulled her hips forward to grind against mine. I heard her let out a little whimper as she quickly pulled back and gave me a glare. I let out a quiet laugh before I winked at her and then turned to walk out the door.

________________________________________________________________________

"No wonder you don't have a license" Dallas groaned as Mitchie pushed her wheelchair into the doorframe. I let out a little laugh as I adjusted the strap of the bag I was carrying on my shoulder and waited for them to go through the door.

"Sorry" Mitchie replied as she glanced over her shoulder at me with a little wince. "I told Mikayla not to let me push this thing….but noooo" She continued as she backed the wheelchair away from the doorframe and then pushed it inside. I laughed at her as I sat the bag down by the door and watched her push Dallas down the hall and into the living room. I was about to follow when I heard a light knock on the door behind me, my eyebrows scrunched together slightly as I turned and pulled the door open.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" I asked as the smile slipped off my face and my eyes narrowed at the two idiots in front of me. I heard Nate clear his throat nervously as he fiddled with the flowers in his hand before he finally looked up at me.

"We heard Dallas was coming home today…..we wanted to stop by and apologize" Nate replied as he glanced to his side at Shane, who looked like he wanted to be anywhere but in my presence. I glanced over my shoulder to make sure Mitchie didn't see and then slipped out onto the sidewalk and pulled the door shut behind me.

"You need to leave before Mitchie finds out you're here" I whisper yelled as I looked at Nate and then quickly turned my head to the left to pin Shane with a stare. "And you….How dare you even show your face here, after everything you've done" I finished as Shane flinched slightly and backed up a step at my glare.

"But…." Nate started to say but was cut off as the door behind me opened up and Mitchie poked her head out.

"Miki, what are you….." Mitchie started to say with a little grin before her gaze settled on the two guys standing in front of me and the grin was replaced quickly with a frown. "You two have got a lot of nerve coming here" She finished in a yell as she swung the door open and stepped out pushing me to the side slightly.

"Mitchie….I know you have no reason to forgive us…" Nate started to say only to be cut off as Mitchie stepped forward and slapped him across the face so hard I thought he might have whiplash. My eyes widened slightly and my jaw dropped open in shock as Nate quickly put his hand up to his now red cheek.

"You're damn right I have no reason to forgive you" Mitchie practically spat in his face before turning her attention to Shane, who was looking down at his nails with a bored expression. I saw the glare on her face turn murderous as she quickly brought her hand back and then let her fist collide with the side of Shane's oversized head.

"Owwww….What the fuck?!!!" Shane yelled as he quickly brought his hands up to clutch at where she had made contact. I watched Mitchie wince slightly as she brought her hand back and held it with her other one.

"You're lucky we didn't press charges on your ass" She yelled at him as she stepped forward and continued to cradle her hand. I watched as Shane's face turned from pissed to cocky in about a second flat.

"Now, now….We both know Dallas wouldn't press charges on her boyfriend" Shane replied with a little smirk making everyone else's eyebrows scrunch together in confusion. I heard Mitchie scoff in disgust as she tried to read his face to tell if he was lying or not.

"You're lying….Dallas would never be with you" She said with confidence but I could tell by the look on her face that it was starting to falter slightly. I wasn't sure what to believe anymore, this was one messed up situation.

"Actually I would….Hey baby" I heard from behind us making everyone whip their heads to see Dallas sitting in the doorway looking at Shane with a happy smile. I looked back at Shane to see the smirk slip from his face and turn into the only genuine smile that I had ever seen grace his features.

"Hey…I missed you" He replied in a non-cocky tone as he stepped forward and leaned down to peck her on the lips. I could feel my jaw practically laying on the floor as I glanced across at Mitchie to see a similar expression pasted on her face. We watched in shock as Shane turned Dallas around and pushed her into the house. "Sorry I couldn't visit you….." We heard him say as his voice trailed off the further they went into the house.

"What….the….hell?" Mitchie stuttered out as she stared at the now empty doorway with a disgusted look on her face. I couldn't believe what had just happened….Dallas and Shane?!!! Seriously?

"Well….Didn't see that one coming" Nate said as he shrugged his shoulders and then glanced back and forth between me and Mitchie. I shook my head slightly as if that would help make my mind comprehend what had just happened any better.

________________________________________________________________________

"Ewww…Your hand looks really gross" I said with a grimace as I glanced down at the black and blue swelled mess that was Mitchie's punching hand. I heard her let out a little hiss as I placed the bag of ice against her knuckles.

"Thanks….That makes me feel better baby" She replied sarcastically as she shifted slightly on the edge of her bed. I chuckled softly as I sat down beside her and pushed her bangs out of her eyes.

"That's what I'm here for" I answered back with a little grin making her shake her head at me. I heard her sigh lightly as she glanced up at me.

"I can't believe….Dallas and Shane….ugh" She said with a visible shudder running through her at the mere thought. I nodded my head at her slowly before responding.

"I know….I can't believe that she asked us to stop beating him up" I replied hearing Mitchie let out a little giggle at my words. "That's like my favorite past time" I finished with a little grin as Mitchie continued to shake with laughter.

"The horror" Mitchie said with a little grin on her face as she flung her self back on the pillows and adjusted the ice on her hand slightly. I shook my head at her as I turned around and crawled up on the bed to lay beside her.

"Sooo….About this no sex thing…Are you really serious?" I asked with a little grin as I played with the hem of her shirt and then slipped my fingers underneath to run over her skin. I felt her body shiver under my touch and couldn't help but to let my grin grow even bigger.

"Yes" She whispered trying to stifle the moan that I knew was trying to escape her. I winked at her before I lifted the bottom of her shirt up and leaned down to trail my lips over her abdomen. I could feel the familiar pulse of desire shoot through me as my lips made contact with her skin.

"Does it include masturbation?….cause technically that's not sex" I whispered against her skin and then darted my tongue out to slip into her belly button. I heard a little moan slip through her lips before her hand tangled in my hair pulling me closer. I let out a quiet moan at the sensation of her fingers playing over my scalp.

"N-no….masturbation…is okay" She stuttered out as I brought my hand up to trail over the waistband of her pants. I grinned up at her before placing one last kiss on her belly button and then pulling back to lay down beside her. I heard her let out a little whimper of protest before she brought her gaze over to glare at me.

"Good….In that case….I have something I need to go take care of" I replied with a little smirk as I pushed myself off the bed and started walking towards the door. I glanced back over my shoulder to see Mitchie's jaw hanging open. I let out a little laugh as I turned back around. "What?" I asked with a grin.

"I….You…..Ummm….I hate you" She stuttered out making my grin widen considerably. I could feel her eyes following my every move as I walked back over to the bed and leaned down to capture her lips with mine. I heard a loud moan rumble up out of her throat as she tried to deepen the kiss.

"Love you too babe" I whispered against her lips as I pulled away hearing her let out another little whimper. I grinned down at her before straightening up and heading back towards the door. I heard her let out a frustrated groan making me chuckle as I slipped out the door and clicked it closed behind me.


	11. Chapter 11 Creativity

**A/N- Hey guys....so I see you loved the little surprise in the last chapter J/K. I blame it on the fever LOL.....Maybe I just like keeping you guys on your toes.....What's it gonna be next? Review Please. Peace Out. **

**aznsmartalec- Ahhh....yes i'll give you the victory LOL. What has this world come to? Next thing you know i'm gonna be pretending that Mitchie is flying around in a weather balloon for publicity. LOL**

**KittySquyres- Me? A tease? No way!!!!.....HAHA Okay maybe a little.**

**musicisinmysoul- Yay...one of the few who didn't hate the surprise. Thanks for adding me to your favs...you guys make my day. I'll def check out your stories. **

**lita rocks LbC- Yes...I had to. I think it was outta right field myself....LOL J/K. Thanks for all the amazing reviews....even though you're a new reviewer....you've reviewed every chapter for both stories....So Thanks for making me happy by reviewing. P.S. I never get tired of reviews or my fans.**

**NicnicBbycakes- Haha Blue Balls....lmfao. I have to update fast....cause I can't wait to find out what happens LOL. I hope I inspire you to turtle faster and update On The Line....love it!!!**

**CcSv- You have no faith in Mitchie and Mikayla!!!!...IDK if they will make it either LOL....we'll see. And yes....Shane's head is made of rocks.**

**i am indistuctible- OMG....you don't like my Peace Out??? Fine, be that way.....see if i care (Runs away crying) LOL. Glad you liked the reference and also glad to know you love me in a creepy way.....that's....uh....creepy!!! J/K LOL**

**MMKESLER- Oh NO!!!! Don't be mad at me. Don't hit me. I'm sorry!!! I'll give you a high five if you'll love me in a non creepy way again (14). LOL I added in an age reference this chapter just for you....does that make you feel better?**

**Marissa-Xtreme Haley Fan- Ewwww....graphic review....I just threw up in my mouth a little LOL J/K....it made me laugh. We shall see what will happen on the no sex front....i'm still debating.**

**KayCee89- Awwww.....thanks so much!!!! You made me very happy with that review. Also....Yay for a new reviewer (throws confetti). LOL**

* * *

Chapter 11- Creativity

I groaned and mumbled a few profanities into the couch cushion as the incessant knocking on the door continued. My back popped and cracked as I pushed myself up and stumbled sleepily towards the door, pulling it open to see a much too happy Dallas staring back at me.

"Hey loser" She said with a big smile as she pushed past me on her crutches and hobbled right in. I shut the door and turned around, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes before speaking.

"What are you doing here Dallas?" I asked in a groggy voice as I scratched my head and then walked over to plop back down onto the couch. She quirked her eyebrow up at me slightly as she took a seat in the chair next to me and leaned her crutches against the side of the couch.

"What's up your butt?" She asked with a little laugh making me narrow my eyes at her slightly. My glare didn't do anything though as she just narrowed her eyes in my direction too and then tilted her head expectantly.

"I just had a really sucky day at work, then my car got a flat tire on the way home, and to top it all off….I haven't had sex in over three weeks" I replied in a whiny voice that made Dallas laugh at me. I glanced over at her with a little glare seeing her roll her eyes in response.

"Well…we all have sucky days at work, otherwise it wouldn't be work…and the flat tire thing does suck….but the no sex thing can be fixed" She replied making my eyebrows scrunch together slightly as I quickly sat up on the couch and pinned her with a stare.

"It can?" I asked excitedly seeing her nod her head a little as a smirk made its way onto her face.

"Get creative….I'll leave you to ponder over that" She answered making a million dirty thoughts run through my head as I tried to figure out what she was talking about. After about two seconds, I realized that thinking thoughts like that was doing nothing to help my body's current situation. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly as I cleared my mind of all the dirty images.

"Thanks Dallas….that really helped" I said sarcastically as she pushed herself out of the chair and grabbed her crutches. I heard her chuckle softly as she started to hobble towards the door.

"Glad I could be of assistance" She replied with a big grin as I glared at her. "Anyway…tell Mitchie that we are having a family dinner this weekend….and you guys aren't allowed to skip out on this one like you have the last three" She finished in a stern voice causing me to groan slightly.

"Is 'he' going to be there?" I asked in a disgusted voice making sure to put the emphasis on he. I watched as she quirked her eyebrow up at me and then rolled her eyes.

"Yes…if by he, you mean Shane….then yes" She responded making me grimace slightly as I pushed my hair back out of my face with a sigh. I glanced over to see her looking at me with a pleading expression.

"Fine…I'll try to convince Mitchie" I groaned out hearing her let out a sigh of relief as I pushed myself off the couch and walked toward the door before opening it and motioning for her to leave.

"Maybe you could convince her with your 'creativity'" She said with a little laugh making some of the images from before pop back into my mind. I reached my hand up and covered my eyes as I let out another little groan. "And do you think you guys could at least be civil to Shane?" She finished making me roll my eyes and stare at her in disbelief.

"Please…just leave" I whined while motioning my hand towards the open door. I heard Dallas snort out another laugh before adjusting her crutches and then hobbling back out the door.

________________________________________________________________________

I sighed sleepily as I cracked my eyes open and turned my head towards the kitchen to see Mitchie standing over the stove cooking. I felt a grin slip onto my face as I pushed my body up off the couch and walked towards her.

"Hey sexy" I whispered into her ear as I slipped my arms around her waist and then placed a kiss behind her ear. I heard her let out a little sigh as she leaned back into my arms.

"Hey you" She replied as she turned her head and then placed a chaste kiss on my lips. "How was work?" She asked as she poked at the macaroni that was boiling in front of us.

"Ugh…It totally sucked….I blew like all of my lines" I replied with a little huff before I tightened my arms around her slightly. "What about you?" I asked as she reached out and turned the burner off before moving out of my grasp to dump the contents of the pot into a strainer.

"It was alright….I missed you though, I hate long filming days" She replied with a little glance over at me as I sat down on one of the stools at the counter. I watched as she started to add the packet of cheese to the macaroni before responding.

"I missed you too…especially today" I said with a little frown as she pulled two bowls out of the cabinet and started dipping the macaroni into them.

"You wanted some right?" She asked over her shoulder, inadvertently making tingles shoot straight to my core. I gulped slightly as I raised my eyebrows up at her. I watched her turn around with her eyebrows scrunched together when I didn't respond.

"Did you have to ask it like that?" I asked with a little pout making her giggle lightly at me. I felt my stomach do a little flip- flop from the sound before it growled loudly.

"I'll take that as a yes….on both accounts" She replied with a laugh as she sat my bowl down in front of me and then plopped down onto the stool beside me. "Wait….Why did you miss me more today?" She asked with a confused look over at me as she paused her fork halfway between her bowl and her mouth.

"You didn't forget did you?" I asked in exasperation as my face took on a look of disbelief. I watched her eyebrows scrunch together slightly as she put her fork back down and then scratched her head.

"Forget what?" She asked making my stomach drop slightly as a frown formed over my lips. "Oh wait…..You're not talking about our anniversary are you?" She finished with a little smirk as my jaw dropped open and I whacked her on the arm.

"That wasn't funny" I said but couldn't help but to laugh when I heard her snort and then start giggling.

"You really didn't think I would forget did you?" She asked as her laughter died down and she reached over to grab my hand. "I had this whole big dinner planned….but it kinda got thrown out the window when I had to film late….Sorry baby" She finished as she reached her other hand up to brush my bangs out of my eyes. I let out a little sigh as she let her fingers trail across my cheek sending tingles shooting throughout my whole body from just the little bit of contact.

"Its okay….you can make it up to me" I replied with a little smirk seeing her eyebrows scrunch together slightly. "Family dinner this weekend….I kinda told Dallas we would go….and that we would be civil to Shane" I continued with a little grimace seeing her face fall slightly at every word. I heard her let out a long sigh before she reluctantly nodded her head.

"Okay….For now though I guess you'll just have to settle for your present" She said as she reached behind her on the counter and picked up a little black box that I had somehow missed and then set it down in front of me.

"You didn't have to get me a present" I said as I picked the little box up and gave it a shake just for good measure. I watched her roll her eyes at me slightly with a grin before she reached out and snatched the box from my fingers.

"I wanted to….I thought it was unfair that you didn't get one of these" She replied as she opened the little box to reveal an engagement ring that was identical to the one I had given to her. "Every girl needs an engagement ring" She finished as she pulled the ring out of the box and then slipped it onto my finger with a little grin.

"Mitch" I whispered out past the lump that had formed in my throat as I stared down at the ring on my finger. "I love you" I finished as I glanced up at her and then pulled on her hand slightly making her slide off her stool to stand in front of me.

"I love you too baby" She replied with a little grin as I laced my arms around her neck and then pulled her lips against mine. I felt a moan rumble up out of my throat as soon as our lips made contact from all the familiar sensations that were once again pulsing through my body. I could feel the butterflies fluttering madly in my lower abdomen, I could feel the tingles shooting from every place that was touching her straight to my center, and I could definitely feel the four weeks of sexual tension that was currently throbbing right between my legs.

"Oh god" I moaned out as I pulled my lips away from hers when she tangled her fingers in my hair making me shake uncontrollably with pleasure. I quickly unlatched my hands from around her neck and ran them down the sides of her body feeling her shiver in response before gripping the back of her thighs and pulling her up to straddle my lap.

"Mik" She moaned as her hips made contact with mine and my lips connected to the rapidly beating pulse point on her neck. "Wait baby…..we need to stop" She continued breathlessly as I moved my hands down and gripped her ass before pulling her hips against mine again roughly earning another moan.

"Do you have any idea what this is doing to me?" I asked against her skin as I trailed my lips over her collarbone before pulling away to look her in the eyes. "I seriously feel like I need to ice my vagina from just being in the same room as you" I finished hearing her snort out a little laugh at my words.

"Mik…." She started to say but I knew what it was gonna be so I just sighed in frustration and pushed her out of my lap. I glanced down at her to see an apologetic look on her face as I slipped off of the stool and stood in front of her.

"Don't worry about it….I'll just…go take care of it" I replied in a frustrated tone as I slipped past her and made my way towards the stairs.

"I love you" I heard her say quietly making me stop and then turn around to face her. I felt kinda bad when I saw the frown that had overtaken her beautiful features, but even that wasn't enough to stop the pulsing that was still happening between my legs.

"I love you too….and I also hope that you're fond of wheelchairs" I replied with a little smirk as her eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. "You're gonna need one on our honeymoon, because I promise you won't be walking when I'm done with you" I finished hearing her snort out a laugh as I turned and headed back towards the stairs.

________________________________________________________________________

"Mom….Dad, We're here" Mitchie called out as we opened the door and stepped into the house that smelled like some really badly burnt food. I scrunched my nose up slightly in disgust and looked over at Mitchie who was coughing quietly and fanning her face.

"Oh thank god" I heard from down the hall before Dallas hobbled into view on her braced leg wearing an apron and a relieved look on her face. I didn't even have time to react as she pulled me into a little hug and then quickly moved over to Mitchie, pulling her into a much longer one.

"Dallas….Did you try to cook?" I heard Mitchie ask as she squeezed her sister while trying not to cough at the foul smell. I stifled the laugh that was threatening to spill its way out of my mouth from the mere thought of Dallas cooking.

"Thus the thank god……as in thank god….now you can help me" She replied with a little laugh as she pulled back and grabbed Mitchie's hand. I saw Mitchie shoot me a little scared glance over her shoulder as Dallas pulled her down the hall toward the kitchen and couldn't help but to laugh at that.

"Uh….Where's mom, dad, and Maddie?" I heard Mitchie ask as they rounded the corner and entered the kitchen.

"About that…." I heard Dallas reply, her voice trailing off at the end the further they got away from me. I shook my head lightly before heading down the hall towards the living room, but when I finally reached it, I was none too happy.

"I'm on strict orders to be nice to you" I said with a little grimace as Shane turned away from the TV long enough to pin me with a little stare before quickly turning back.

"Me too" He replied in a monotonous tone making my eyebrows scrunch together. "And I know that it's gonna be hard….but for Dallas, do you think we could at least try this?" He continued not even glancing away from the TV to see the complete look of disbelief that had just settled onto my face.

"I can take a lot of things" I said as I plopped down on the opposite end of the couch and settled my glare on him. "I can take the asshole, the pretty boy, the rock star….But this…Decent guy act….That I can't take, because I know it's not you" I finished as Shane finally glanced away from the TV and stared right back at me, there was a look in his eyes that I couldn't quite place and I didn't know what to make of it.

"Things change" He replied quietly before glancing over his shoulder as Dallas and Mitchie entered the room. I watched as Mitchie eyed the middle cushion of the couch wearily before finally sitting down on it, but pushing her body as close to me as it would go.

"Right….We need to talk" I heard Dallas say making me glance over at where she was now seated on the couch arm next to Shane. "I know you guys don't understand why we're together" She continued making us nod our heads in the affirmative; I don't think anybody had an idea as to why they were together. I felt Mitchie reach over and lace our fingers together as she looked at Dallas expectantly.

"While you were on tour, we were partying together….we were both drunk and one thing led to another" She said making me and Mitchie both wince from the mental imagery that was now plaguing our minds. "Oh yeah….I'm 3 months pregnant" She finished in a nonchalant tone, but even her tone didn't stop both mine and Mitchie's eyes from bugging out of our heads at her words.

"Ugh!!….I cannot believe this Dallas!!!" Mitchie half yelled as her grip on my hand tightened considerably. "You're only twenty one for god's sake….and it's his" She continued in a huff as she looked at her sister in disbelief. Although I too didn't like the idea….I couldn't say I was shocked, I knew there had to be a reason for Shane's change of attitude.

"Oh you have room to talk, Miss I'm getting married at eighteen" She replied sarcastically making Mitchie's eyes narrow dangerously. "It's not like we can change it….Even the car accident didn't….I think that's a sign" She finished as she crossed her arms over her chest defensively.

"Oh….You mean the car accident that he caused?" Mitchie asked with a sarcastic grin as she motioned her hand towards Shane, who was being surprisingly quiet through the whole exchange….but then again, so was I.

"Yeah Mitch…..I…..I'm gonna puke" Dallas said as her hand quickly covered her mouth and she hobbled towards the bathroom as quickly as she could. I heard Mitchie let out a frustrated sigh beside me as she quickly got up to follow her now heaving sister.

"Dallas….Are you okay?" I heard her ask before the bathroom door clicked shut closing out the sound of their voices.

"Soooo…..The weather's been nice" I heard Shane say awkwardly across from me causing a laugh to bubble up out of my throat. Shane started laughing too and I realized that I had never actually heard the guy laugh before…not a real laugh anyway.

"Yeah, I guess it has" I replied as I shook my head lightly as our laughter died down.

"Dallas told me about you and Mitchie's little arrangement" He said making my eyebrows shoot up. It's not like I wanted my non-existent sex life to be public domain. "She also told me that she told you to get creative…..so did you?" He asked making a little scoff slip up out of my throat.

"Yeah, with myself" I replied with a bitter laugh before realizing what I just said as my cheeks started to heat up in embarrassment. I heard Shane let out a little chuckle.

"I kinda think she meant you should….uh…..get 'creative' together" He said putting emphasis on creative and causing my eyebrows to scrunch together in confusion.

"What are you…..?" I started to ask before a sudden realization hit me like a ton of bricks. "Oooohhhhhh…..That could work" I finished with a little grin, as I finally understood what Dallas was referring to.


	12. Chapter 12 Giving In

**A/N- Hey guys...Here's the next chapter, so I hope you like it. I'm thinking maybe one more chapter before the wedding. Let me know what you guys think....idea's for the wedding or the events leading up to the wedding. What do you guys really wanna see? I wanna know your ideas so I can pick from them and add them to the story. Let me know. Review Please and Peace Out.**

**KittySquyres- Glad you enjoyed the humor in the last chapter...I really like writing the funnier scenes and trying to come up with funny lines.**

**MMKESLER- Yay!!! You still love me....high five (16) LOL. So anywho....I was thinking of adding in a tribute of sorts....to you, my favorite reviewer. It'll be in a later chapter. Let me know if you're cool with it. LOL BTW: It will be a non creepy tribute...like maybe a character....named after you (hint hint) HAHA :P**

**KayCee89- Yay...I'm glad you are reviewing now....it makes me very happy. I left the creativity up to you....to see what dirty things you guys could come up with LOL.**

**musicisinmysoul- I try to keep you on your toes.....That's how I roll. LOL**

**aznsmartalec- Wouldn't you be a little cranky LOL. You tell me? How are they gonna get creative? LOL**

**Marissa-Xtreme Haley Fan- Haha....I loved that line so much too....by far my favorite of the story so far. Yay!!! You love the story!!!**

**i am indistructible- Glad to see that you appreciate my comic genius....LOL J/K. **

**iLoveDemiSelena- If I tell you it wouldn't be a surprise....We all know that wouldn't be any fun. LOL Thanks for the love.**

**NicnicBbycakes- Great minds think alike my friend. LOL. Yay!!! Another successful homework distraction. I will review five times if you promise to update soon :)**

**CcSv- I liked the Dallas/Mikayla frustration thing too....fun to write. Will they start getting along? We shall see**

**lita rocks LbC- OMG I totally thought about that flower thing LOL. Maybe on the honeymoon.....Hmmmmmmm???? ;)**

* * *

Chapter 12- Giving In

I stretched my arms up over my head with a sigh as the steam billowed out the open shower door before I stepped out and grabbed my towel off the hook. After thoroughly drying my body off I started to run the towel through my much too long hair as I opened the bathroom door and walked into the bedroom. I stumbled a bit in the dark making me reach my hand out to locate the dresser.

"What are you doing?" I heard a panicked voice ask as the lights beside the bed clicked on making me jump slightly and drop the towel from my hand. I clutched a hand up to my chest to calm my heart rate down before sending a little glare towards the gaping girl in the bed.

"You scared me half to death….What does it look like I'm doing?" I half yelled before turning back towards the dresser and pulling open the top drawer. I rifled through it a little bit before pulling out some underwear and then turning back to look at Mitchie.

"You….You look like…..You're naked" She stuttered out her reply making me snort out a little laugh as she just continued to stare at me with her mouth hanging open. I shook my head lightly as I bent down to pick up my dropped towel and brought it back up to finish drying my hair.

"Yeah….I usually get like that when I take a shower Mitch" I replied with a little smirk as I walked towards the bed slowly. Her eyes narrowed slightly as I closed the distance between us before she started scooting backwards across the bed.

"What are you doing now?" She practically squeaked out as I dropped the towel next to the bed and then climbed in crawling towards her retreating body. I saw her gulp slightly and her chest start to heave as I got closer and finally crawled my body up over hers.

"Tempting you" I whispered as I slipped my leg in between hers and leaned my head down to trail kisses along her jaw line. I heard a strangled moan slip through her lips as I brushed my thigh lightly up against her center.

"M-Miki…..Wait" She stuttered out nervously as I grasped both her wrists in my hand and pinned them over her head with a little smirk. I could feel her chest heaving up against mine and it took everything in me not to just drop the game and break this little contract that we had going.

"What do you want me to do?" I whispered against her ear feeling her shiver underneath me. Her body just continued to shake as I ran my free hand down her side to her knee before stopping for a second and then trailing my fingers lightly up her thigh taking her flimsy nightgown with my hand as it went.

"I w-want….you to….get off" She stuttered out quickly followed by a moan as my fingers brushed dangerously close to where I knew she wanted them. I could feel my grin growing bigger at her words as I sucked her earlobe in between my lips and nibbled on it softly earning another little moan.

"Baby…..That's what I want too" I replied with a little chuckle as I pushed my thigh up against her center lightly making her whimper and shift underneath me. My body felt on fire in every place that was touching her and I couldn't help but to let out a little moan as she shifted around some more while trying to free her wrists.

"Miki" She whimpered as she continued to shift around only making her situation worse when her center brushed up against my thigh again and she let out a little squeak. I chuckled softly as I trailed my lips down over her collarbone, taking notice when Mitchie pushed her chest up slightly to get more contact.

"Will you relax baby" I said as I pulled back to look her in the eyes while pushing her nightgown up to where it was now resting around her waist. "You said masturbation was fine" I finished with a little smirk as I brushed my hand down the center of her stomach seeing her eyes flutter closed before pulling lightly at the waistband of her underwear.

"I don't think it's masturbation if it's your hand down there Mik" She replied breathily as I used my foot to push her underwear down the rest of the way.

"Who said anything about my hand?" I asked with a little smirk seeing her eyebrows scrunch together slightly as I released one of her wrists from my grip and grabbed it with my other hand. I watched her eyes pop open to watch me as I pulled her hand down over her stomach and then clench closed again as I guided her hand further south to trail her fingers over the little bundle of nerves that I've been dying to touch for the past four weeks.

"Oh god" She moaned out as she jerked her hips up slightly bringing her thigh into contact with my throbbing center causing a moan to slip past my lips too. I felt her leg shake slightly before she brought it back up against my center again, this time making my body slump forward slightly as pulses of pleasure shot through my whole body.

"Mitch….I wanna touch you so bad baby" I whispered against the skin of her chest as I trailed my lips over her collarbone and continued to guide her hand over her center. If I thought her incessant moaning was driving me crazy, it was nothing compared to when she brought her free hand down to grip my ass and pulled my center against her thigh roughly.

"So touch me….I can take care of that" She replied as she pulled her hand free from mine and then slipped a finger inside of herself with a loud moan. I could feel my walls clench tightly from just watching her do that to herself before leaning down and capturing her lips with mine as I started rocking my hips against her thigh.

"God….Miki I'm so close baby" She moaned loudly as she pulled her lips away and buried her face in my neck. I could feel her hips bucking up repeatedly making contact with my pulsing center every time and driving me closer and closer to the edge. A loud moan rumbled its way up out of my chest as I once again attached my lips to Mitchie's neck and started sucking roughly on her rapidly beating pulse point while grasping one of her breasts in my hand and squeezing it softly before pinching her nipple.

"Oh god….Miki!!" Mitchie practically screamed as her whole body tensed and her hips lifted off of the bed before she started trembling uncontrollably. Hearing her scream my name combined with the sensation of her shaking thigh against my center was enough to push me so close to the edge that it only took one last rock of my hips against her before I felt all the sensations in my body shoot southward as the tension in my body snapped and I came so hard that I saw stars in front of my eyes.

By the time I got my bearings back and opened my eyes, Mitchie was staring up at me with a shocked expression on her face.

"You bit me again" She muttered out as she removed her hand from my lower back and brought it up to the side of her neck with a little pout. I felt a little laugh bubble up out of my throat as I reached one of my hands up to remove her hand and the other down to grasp her wrist and pull her hand up towards my face.

"I'm sorry baby" I whispered as I leaned down and sucked lightly on the slightly bruised skin hearing her let out a satisfied little mewl. "You just taste so good" I finished with a smirk as I pulled my lips away from her neck and brought her hand to my mouth to taste her fingers.

"S-Stop that….You're gonna make me horny again" She replied as she pulled her hand away from me and then pushed at my shoulder lightly. I let out a little laugh as I leaned down and ran my lips over hers lightly before pulling back and rolling off her body.

"Just you wait….You are so getting it on our honeymoon" I said as I stood up from the bed and brushed my still semi wet hair out of my face. I watched her quirk her eyebrow up at me before she shrugged her shoulders and then climbed out of the bed to stand in front of me.

"Can't wait" She replied with a sexy little smirk as she pushed past me, slapping me on the ass lightly as she made her way to the bathroom.

________________________________________________________________________

"I just filmed for the past twelve hours Mitch…..Why do we have to go anyway?" I asked in a whiny voice as I glanced over at Mitchie in the passenger seat, who was staring back at me with an amused look.

"I promised Dallas I would be there for her appointment" She answered back in a duh voice that made me shake my head.

"But isn't that why she has Shane?" I asked, still trying to come up with a reason for us not to have to go. All I wanted to do right now was cuddle up with Mitchie and go to sleep for the next 8-10 hours.

"Shane's an ass….You should know that" She replied haughtily as I pulled the car into a parking space at the women's health clinic and put it into park. I sighed lightly, not quite believing what I was about to say as I glanced over towards Mitchie.

"I think he's really trying baby….Maybe you should give him a break" I said with a little wince as Mitchie's eyebrow shot up dangerously and her mouth opened in shock. "It's just….he seems like he is being a good guy….for Dallas anyway" I finished hearing her sigh in frustration before she nodded her head at me.

"I've noticed that too….I've never seen Dallas so happy" She replied with a thoughtful look coming onto her face before she locked her gaze with mine. "Okay…I'll cut him a break….for you" She finished as a smile overtook her features.

"Thank you" I said as I reached my hand up and pushed her bangs back out of her eyes and then leaned forward to capture her lips with mine. I could taste a hint of her strawberry lip-gloss making a little moan rumble out of my throat as I slipped my tongue out to brush against her lips lightly before pulling away from her. "I love it when you wear that strawberry lip-gloss" I said with a little groan as the sensations in my body started running rampant yet again.

"Oh….Well I happen to love you" She replied with a little grin as she scooted her body as close as she could in the small car and slipped her hand up to rub against the nape of my neck.

"Well I happen to love you too" I answered back with a smile as she pulled me forward and kissed me again. "And I love strawberries mixed with Mitchie's lips" I finished with a little laugh as I pulled away and licked my lips hungrily.

"Hey….No getting kinky in the parking lot….Don't you see what that gets you" I heard over my shoulder as somebody tapped on the glass. I turned around to see Dallas standing there motioning to the little bump that she was no longer hiding. I glanced back over at Mitchie to see her shaking with laughter as she opened the car door and climbed out.

"Dallas…..Need I remind you, that no matter how many times we get kinky in the parking lot….That will never happen" I heard Mitchie say as I climbed out of the car and saw Mitchie now rubbing at the little bump that was Dallas's midsection. I shook my head lightly at their interaction before noticing that someone was missing.

"Where's Shane?" I asked glancing around the parking lot and seeing no sign of him. "I don't even see his flashy Lamborghini" I finished as I brought my gaze back to Dallas who was shaking with giggles.

"I accidentally threw up on him" She answered with a giggle as she pointed behind me towards a clothing store. "There he comes now" She finished as I glanced over my shoulder to see Shane crossing the road with a bag clutched in his hand and a big smile on his face.

"I got you something baby" He said as he reached us and leaned down to kiss Dallas on the cheek before pulling what looked like two onesies out of the bag. He held it up to show us; it said 'I love my mommy' on it. "Here….this one's for you" He continued as he held the other one out to Mitchie.

"I love it baby, thank you" I heard Dallas say as I settled my gaze on Mitchie who was looking down at the item with a little smile. I walked over to stand beside her to read it; it said 'My aunt rocks'. I laughed lightly before nudging Mitchie in the shoulder.

"Oh…Thanks Shane….It was really nice of you to think of me" She said nervously as I put my arm around her and leaned down to kiss the top of her head. Shane shrugged his shoulders slightly before grabbing Dallas's hand.

"You ready to go hear our baby's heartbeat?" He asked with an excited grin as he pulled Dallas behind him. I shook my head lightly as Mitchie practically sprinted after them with a little squeal before I too walked towards the entrance.

________________________________________________________________________

"Miki?" I heard Mitchie ask from her position on my shoulder as my eyes were drifting closed sleepily. I blinked tiredly and shifted on the couch before answering.

"Yeah baby" I answered in a groggy voice as a little yawn slipped out making me cover my mouth to stifle it. I felt her shift slightly as she lifted her head up to look down at me.

"Do you think we'll ever have a baby?" She asked nervously making my eyes pop open completely to stare at her. I saw the nervous look on her face and I wanted nothing more than to make it go away.

"I think we just need to focus on getting married for right now baby" I answered back as I reached my hand up to push her bangs out of her face. I heard her let out a little sigh.

"I know….I don't mean now, but….Later, do you think we will?" She replied making my eyebrows scrunch together slightly.

"I don't know…..Do you want to?" I asked as I cupped her cheek in my hand and rubbed my thumb over the little dip in her chin that I loved so much. I could imagine having a little girl with that same dip in her chin.

"Do you?" She asked nervously as she glanced up to meet my eyes. I smiled slightly as I leaned forward to peck her on the lips.

"I want you baby….and I want you to have everything you want….So, I'll ask again….Do you want to?" I answered seeing her gaze trail away from me slightly before slowly coming back as she nodded her head.

"I really do" She whispered as she lowered her gaze again. I shook my head before moving my hand down to cup her chin to make her look at me again.

"Then that's exactly what I want" I whispered back seeing a little grin start to form over her features. "A beautiful, perfect, little girl….Who looks just like you" I finished as I leaned forward and captured her lips with mine.

"What if it's a boy?" She asked with a little grin as she pulled back to look at me. "It might look kinda funny if it looked just like me as a boy" She finished with a little laugh.

"Nah….He'd still be the cutest kid ever….I mean just look at you" I said with a little grin as I pinched her cheek lightly. I watched her smile widen slightly as she blushed.

"I love you so much baby" She said as she buried her head back in my neck and wrapped her arm around my waist.

"Love you too Momma" I replied with a little laugh as I squeezed her tightly and placed a kiss on top of her head.


	13. Chapter 13 Possibilities

**A/N- Hey guys....Last chapter before the wedding. Hope you guys like this one. Please Review and let me know things you would like to see at the wedding, reception, or on the honeymoon. Peace Out**

**KittySquyres- Haha....Glad you liked the 'release'. I can't wait to write the honeymoon....YAY!!!**

**NicnicBbycakes- YAY for Updates!!!! Wouldn't their kids be so cute....LOL.**

**aznsmartalec- I would be cranky too....And I'll definately put the chicken dance in for you...HAHA!!!**

**Marissa-Xtreme Haley Fan- HAHA!!! Wonder why you liked the beginning. I thought that line was funny too....but I still like the getting kinky in the parking lot better. YAY for BABIES!!!!**

**MMKESLER- You should feel very special!!! LOL. Alright fine....now i'm gonna make it creepy....NAH J/K. LOL (High Five) That's like 21 dude....We are on a roll. **

**musicisinmysoul- LOL I would do the same thing too....Horndogs...J/K. HAHA. Trust me...I know about the nothing to read thing....that's why I try to update so often.**

**LLJoJo- YAY!! New reviewer. I'm glad you love the story....keep reviewing to make me very happy LOL.**

**i am indistructible- LOL...GET KINKY!!! It does sound like a good idea to make them have a kid....WE SHALL SEE!!! ;) HAHA I laughed so hard when you said that Shane was kissing ass.**

**CcSv- HAHA That was my favorite part too. Hmmmmmm? Would they make good moms? Maybe we'll find out ;)**

**KayCee89- You made me grin insanely huge when I read your review. You totally know how to stroke the ego....I like it LOL. P.S. I think you are pretty much awesomer!!!**

* * *

Chapter 13- Possibilities

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" I asked with an unsure look on my face as I glanced up at Mitchie who was leaning against the other side of the counter. She rolled her eyes at me before responding.

"You're the one who told Dallas she could help plan the wedding" She replied in a know it all tone while raising her eyebrow up at me. I sighed lightly as I picked up my plate and walked around the counter to put it in the sink.

"Yes….The wedding….I'm pretty sure this party she is planning, isn't gonna include that" I answered back as I turned back to face her while leaning my back up against the sink. "Remember what happened last time we let her plan a party….We definitely don't need that kind of publicity right now" I finished as she let out a little groan and then walked over to me and slipped her arms around my waist.

"I know….Especially after the whole, paparazzi catching us entering the women's health clinic fiasco….But, this isn't going to be like that" She said as she looked up at me through her long lashes and pouted her bottom lip out slightly. "Please….Just go along with this, for me" She finished as she continued to give me the puppy dog look. I let out a little groan before finally nodding my head. _I am so whipped._

"Fine….But I better get something pretty good out of this" I replied with a little grin as I quirked my eyebrow up and then glanced down at Mitchie. I watched the smirk on her face grow as she pushed up on her tippy toes and pulled my earlobe in between her teeth making a little moan slip through my lips.

"Oh, I can guarantee you'll get something good out of this" She whispered against my ear making my hands come up to grip her hips tightly as I let out another little moan. I tilted my head to the side as her lips started sucking lightly right below my ear sending pulses of pleasure throughout my whole body. "On our honeymoon" She finished as she pulled her lips away with a little giggle.

"That is so mean" I groaned out as the tingles lingered throughout my body. I leaned my forehead up against hers as she continued to giggle at me.

"I'm sorry baby….you're just so easy to play with" She replied making me pout my lips out slightly before a mischievous smirk made its way onto my face. She let out a loud squeal as I slipped my hands down and grasped her ass in my hands as I picked her up and sat her down on the counter behind us.

"I'll show you who's easy" I replied with a little smirk as I pulled her hips to the edge of the counter and pushed mine forward hearing her let out a little moan as they made contact. I watched as her eyes clenched closed and she bit down on her lower lip to stifle her moans as my hands slipped under her shirt and started trailing over the soft skin of her abdomen. "You really shouldn't pick on me baby" I whispered as I leaned down and started sucking roughly at the crook of her neck hearing a strangled moan slip past her lips as she brought her hands up to tangle in my hair.

"Oh good lord….Not again" I heard a familiar voice say making me pull my lips away from Mitchie's neck and pause my hands where they were currently cupping both of Mitchie's breasts.

"Mom….Dallas….Dianna" I said in a squeaky voice as I saw two shocked and one amused expression staring back at me over Mitchie's shoulder. "Hey….uh….What's up?" I asked awkwardly as Mitchie placed her hands over mine quickly and started trying to push them away. I looked down and noticed where they were currently residing as my face flushed red and I quickly pulled them out from under Mitchie's shirt.

"I thought you two were on a no sex kick" Dallas replied nonchalantly as she walked in and threw the bags that she had in her hands down on the counter. I quickly glanced back over to mine and Mitchie's moms to see them both with their eyebrows scrunched together funnily.

"We do not need to hear about this" They replied at the same time as they too walked in and threw their bags down on the counter. I glanced over as Mitchie hopped down off the counter with her face still beet red.

"So who's ready to party?" She asked with a little laugh as she finally turned around to face everyone. I watched as Dallas quirked her eyebrow up slightly with a little grin and knew that she was up to no good.

"Well….it looked like you and Mikayla were when we walked in" She answered with a giggle as Mitchie groaned and buried her face in her hands. I shook my head at her but couldn't help but to let out a little laugh at her comment too.

"New subject….Decorations or food…..Who's doing what?" My mom said loudly to get all of our attention away from what had just happened. I grimaced slightly at both options before looking over at Mitchie who was smiling from ear to ear.

"Food" I heard Mitchie squeal as her and her mom started rifling through the bags excitedly.

"Guess it's you and me on decorations duty" I heard Dallas say as she walked over and nudged my with her shoulder. I let out a long sigh before reluctantly nodding my head in her direction.

________________________________________________________________________

"Seriously Dallas….You're really starting to piss me off" I said through clenched teeth as I looked in the full length mirror and straightened out my knee length black dress for what felt like the thousandth time. I glanced over at the clock to see that I still had twenty minutes before I was 'allowed' downstairs.

"But I don't wanna look fat" She replied haughtily as she pushed me away from the mirror to look into it herself. I shook my head with a little sigh, as I looked at her in her blue dress.

"You don't look fat….You look like you are about four months pregnant…It's cute" I said yet again as I tried to reassure her. "Now move so I can finish curling my hair…Mirror hog" I finished as I pushed her out of the way with my hip and picked up the curling iron to put the finishing touches on my hair.

"Well somebody's cranky when they don't have their Mitchie fix for a couple of hours" She replied sarcastically as she walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed. I finished my hair and shook it out slightly before I let out a frustrated sigh glancing back over my shoulder as I laid the curling iron down.

"I know….I can't even help it sometimes" I said as I walked over and sat down next to her to pull my heels on. I glanced up to see her quirk her eyebrow up at me slightly.

"I don't get cranky….I just miss Shane really bad when we're apart" She replied as I slipped my heels on and then leaned back up to look at her. I grinned slightly at the dreamy expression that had overtaken her features at the word Shane.

"So you must really like him huh?" I asked not really sure as to what their relationship status was. I watched as she shook her head in the negative before she glanced up at me with a little grin.

"I think I love him" She answered making my eyes widen slightly before I stood up from the bed._ I never thought I'd see the day when I wasn't surprised to hear that somebody loved Shane Grey._

"Wow….Have you told him yet?" I asked as I looked over at the clock to see that it was time to go downstairs. I watched Dallas's face take on a panicked look as she too stood up from the bed.

"No….And you can't tell anyone either" She replied in a panicky voice as I walked over to open the bedroom door. I shook my head at her lightly before responding.

"I promise not to tell….But you should really tell him…..I can tell that he loves you too" I said as I opened the door and stepped out leaving a flustered Dallas behind.

_Wow!! That's a whole lot of people. _I thought to myself as I walked down the stairs seeing mine and Mitchie's families, the cast of our shows, our bands, and of course, Connect three all squeezed into our apartment. I could feel my eyes being drawn to the other side of the room where the makeshift dance floor was as I reached the landing and started making my way through the crowd. Finally, my eyes settled on the one thing that made my heart not only stop, but also beat out of my chest at the same time._ That is most definitely the sexiest red dress I have ever seen…and it's on Mitchie….I think I might need a 'creative' break._

"You look absolutely gorgeous" I whispered into her ear as I placed my arms around her waist and pulled her body back against mine from behind. I heard her let out a little sigh before she turned her body around in the embrace and ran her eyes up and down my body.

"You do too" She replied with a shy smile gracing her features that made me lean down and capture her lips with mine. I heard a little moan slip past her lips as I pulled back and leaned my forehead lightly against hers.

"Dance with me?" I whispered out as I heard a slow song start to play through the speakers. I watched the smile on her face grow as she brought her arms up around my neck and we started swaying back and forth.

"We've never danced together before" She whispered as she glanced up at me through her eyelashes. "I like it" She finished as she leaned her head against my chest and closed her eyes.

"I like it too" I whispered as I tightened my grip on her waist slightly and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "And I love you" I finished making her lift her head up to look up at me.

"I love you too….Always" She replied quietly as I leaned down and ran my lips over hers lightly. I felt her fingers slip into the hair at the base of my neck as she slipped her tongue past my lips and ran it lightly against mine making a quiet moan rumble past my lips.

"Can you believe that in less than three days….you're gonna be my wife?" I asked quietly as I pulled my lips back and talked into her ear. I felt her shiver slightly as my breath ghosted over the shell of her ear.

"I can't wait" She whispered as the song came to an end and she pulled away slightly. I leaned down and captured her lips one last time before dropping my hands from her waist.

"Me either baby….Me either" I replied with a big smile as she brought her hand up and ran her fingers lightly across my cheek.

________________________________________________________________________

"It's a boy!!!….I'm so excited" I heard Shane exclaim as he passed the ultrasound picture around the circle of people, making sure to point out to everyone that it was in fact a boy. I shook my head as I turned around and looked for Mitchie in the crowd of people, she had been pulled away from me about an hour and a half ago and I hadn't seen her since.

"Looking for Mitchie?" I heard someone ask making me stop scanning the room and settle my gaze on the redhead in front of me. I felt my smile grow as I threw my arms around her and pulled her into a hug.

"Jen….I didn't know you were here….And yeah, I am….Have you seen her?" I said all in one breathe as I pulled back and started looking around the crowded room again. I saw her laugh at me slightly before raising her eyebrow. _Okay, so maybe I had a little to drink….I'm just buzzed though._

"Last time I saw her she had had about as much to drink as you" She answered with a laugh as I continued to search the room. I let out a little laugh as I finally spotted Mitchie, who was clumsily dancing with her mom in the kitchen.

"I think she's had a little more since then" I said as I pointed towards the kitchen hearing Jen let out a loud laugh at my fiancé. "I better go tell her to slow down…I know how she gets when she drinks….and I don't think the rest of the party needs to see her in the buff" I finished hearing Jen let out another loud laugh as I pushed my way through the crowd and walked into the kitchen.

"Miki" Mitchie squealed as soon as she laid her eyes on me before clumsily throwing her arms around my neck and knocking me backwards into the counter. "I was wondering where you were" She finished with a little giggle as she pulled back and kissed me sloppily on the lips.

"I can see that" I replied with a laugh as she pulled back and I pushed myself off the counter with a little groan. _Okay, that hurt a little bit._ I thought to myself as I rubbed my back with a little grimace. "How much have you had to drink sweetie?" I asked with a grin as Mitchie twirled around in front of me.

"Just a little bit" She answered in a singsong voice as she fell back into her mom slightly. I laughed as I grabbed her hands and pulled her back towards me, she stumbled slightly before coming to rest in my arms.

"You're gonna have to go home with your mom tonight" I said with a little groan as she started sucking at my neck lightly. I felt her pull back suddenly to look up at me with a scandalized look.

"No….C'Mon….I promise to be a good girl" She whined as she pouted her bottom lip out and stamped her foot lightly. I felt a little laugh bubble up my throat as I tightened my arms around her and pulled her into a hug.

"Okay….But if you start being bad, I'm sleeping on the couch" I said making her pull back to pout at me again. "Don't give me that look….you'll be mad at me later if I take advantage of you" I finished as she pouted for a few more seconds before nodding her head that I was right.

"Come look at all our presents" She squealed excitedly as she pulled me towards the dining room table that was covered with bags. I shook my head at her before looking down into a few of the bags, my eyebrows raising up as I noticed the contents.

"Mitch….Babe….Did you happen to look at any of these?" I asked with a little grin as she stopped twirling and looked at me before shaking her head no.

"No….Why?" She asked with a little giggle as she came over to stand beside me. She glanced down into a few of the bags before looking back up at me with huge eyes. "Oh…My…God" She said making me snort out a laugh at her.

"Our friends have a very twisted sense of humor" I said as I grabbed the bags in my hands and turned towards the stairs. "I'm taking these to the bedroom…..Where they belong" I finished as I started walking towards the stairs only to be stopped by Mitchie's grip on my wrist.

"Don't put them away….They have to be packed" She said with a smirk crossing her features. I felt my eyebrow raise up slightly as I thought about all the possibilities that these little bags held. "Our honeymoon is gonna be awesome" She finished with a little giggle as she leaned up and pecked me on the lips lightly before turning and strutting off in the opposite direction.


	14. Chapter 14 The Big Day

**A/N- Hey Guys.....So here is one of the chapters that you guys have been waiting for.....THE WEDDING!!!!!. And next to come is the honeymoon chapter, which I know you guys can't wait for....Neither can I LOL. YAY!!!! for going over 100 reviews....This makes me very happy. Love you guys so much and hope that you like this chapter. Please Review and Peace Out.**

**MMKESLER- It's okay girlie....Hope you have fun on vacation!!!! Looking forward to your future reviews LOL.**

**iLoveDemiSelena- LOL I'm excited too....You make me very happy when you say things like that!!!**

**aznsmartalec- Look out for your chicken dance reference....Just for you!!!**

**lita rocks LbC- LOL....Wonder what all is in the bags? You'll get a little preview in this chapter HAHA. It is always Dallas....IDK Y....Just seems to be funnier with her than anyone **

**LLJoJo- Honeymoon chapter next YAY!!! Hope you like this one too though LOL.**

**musicisinmysoul- A little preview of what's in the bags this chapter. LOL. Hope you like this chapter too.**

**Marissa- Xtreme Haley Fan- Yes it's the wedding....and for a fellow One Tree Hill fan....you may recognize some things I stole from the show. LOL. Honeymoon is next YAY!!!! Hmmmmm....They were walking into a women's health clinic with Shane Grey....I'll let you use your imagination for that one HAHA.**

**CcSv- Everyone loves a drunk Mitchie....and Dallas interrupting possibly sexy moments LOL. Hope you like this chapter.**

**KayCee89- Yes....I'm a girl LOL. You and all my other amazing reviewers own my little heart, so I'm so happy to hear that you love the story. Hope you like this chapter just as much. P.S. You are awesomest to infinity (Beat That LOL)**

**NicnicBbycakes- Well finally the wedding is here.....But what's even better....That means that next chapter is the HONEYMOON!!!!! Hope I live up to the hype LOL.**

* * *

Chapter 14- The Big Day

I took a deep breathe and let it out slowly as I stared at myself in the full-length mirror. I could feel the nervousness pulsing around my entire body as my hands shook slightly and I gave my mom a little grin over my shoulder.

"You look beautiful sweetie" I heard her say as she messed with my hair for a few seconds and then shot me a reassuring smile in the mirror. I gulped slightly as I straightened out my dress and nodded my head at her.

"Thanks mom" I got out on a shaky breath as the door to my little room clicked open quietly. I turned slightly to see who had come in to be met by Dallas who was dressed in a knee length purple dress that matched the one my mom was wearing.

"You and Mitchie couldn't have chosen black as your wedding color could you?….I look like a grape" Dallas muttered with a little laugh as she stepped into the room further. I felt some of my nerves leave my body as a laugh rumbled up out of my throat at her comment.

"Because black is such a hot wedding color" I replied with a little snicker as Dallas just quirked her eyebrow up at me and put her hand on her hip in a disapproving manner.

"Mitchie would have liked the idea…..By the way….She's like really nervous" Dallas replied with a little chuckle….I, however, did not find this funny in the least as my nerves just came back full force. "You are a much more pleasant nervous person, let me tell you" She finished as her and my mom shared a little laugh, but I couldn't even find it in my self to breath at this point.

"Nervous how?….Like leave me at the altar nervous?" I asked in a panicky voice as I let my nerves get the better of me and I started pacing the room. I heard their laughter die down as they looked at me as if I was somewhat crazy from my little outburst.

"Okay….So maybe you're not so pleasant" Dallas said with a little wince as I turned around and pinned her with a murderous glare. I watched as she glanced to my mom trying to get her to do something to calm me down.

"Honey, you have to relax" My mom said as she cautiously approached my now shaking form. I felt my body relax slightly as she wrapped her arms around my body and pulled me into a little hug, but only slightly.

"Yeah….Mitchie would never leave you at the altar….She like loves you and junk" Dallas said making both my mom and my own eyebrows scrunch together slightly as we turned and looked at her with an 'are you serious?' expression on both of our faces. "What?….I'm not good at pep talks" Dallas whined as she noticed our expressions. I couldn't help but to let out a little laugh at her before shaking my head.

"It's time ladies" I heard the voice of my father say as the door clicked open and his head popped in. I felt my nerves diminish slightly as I saw him and let the big smile that was trying to cover my face finally come out.

"Daddy" I breathed out as he came into the room and pulled me into a big hug. I could feel my body physically relaxing as I let my body sink into his embrace.

"We'll meet you out there sweetie" I heard my mom say quietly as her and Dallas slipped out of the room.

"You look beautiful baby" I heard my Dad say as his voice cracked slightly making me pull back to see unshed tears in his eyes. I took a deep breath and let it out as I pulled out of the embrace.

"No…..No crying, you'll ruin my makeup before the wedding" I said in a fake stern voice that I somehow pushed out past the lump that had lodged its way into my throat. I heard him chuckle lightly as he nodded his head.

"You're right….That would be horrible" He replied as he continued to chuckle before offering his arm out to me. "You ready to get married?" He asked as I reached out, wrapped my arm around his lightly, and then took a deep breath.

"I'm ready" I said as I felt him pull on me slightly as he guided me out the door and down the hall. I could feel the nervous butterflies starting to churn around in my stomach as we stood in front of the entrance and the familiar wedding march song started to play.

I took a one last deep breath before I plastered a smile onto my face and started my ascent down the aisle to where my mom and Dallas were already standing. I could feel hundreds of eyes glued to me as I tried to keep my nerves in check by concentrating on not tripping in these heels. No matter how many eyes were on me….I only cared about one set of eyes, but since I opted to walk out first….they were nowhere in sight at the moment.

"I love you sweetie" I heard my Dad whisper in my ear as he leaned down and kissed me on the cheek. That's what it took for me to finally realize that I was now standing at the end of the aisle.

"Love you too Daddy" I whispered out with a soft sigh as I turned to take my place in front of the preacher and he turned to take his seat next to my step father. I let my eyes drift over to the reassuring smile my mom was giving me before quickly snapping back to the end of the aisle when the music started again and the doors opened.

"Wow" I breathed out on a shaky breath as in stepped the singular most beautiful sight that I had ever seen. I felt my heart start beating erratically as her gaze lifted up to meet mine and her face broke out into one of her breathtaking smiles. I felt like I was in some kind of trance as the smile on my face finally became real, and I followed her every move carefully until she was standing right in front of me grasping my hands tightly in hers.

"I love you" She whispered so low that only me and the preacher could hear making me squeeze her hands lightly with mine.

"I love you too" I whispered back before glancing up at the preacher as he cleared his throat before beginning his speech.

"Friends, we have been invited here today to share with Michelle and Mikayla a very important moment in their lives. In the time they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now they have decided to live their lives together as wife and wife." He started out as I grinned at Mitchie seeing her blush when he used her real name. _And now my day is complete…..I have my blushing bride._

"If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together- let them speak now or forever hold their peace" He said before pausing for a few seconds to hear nothing but silence. "Good….Now, there are many things that I could say to you today…but, instead, I choose to hear the words that you have for each other….Michelle" He continued as he nodded his head at Mitchie. I took a deep breath as I glanced up at Mitchie who was once again blushing from the use of her real name.

"Mikayla, it's been said that there is one word that will free us from the weight and the pain of life….And that word is love, and I believe that" She said as she glanced up at me with a little grin. "It doesn't mean that it hasn't been hard, or that it won't be….It just means that I found a stillness and a bravery in myself with you….You make me brave" She continued with a little sigh as a lump formed in my throat. "I will love you until the end of time….This I vow today" She finished with a big smile and I couldn't help but let one take over my face too before I cleared my throat quietly to get rid of the lump.

"Last year we stood by a lake, and I told you how much I loved you, and how no matter what I would always protect you….On that day, nobody but us believed that this would work" I started out as I squeezed her hands lightly when her eyes filled with tears. "But, I don't think anybody understood the love I had for you, because, if they did…..they never would have doubted us….So, I wanted to marry you today in front of most of our world….Because today, when I look into your eyes my love for you only grows" I continued as I reached up to wipe away the tears that had leaked down over her cheeks. "It's even stronger now….And that love will never waiver….This I vow to you, today….And always" I finished with a smile as I brought my hand back down and gripped hers tightly.

"Michelle Devonne Torres….Do you take Mikayla Marie Gomez to be your wife?" The preacher asked Mitchie as a smile slipped onto her face and she nodded her head.

"I do" She answered as she turned to Dallas and got the platinum band before turning back to me and slipping it onto my finger with a smile. I grinned at her before glancing back up to the preacher.

"And do you Mikayla Marie Gomez…..Take Michelle Devonne Torres to be your wife?" He asked me as I continued to grin at Mitchie.

"I do" I answered never letting my gaze stray from hers before turning and taking the ring from my mom and slipping it onto her finger. I heard her let out a little gasp as she noticed it wasn't only the platinum band that we had picked out, but was also diamond encrusted.

"And now, before the eyes of god…..I now pronounce you married" He said making my smile grow as I waited for the words that I knew would come next. "You may kiss your brides" He didn't even get to finish, as I wasted no time and quickly leaned in and captured her lips with mine. I could hear the crowd laughing as Mitchie sighed against my lips when I pulled away and turned towards all the people as they started to clap.

"I present to you….Mrs. Mitchie and Mikayla Torres" He said making my smile widen to the point that my face was hurting as we walked down the aisle together.

________________________________________________________________________

"How does it feel to be Mrs. Torres?" Mitchie asked with a little grin as I tightened my grip slightly on her waist and swayed us back and forth. I felt a smile slip onto my face as I leaned down and ran my lips lightly over hers before responding.

"Absolutely amazing" I answered as I pulled back and leaned my forehead against hers lightly. "Do you know how gorgeous you look right now?" I asked as a shy smile slipped over her features and she blushed a little bit.

"I agree…..I do look gorgeous" She replied with a little smirk as my jaw slacked open slightly at her before a little chuckle slipped through my lips. "I'm kidding….You look gorgeous too…..And you wore heels" She finished with a little laugh as she glanced down at my choice of shoes.

"Yep….I must really love you huh?" I said with a little grin as I leaned down and kissed her cheek. I felt her nod her head slightly before she laid it gently against my shoulder and tightened her arms around my neck.

"It's a good thing I love you too then" She whispered against the skin of my neck causing an involuntary shiver to run down my spine. I grinned down at her before leaning down and placing a kiss on top of her head as we continued to dance our first dance as a married couple.

"Well that was fun" I said as I glanced over at Dallas and continued to try to wipe the cake icing off of my face at the same time. I heard her snort out a little laugh as she looked over at me.

"I can't believe she didn't fall down when you were chasing her…..That girl has got some mad high heel skills" She replied with a laugh as I threw the paper towel in the bin beside me and picked up another one.

"I know right…..And I mean, I haven't even had that much to drink…..and look at her" I said as I wiped the last bit of icing off my face and then pointed to the dance floor where Mitchie was attempting to dance with a few of her costars. My eyebrows scrunched together slightly as I listened to the music and then looked at the moves that the other people were doing. "You think we should tell her that she's doing the Macarena to the chicken dance song?" I asked with a laugh as I glanced over at Dallas who was quickly rifling through the little bag she was carrying.

"No….I think we should get out our cell phones…..and record this fine memory" She replied with a mischievous smirk as she pulled her cell phone out of the bag and pointed it at Mitchie.

"Dallas….I swear to god if that leaks onto the internet….I'll kick Shane's ass again" I said with a stern voice as I raised my eyebrow and pointed at her. I saw her eyebrows scrunch together slightly as she looked at me with a blank expression. "Well I can't exactly threaten you now can I?" I asked as I poked at her protruding stomach lightly hearing her snort out a laugh as she shrugged her shoulders and then shook her head.

"Relax….This is purely for future blackmail purposes" She replied with a little chuckle as she continued to point her cell phone at an excessively drunk Mitchie. I jumped slightly as I felt a hand rest on my shoulder before noticing that it belonged to my mother in law.

"Think we should tell her she's doing the Macarena to the chicken dance song?" She asked making me snort out a laugh as I glanced over at Dallas. "Oh who am I kidding….Dallas you better be recording this" She finished with a laugh that made me shake my head slightly at their antics before joining in.

________________________________________________________________________

"Okay….The pilot said we'll be ready in about five minutes" I said as I opened the door and walked into the back part of the jet before closing it behind me and then turning to find Mitchie sitting on the bed.

"This fruit roll up is awesome" Mitchie slurred out making me laugh as I walked over to sit down beside her on the bed. I glanced down to see one of our bags open and then quickly looked back up to what Mitchie had in her hands.

"Baby….Where did you get your fruit roll up?" I asked with a little grin as I had a feeling that I knew exactly where she got it from. I watched her stop eating and scrunch her face up in thought before an excited look came onto her face.

"Oh I know…..I got it from one of the bags from the party" She answered making me snort out a loud laugh as I hunched over and starting holding my stomach from laughing so hard. "Why are you laughing at me?" She asked in a huffy voice as she threw her 'fruit roll up' down on the bed and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Baby….That isn't fruit roll up" I said as I continued to laugh in spite of the glare I was now receiving. I watched her raise her eyebrow up at me slightly as I bent down and plucked the box that she had gotten it out of out of the suitcase and held it up. "Its edible underwear" I finished with another peal of laughter rumbling up out of my chest.

"Nuh Uh!!…..Give me that" Mitchie yelled as she ripped the box out of my hand and then squinted her eyes slightly as she tried to read the print on the box. I watched her eyes widen slightly before her face turned beet red. "Oh….Uh…..Woops" She slurred awkwardly before shrugging her shoulder slightly and then picking the discarded 'underwear' up with a little grin before taking another bite out of them. "At least their strawberry flavored….Wanna taste?" She asked as I felt the jet roar to life.

"Maybe I'll eat your panties later….Right now we gotta go get buckled in" I said as I stood from the bed and offered my hand to her. I watched her quirk her eyebrow up at me slightly as she grabbed my hand and stood pushing her body up against mine lightly.

"I can't wait 'til later then" She replied with a little smirk as she ripped another piece off and placed it in her mouth before slipping past me to go toward the front of the jet.


	15. Chapter 15 Mile High Club

**A/N- Hey guys....So I decided to kinda drag the honeymoon out....It will prolly be like two to three chapters now. This is mostly because I couldn't get the idea for this chapter out of my head...so. Hope you guys like this chapter, and I'll get the rest of the honeymoon up in the next couple of days. Please Review and Peace Out. P.S. Love you guys!!!!**

**NicnincBbycakes- HAHA....Yeah Mitchie is kinda kookoo....but I love writing her like that. Did you just growl at me?.....As a tribute to that awesomness....I added in a few growls this chapter just for you. LOL**

**aznsmartalec- LOL.....Glad you liked the chicken dance....Ask and you shall recieve. YAY I love writing drunk Mitchie.**

**i am idistructible- I come up with this stuff from real life experience....My sister got edible underwear for her bachelorette party and her 3 yr old found them and thought they were fruit roll up so she ate them...LOL. Glad you liked it HAHA.**

**Marissa-Xtreme Haley Fan- HAHA....Glad you liked the edible underwear part. Hope you like this chapter.**

**CcSv- Glad you liked last chapter so much....Hope you like this one just as much. I love writing the funny chapters, but then again I love writing the drama too.....Gotta have the perfect mix to make a good story...Hope i'm doing okay LOL.**

**musicisinysoul- Now you will find out what happens LOL. Hope you like it.**

**LLJoJo- YAY you think i'm funny....I try to be. Sometimes I worry that i'm the only one who laughs at my dumb jokes that I write. LOL**

**MMKESLER- Glad you had fun on vacation and that you liked the last chapter. But, who said this was the last chapter....HECK NO!!!! I'm saddened and gonna cry that you didn't high five me this review....you broke the roll we had going LOL. P.S. LOVE YOU in a non creepy way MORE!!!!**

**lita rocks LbC- Hmmmmm.....I think I might be able to put something to that effect in there for you. LOL**

* * *

Chapter 15- Mile High Club

I cracked my eyes open as I heard Mitchie let out a little groan when her phone started buzzing and let out a loud ring. I reached my hands up and rubbed my eyes from the lack of sleep, as I watched Mitchie stumble out of her seat and snatch her phone up off the floor with a huff.

"Hello" She mumbled into the phone while putting her hand up to her head and letting out another little groan. I laughed at her obvious hangover as I unbuckled my seat belt and walked to the front of the plane to see how much longer the flight would be. After learning that we had only about an hour left from the pilot, I turned and walked back towards Mitchie.

"I swear to god if she wasn't pregnant" I heard her mumble followed by a little sigh as she brought her hand up to cover her eyes.

"What's wrong baby?" I asked as I sat down beside her and rested my arm around her shoulders before pulling her body lightly up against mine. I heard her let out another little sigh as she snuggled up next to me and leaned her head against my shoulder.

"I can't believe she recorded this" She answered as she brought her cell phone up in front of my face to show me the video of her dancing. I couldn't help the little chuckle that rumbled up out of my chest at the memory before quickly cutting it off when Mitchie sent me a little glare.

"It could be worse baby" I said to her as she raised her eyebrow up at me in a questioning manner. "I could have videotaped you eating the edible underwear" I finished with another little snicker making her lift her head up and whack me on the shoulder roughly.

"Jerk….Please never bring that up again" She whined up at me as she pushed her bottom lip out for effect. I quirked my eyebrow up at her slightly before I tightened my grip around her shoulders and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm just joking baby…..It'll be our little secret" I replied with a little laugh as I leaned down and kissed the top of her head lightly. I felt her head lift up slightly before she gave me a devilish smirk making my eyebrows scrunch together in confusion.

"Good….Now…." She said making me even more confused as she sat all the way up before swinging her leg over my lap to straddle my hips. I felt the familiar pulse of tingles shoot through me as I brought my hands up to grip her hips tightly. "Wanna join the mile high club?" She asked using her husky voice that she knew drove me wild.

"Wha…Ummm….We only have like forty five minutes 'til we land" I stuttered out as Mitchie started trailing her lips down my neck and over my collarbone. I let out a little moan as she ran her fingers under the hem of my shirt and across my abdomen.

"Baby….We haven't done anything in four weeks…..And we haven't actually touched EACH OTHER for eight….I don't think it will take very long" She answered with a little giggle that made my stomach feel like it was doing back flips. I tightened my grip on her and pulled her hips against mine hearing her let out a little moan at the slight contact.

"O-Okay" I stuttered out before trailing my hands down to grip Mitchie's backside before pulling up on her as I too stood from where I was sitting. I leaned forward trying to capture Mitchie's lips with mine only to be stopped as she pushed back on my shoulders. My eyebrows scrunched together slightly before shooting up when I saw her pull her shirt over her head and toss it at me making it so I only caught a glimpse of her completely naked upper torso.

"You coming or what?" She asked with a little laugh that I could only hear as I pulled her top off of my head and then watched her saunter back the hall towards the bedroom area of the jet. My body felt as if there was a rope that was somehow tying me to Mitchie as my feet started moving of their own accord and I quickly followed her swaying hips.

I felt a little grin slip onto my face as I stepped into the room and clicked the door closed behind me. I leaned back against the door with a gulp as I watched Mitchie turn towards me and run her fingers down the valley between her breasts and then over her belly button before running them over the waistband of her jeans with a little moan.

"Cmere" She whispered with a little smirk forming over her features as I quickly pushed off the door and stepped closer to her. She reached her hands up to the hem of my shirt and pulled it over my head slowly before stepping closer and pushing her body up against mine. I couldn't help but to let out a little moan as I leaned down and captured her lips between mine before quickly slipping my tongue into her mouth.

I shiver ran down my spine and came to rest in my throbbing center as she ran her fingers lightly up my sides before slipping around to the back to unsnap my bra. I stepped back enough to slip the article of clothing off my shoulders before pushing my body back up against hers and attaching my lips to her rapidly beating pulse point.

"Mmmmm…..God baby, I need you so bad" I heard her whisper out with a moan as I trailed my lips down her neck and over her collarbone. The sound of her voice, so breathy and desperate sent an immediate pulse of pleasure straight to my center as I let out a little growl and quickly started to unsnap her jeans. After fumbling with the button for a few seconds, I finally got her jeans undone and slid them and her underwear down to her ankles.

"You know how much I love you for you…" I started to say as I pushed Mitchie back to lay on the bed before quickly slipping my pants and underwear off to join hers on the floor. "But god have I missed that gorgeous body of yours" I finished hearing her let out a little giggle as I climbed onto the bed and crawled between her legs.

"I K-Know….I can't imagine what it must have been like for you" She replied with a little smirk before clenching her eyes closed tightly and letting out a little moan as I pushed my hips against hers lightly and leaned down to suck the sensitive spot just below her ear.

"Masturbation hell" I whispered against the skin of her neck feeling her shiver underneath me before quickly reattaching my lips to her neck. I heard a loud moan rumble from between her lips as I trailed my lips down over her chest and took one of her hardened nipples between my lips while bringing my hand up to squeeze the other softly.

"Jesus Mik….Lower" She moaned out making me grin against her skin as I leaned to the side enough to slip my hand down over her quivering stomach. Her hips bucked up in anticipation as I ran my fingers down over her hipbone and then slipped between her thighs to tease her by touching her everywhere but where she wanted me to.

"Tell me what you want me to do" I whispered with a little grin as I ran my fingers teasingly up and down over her center making her push her hips forward to try to increase the pressure.

"Baby please" She whimpered in response as she dug the nails of her one hand into my lower back and fisted the sheets in her other one.

"Please what?" I asked, this time with a little chuckle as she let out a loud groan of frustration when I still wouldn't fully touch her.

"Ugh!!! Touch me, Lick me, Fuck me….I don't care, just stop teasing me" She half yelled making my eyes widen as her use of words sent a shot of tingles straight to my center. I let out a little growl as I dropped the game I was playing and quickly slipped my fingers past her folds and pushed inside of her. A half moan half sigh slipped through her lips as I pulled my fingers out slowly and then pushed them back in while rubbing over her little bundle of nerves with my thumb.

"Oh fuck" She moaned out as her head dropped back against the pillow and her nails scratched across my back roughly. "Faster" She finished making a little grin slip onto my face as I quickened the pace of my fingers and leaned down to capture her lips with mine.

I could feel her incessant moaning pushing against my lips and used the opportunity to slip my tongue into her mouth effectively cutting off the sound. Her hips were bucking against my hand and her whole body was starting to tense up as she pulled her lips away from mine with a little gasp and dug her nails into my lower back.

"M-Miki" She stuttered out past a moan as I leaned down and started sucking at the crook of her neck and curled my fingers slightly inside of her. I felt her whole body shudder against me as an excessively loud moan tore out of her. "Oh god" She gasped as her walls started to clench down on my fingers with every thrust. The pulsing that was happening between my legs seemed to be somehow connected with Mitchie, as every time she would moan or gasp it would pulse violently causing little moans to slip past my lips.

"A-Almost" She moaned out as her walls started clenching tighter and tighter and her hips started lifting up off the bed with every thrust. I quickened the pace of my fingers a bit more and rubbed my thumb roughly over the little bundle of nerves repeatedly. I heard a gasp slip through her lips as her hips shot up off the bed and her whole body tensed and shuddered against me. "Miki" She finished loudly as I leaned down and kissed her cheek before quickly pushing my body down over hers while still moving my fingers in and out of her.

"Don't move" I whispered out hearing her moans turn into little squeaks as I pushed my fingers against her now overly sensitive skin. I heard her let out a loud gasp as I pulled my fingers out of her and replaced them with my tongue. I couldn't help the moan that slipped between my lips when I finally tasted her again after eight weeks of not being able to.

"M-Miki….wait" I heard her gasp out making me lift my head slightly while still trailing my fingers around the little bundle of nerves that was causing her body to shiver underneath me. "Turn around please" She whimpered as her hips bucked up slightly against me. I felt a shot of pleasure pulse through my center as I quickly nodded my head and then turned my body around to straddle her upper torso.

"Mitch" I moaned loudly as I felt her start to kiss my inner thighs before lowering my mouth back down to suck that little bundle of nerves that I've missed so much between my lips. I felt her moan vibrate against my center causing me to shiver lightly before my body slumped down on top of her and my eyes rolled back in my head when she finally let her tongue slip fast my folds and into me.

I heard a little squeak slip from her lips as I came to my senses and realized that in my haze of pleasure I had bitten down on her inner thigh. My hips were pushing down against her mouth of their own accord as I quickly went back to work on Mitchie's center. Her loud moans vibrating against my center was pushing me closer and closer to the edge and I could feel my whole body shivering with pleasure.

"Miki" Mitchie squealed as she pulled her tongue away from me just long enough to shiver through her second orgasm. I felt the pulsing between my legs starting to get faster as she quickly slipped her tongue back into position and pulled my hips down harder against her mouth as her body continued to shiver underneath me.

"Mitchie….God baby" I moaned out as I pushed my hands into the mattress on each side of Mitchie's hips and arched my back as shot of pleasure shot from my center to every other point in my body. An extremely loud moan slipped past my lips as she quickened her pace making me rock my hips against her as my walls started clenching around her tongue.

"M-Mitch….Oh god" I stuttered out as my hips rocked harder against her and my whole body started tensing up. "Mitchie" I nearly screamed as the tension finally released and my whole body started pulsing with pleasure. I let out soft little mewls as my body slumped down against her and she licked up all the juices that were leaking from me.

________________________________________________________________________

I watched Mitchie pulling her hair into a ponytail out of the corner of my eye as I pulled my socks on. I grinned as I stood up and watched her smooth her hair back self consciously before searching her neck for possible hickies that I might have left.

"Do you know how much I love you?" I asked her quietly as I slipped my arms around her waist from behind and pulled her body back against mine. I heard her let out a little sigh as I leaned down and kissed her cheek lightly.

"I think I have an idea" She replied with a little giggle as I tightened my arms slightly around her. "Its about as much as I love you…..Mrs. Torres" She finished with a little smirk at me in the mirror. I grinned back at her as I shook my head.

"It's much more than that" I said as I leaned down and sucked lightly at the crook of her neck. I heard her let out another little sigh before a mischievous smirk covered her features causing my eyebrows to scrunch together slightly.

"Care to prove that?" She asked as she pulled out of my embrace and walked towards our bags that were sitting beside the bed. I gave her a confused look as I followed her, flung my body down on the bed, and then propped my head up on my arm to watch her.

"What do you mean?….I just married you didn't I?" I asked hearing her let out a little chuckle as she rifled through the bag that I knew was holding all the presents from the party. I hadn't had a chance to go through all the bags, but I knew that Mitchie had personally packed that bag so she knew exactly what was in there.

"Well I was kinda hoping we could make use of these" She replied with a smirk as she stood and turned with something in each hand. My eyebrows shot up as I noticed the metal in one hand and the dangling straps in her other. "Please" She pleaded with a little grin.

"As long as you wear the cuffs….Okay" I replied hearing her let out a little squeal as she jumped around a little bit. I couldn't help but to laugh at her when she acted like that.

"Well if I wear the cuffs….That means you get to wear this" She said with a little smirk as she sat down beside me on the bed and placed the thing up to my hips. "Look…It's a perfect fit" She finished with a little giggle as I glanced down at the straps that she had flung around my hips.

"Who even got this thing for us?" I asked with a little laugh as I grabbed it out of Mitchie's hand and brought it up closer to my face to inspect it. I heard Mitchie snort out a little laugh before she went back to rifling through the bag of 'goodies' as she liked to call it.

"Uh….Shane and Dallas" She replied while she continued to laugh before quieting down when the pilot announced over the intercom that we needed to get buckled in for the landing. I shook my head at her before tossing the thing into the bag and standing from the bed.

"Let's go get buckled in before you find anything else in there" I said with a little laugh as I heard her scoff at me quietly before standing up with something clutched in her hand and a triumphant grin on her face.

"Watermelon flavored" She squealed with a little grin as she ripped a piece off and shoved it into my mouth before skipping past me towards the front of the jet. I shook my head at her as I chewed on the 'fruit roll up' and then turned to follow her out.

"Hey…This is actually really good" I said with a little laugh as I sat down next to her and buckled my seat belt. I glanced over at Mitchie to see her happily chewing on the watermelon flavored underwear. "But you didn't have to force feed it to me" I finished making her look over at me with a sheepish grin.

"You promised to eat my panties later" She replied with a little smile showing off her amazing dimples. I shook my head at her before leaning over to run my lips over hers lightly.

"I assumed you would be wearing them when I said that" I whispered against her lips making her mouth drop open as a laugh bubbled up out of my throat. I watched her mouth open and close a few times before she finally responded.

"And you say I'm the dirty minded one" She replied with a raise of her eyebrow making me laugh even harder as the plane shook slightly and started to land.


	16. Chapter 16 Honeymooners

**A/N- Hey guys....so here is another chapter for the honeymoon. It is gonna be one more chapter and then I will be sending them back home and there will be a little time break in the story. Hope you guys like this chapter and as always PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you think. Love you guys and Peace Out.**

**MMKESLER- I love you in a non creepy way infinity.....HA BEAT THAT!!!! LOL. That deserves a high five cause it's just so random and funny (That makes 26). Is it bad that it makes me kinda happy that you were sad when you thought the story was gonna end. Maybe not that bad cause it also made me feel bad for making you sad....But still kinda happy LOL. That makes no sense.**

**musicisinmysoul- I love Watermelon too!!! **

**LLJoJo- HaHa....Yes the mile high club.....Are you a member? Glad you liked it LOL.**

**KayCee89- I'm sorry you've been sick....I just got over being sick so I understand. HAHA You make me so happy when I read your reviews. (blush) You called me a goddess. LOL. You're amazinger....Thats not a word but I don't care cause thats what you are.**

**aznsmartalec- Yes....Ask and you shall recieve.....LOL I never thought about how that might sound kinda dirty if people didn't know what we were talking about.**

**i am indistructible- HAHA.....Homework break....Time to break out the bag of goodies LOL.**

**KittySquyres- Yay Glad you liked it. I agree....Mitchie is so cute....I could just eat her up. LOL That sounded kinda dirty.....Gotta get my mind out of the gutter.**

**lizety spagetti- AWwwwwww!!!! Thank you so much.**

**NicnicBbycakes- Bad?....Or absolutely awesome combo?.....I'm going with the latter. LOL. I love it when you growl at me HAHA.**

**Marissa-Xtreme Haley Fan- Yay!!! I love how you put your favorite lines. Look at you getting all excited for the bondage.....Dirty Girl!!!!....Oh wait, I forgot that I'm the one writing the story. I don't know if that makes me more dirty than you or not.....What do you think? LOL**

**lita rocks LbC- LOL Giddy in your seat. I bet the pilot did hear.....I might have to put something in there about that LOL.**

**CcSv- Yay for the bag of goodies!!!! What do you want them to have in the bag? LOL**

* * *

Chapter 16- Honeymooners

I let out a little sigh as I opened my eyes and they immediately landed on a sleeping Mitchie. I felt a little grin slip over my features as she crinkled her nose up a little and then tried to snuggle her face down into my neck. I let her settle back into her slumber before I reached my hand up to run my fingers through her hair lightly.

"Mmmmm….That feels good" She mumbled sleepily against my skin after letting out a soft little mewl of pleasure. I chuckled a little as I leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead and then leaned back to watch her slip her gorgeous brown eyes open to glance up at me.

"Have a good nap?" I asked with a little grin as I reached my unoccupied hand up to shield my eyes from the offending sunlight. _Ugh!!! That's what I get for falling asleep on a hammock in the middle of the afternoon_ I thought to myself as I tried to shift my body slightly to relieve the tension in my back.

"MmmmHmmm" She mumbled with a little grin as she lifted her head up so that she could peer down at me. "Where are our sunglasses?" She asked with a little giggle as she noticed my hand blocking the sun from my eyes. I shrugged my shoulders and then watched as she leaned over me to look around on the ground.

"Mitch maybe you shouldn't lean….."I tried to say quickly, but didn't get it out in time as the hammock promptly tilted to the side and sent our bodies plummeting into the sand with Mitchie's body crushing mine in the process. "Ugh!!!!" I grunted out in pain as Mitchie pushed her hair out of her face and quickly rolled her body off of mine.

"Oh god….Are you okay?" She asked in a panicked tone that was ruined when she snorted out a laugh directly afterwards. I sent a little glare up at her as I pushed my body up off the ground with another little grunt and ran my hand down over my backside.

"I think I broke my butt" I whined making Mitchie laugh even more as she stood up next to me and brushed the sand off of herself before glancing up at my obvious glare. She immediately tried to stifle her laughter before raising her eyebrow up at me with a little smirk.

"I found our sunglasses" She said with a little giggle as she pulled her other hand out from behind her back and flashed my aviators in front of my face. I shook my head at her before snatching the sunglasses from her hand and pushing them onto my face with a little huff.

"I hope they come with ice" I replied sarcastically before poking my bottom lip out at her for effect. I heard her let out a little laugh as she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Nope….But they do come with a kiss" She said quietly before leaning up and capturing my lips with hers. I let out a little moan as she sucked my bottom lip in between her teeth and nibbled on it softly before pulling back and then quickly connecting her lips with my neck.

"W-What else do t-they come with?" I stuttered out breathlessly as I brought my hands up to grip her hips and then pulled them against mine lightly feeling her moan rumble against the column of my neck. She pulled back and smirked up at me slightly before leaning forward to reconnect our lips. I moaned as she slipped her tongue past my lips and ran it lightly over mine before pulling my lips away from hers with a little squeak as her hands trailed lower and she squeezed my backside roughly.

"Hey….That's damaged goods you're working with there" I said with a little laugh as she just grinned in response and then squeezed me again softly. I clenched my eyes closed tightly as she released her grip on my butt and then trailed her fingers lightly over the waistband of my swimsuit bottoms.

"Give me a chance and I'm sure I can make you feel better" She whispered as I watched her gorgeous smile slip over her features. "Let's go swimming" She finished as she slipped out of my grasp and skipped towards the ocean. I felt my jaw drop open in confusion as I quickly followed after her.

"Wait….What happened to the making me feel better thing?….I really liked that idea" I whined as I trailed after her. I watched as she stopped skipping and then turned to face me with a little smirk.

"Don't you trust me?" She asked with a little laugh as she quirked her eyebrow up at me. I looked at her quizzically for a second seeing her eyebrow raise up even more at my lack of response before I grinned at her and then nodded my head.

"Of course I trust you…..But you and water don't mix well" I answered as I closed the distance between us and slipped my arms around her waist. I saw her smile widen slightly making my eyebrows scrunch together a little bit in confusion.

"I have a surprise for you" She replied excitedly before turning and jogging the rest of the way into the water before diving in when she reached where it was deep enough. I felt panic course through me as I quickly ran after her to pull her out of the water that I knew she couldn't swim in. I was shaking slightly as I reached where she had dove in and started looking around for her in the clear blue water.

"Boo!!!!" I heard her scream from behind me making me jump and clutch my hand up to my chest. I turned around to see her grinning from ear to ear before I reached out and whacked her on the shoulder.

"Damnit Mitchie….Don't scare me like that" I said in an exasperated tone that just made her laugh even harder before I realized something. "Wait….Why are you not drowning?" I asked with confusion lacing my voice as I glanced down at her quizzically.

"That's the surprise….I learned how to swim" She squealed excitedly as she threw her arms around my neck and then jumped up to wrap her legs around my hips. I grunted slightly from the unexpectedness of it before quickly bringing my hands up to support her.

"Wait….If you know how to swim, why am I still carrying you?" I asked with a little laugh as I pushed us further into the water, letting the waves crash up against Mitchie's back. I heard her let out a little giggle as she buried her face into the crook of my neck and placed a little kiss there causing pulses of pleasure to shoot through my body.

"Because it reminds me of our first kiss" She replied against the skin of my neck before pulling back to look up at me. "It kinda turns me on" She finished with a little smirk as she used the leverage from her arms around my neck to push her hips up against my pelvic bone with a little moan.

"Time to go back to the house?" I asked with a quirk of my eyebrow as I squeezed her ass lightly causing her to buck her hips against me. She was panting slightly as she glanced up at me with her darkened eyes and then nodded her head.

________________________________________________________________________

"Are you sure about this?" I asked with an unsure look as I locked the cuff in place around Mitchie's wrist. I looked up at her quizzically to see her nodding her head before glancing down at the straps and new appendage that now adorned my hips again.

"You look really hot with that on baby" She said with a little smirk that was meant to ease my nerves as I crawled onto the bed and in between her legs. I shook my head at her before leaning down to capture her lips in a slow kiss.

"I look hot in anything" I whispered against her lips as I pulled away just enough to speak. I heard her let out a sexy little groan at the loss of contact before she chuckled up at me.

"You look even hotter without anything" She replied with a little laugh that quickly turned into a moan as I bit down lightly on her earlobe and then started trailing my lips down her neck. I grinned against the skin of her neck at the loud gasp that escaped her lips when my hand found its way to her chest and squeezed softly.

"Bet you wish you didn't have those cuffs on right about now" I said with a little laugh as I glanced up to see her wrists straining against the metal. She didn't reply to my remark though as she just pushed her hips up against mine with a little moan and then wrapped her legs around my hips.

"Are you gonna talk or are you gonna take advantage of them?" She asked breathlessly causing my grin to widen as I shook my head and then leaned down to peck her on the lips before moving down over her body. I quirked my eyebrow up at her as I hovered my lips over her stomach.

"You asked for it" I answered quietly before slipping my tongue out and into her bellybutton making her squirm and let out a little moan. "I think I might have fun with this" I finished with a little laugh as I trailed my lips up the center of her stomach and then around one of her nipples.

"M-Miki" She stuttered out with a sexy little groan when I refused to take her nipple into my mouth and just started tracing my lips across to the opposite breast to do the same. "P-Please" She pleaded as she pushed her chest up trying to increase the contact with my mouth. I was trying my hardest not to let her breathy pleading words get to me, but it was kind of hard when every sound she made sent a pulse of pleasure straight to my center.

"Do you love me?" I asked with a little grin as I pulled my lips away from her skin and then blew lightly causing little goose bumps to appear and a little moan to slip past her lips. I watched her nod her head with her eyes clenched closed in anticipation.

"Yes" She answered with a little whimper as I leaned down and nipped lightly at the skin of her heaving chest. I grinned as I pulled back and noticed the little mark that I left on her skin.

"That's nice" I replied with a little chuckle as I continued to tease her by running my hand up the inside of her thigh. I felt her hips push up against me slightly in response as her jaw dropped open at what I had said.

"Miki!!" She squealed in exasperation making me laugh as I finally leaned down and took her nipple into my mouth. A loud moan rumbled up her throat as her back arched off the bed and she pushed her chest up against my mouth roughly.

"I love you too baby" I whispered as I pulled my lips away from her skin with a little pop and then pushed my body down over hers further to trail them down over her hipbone. I heard a little whimper escaper her as her hips bucked up off the bed and then she tightened her legs on my hips to pull me against her.

"Baby p-please" I heard her plead out with a moan as I let my fingers slip between her thighs to run lightly over her opening. "I-I need you" She finished with an even louder moan as I trailed my index finger around her little bundle of nerves and pushed my hips against hers. I gulped at my sudden nervousness as I reached down and grabbed my new appendage and ran the head of it over her opening hearing a little groan in response as her hips wiggled.

"You'll tell me if it hurts right?" I asked as I pushed it in just a little and she let out a strangled moan in response. I glanced up to see her nodding her head with her eyes clenched closed as I leaned down and captured her lips with mine before pushing the rest of the way in. She let out a little squeak against my lips and her whole body tensed up underneath me.

"Oh….Oww" She whimpered against my lips as I leaned my forehead up against hers and a lone tear trailed down over her cheek. I reached my hand up and wiped it away with the pad of my thumb as I leaned down and kissed her cheek lightly.

"Do you want me to stop baby?" I asked in concern as I tried to soothe her by running my fingers lightly over her cheek. I heard her let out a little sigh as she tilted her head into my touch and then shook her head.

"No….It only hurt for a second….I think you can move now" She answered with a little grin to reassure me as I quirked my eyebrow up at her. "But…Do you think we could take these cuffs off, 'cause they really do hurt" She finished making me let out a little laugh as I nodded my head and then reached up and easily released her wrists with the push of a little button.

"Better?" I asked as I pulled one of her wrists towards me and placed a little kiss over the red ring around it. I let out a little moan as I felt her other hand trail down my side and then grasped my ass to pull my hips into hers. She let out a loud moan and bucked her hips up in response.

"Oh god…..M-Much better" She replied huskily as I leaned down and sucked at the sensitive spot just below her ear before slowly pulling out and then pushing my hips back up against hers a few times. "Mik….Faster baby" She moaned out as she rolled her hips against mine and tangled her fingers in my hair.

"I better get something good out of this" I said with a little moan as the throbbing between my legs was becoming nearly unbearable from all the sexy sounds she was making. Even though I was getting nothing out of the situation, I knew that Mitchie was, so I quickly complied and sped up the movement of my hips slightly.

"Oh m-my god" She moaned sexily as she started moving her hips against mine to meet me thrust for thrust. I could feel her whole body tensing as her legs tightened around my hips and her moans started turning into a kind of chant that switched from her praising god to her praising me.

"Tell me when you're close baby" I panted slightly in her ear, this position was a lot more exhausting when you had a penis. I tilted my hips up slightly and pushed forward seeing her eyes roll back in her head.

"Oh f-fuck that's good" She moaned loudly making me grin as I continued to keep my hips at that angle and moving at steady pace. I heard her loud moans turning into little squeaks as her head pushed back into the pillow and her fingernails dug into my lower back roughly. "I….Oh god…..S-So close" She moaned out incoherently as I reached my hand in between us and ran my finger lightly over the little bundle of nerves that I loved so much and pushed in as deep as I could. A scream escaped her as her whole body tensed in pleasure and then she let out a long string of moans mixed with a few profanities as I pushed my hips against hers slowly a few more times. I pulled out of her slowly and unlatched the thing from around me before throwing it over the side of the bed and then cuddled up next to her still trembling body.

"I….Love….You" She panted out as she turned onto her side and pulled my arms around her before pushing her lips up against mine for a short but passionate kiss. I breathed heavily as I tightened my arms around her and then kissed her forehead lightly as she snuggled her face into my neck.

"I love you too baby" I replied breathily as she tangled our legs together and then closed her eyes sleepily. I let out a little laugh as I glanced down at her. "You'd think I would be the one who was wore out here" I finished as she let out a little giggle and then cracked her eyes back open to look up at me.

"Remind me to thank Dallas and Shane" She said with a little laugh as she leaned up and pecked me on the cheek and then snuggled back down into my neck. I grinned as I thought about that scenario.

"Something tells me you'll change your mind when you feel how sore you are in the morning" I replied with a little chuckle before continuing. "And we didn't even pack the wheelchair" I finished as I continued to laugh when Mitchie lifted her head and smirked down at me making my eyebrows scrunch together.

"That's big talk from somebody who claimed to break their butt earlier" She said with a little giggle as I shook my head and then leaned up to kiss her.


	17. Chapter 17 When?

**A/N- Hey guys....Wow, I think that is the longest I have gone without updating....Sorry. Halloween weekend and the time change thing threw me off my game....but don't worry, i'm back now LOL. Hope you guys like this chapter....this is the last part of the honeymoon. The next chapter will be set about five months later than this one. PLEASE REVIEW!!!.....Peace Out**

**MMKESLER- Yeah....I tend to not make sense alot LOL. I was only kidding.....I could never be happy if you were sad. And yay for high fives....They make me so happy....So HIGH FIVE (28) plus two if your next review makes me smile LOL. So we're definately at 30 now. YAY!!!!**

**Marissa- Xtreme Haley Fan- Uh....Yes, Of course I read it....It was only the inspiration behind me writing Demi Selena. I think I'm okay with being dirty....Its way more fun than being a good girl LOL.**

**iLoveDemiSelena- I'm confused....Is this a good thing or a bad thing?.....I'm going with good HAHA.**

**aznsmartalec- Ugh!!! I know what you mean....It takes a real genius to fall out of a hammock and that is why we have done it so much LOL. Of course....I make everything dirty in my head HAHA.**

**LLJoJo- Yes....there is definately lots more to come. Nope....Unfortunately I am not a member either.....Not scared of heights....just disgusted by bathrooms LOL, which is the only place for that kind of activity on planes that I can afford. HAHA**

**NicnicBbycakes- Okay....yeah I'm a freak.....Grrrrr!!! LOL. But you like my kinky sex stories....you admitted it.....So who's a freak too? HAHA**

**CcSv- I had to throw that wheelchair thing in there....It's one of my favorite lines from the story so I had to keep it going LOL.**

**i am indistructible- No alcohol this chapter.....Maybe later LOL. And yes....U R creepy......But I wouldn't want it any other way....LOL J/K. **

**lita rocks LbC- So.....I put the wheelchair in there for you LOL. Although it might not be what you think. Read to find out.**

**musicisinmysoul- WOW!!!!! I like your WOW LOL. **

**KayCee89- Woot Woot!!!! You always make me so happy.....And you always make me blush at your compliments LOL. You are awesomestest......SOOOOO not a word, but I don't care cause thats how I roll. HAHA......Keep making me smile and I'll try to keep making you smile. **

* * *

Chapter 17- When?

"Do we have to go home tomorrow?" Mitchie asked with a little grumble before taking a bite of her dessert and letting out a little moan. I laughed at the look of pure contentment that the hot fudge sundae was causing on her face as I nodded my head at her.

"Unfortunately….I can't believe how fast these last two weeks have been" I replied with another little laugh as Mitchie glanced up at me with chocolate sauce all over the corner of her mouth. I shook my head at her before reaching across the table and wiping the little mess off with my thumb. I watched her quirk her eyebrow up at me slightly as I sucked the sweet substance off of my finger with a little smirk.

"Can't we just like…..Live here?" She asked with a little laugh as she shoveled another spoonful of ice cream into her mouth and swallowed it before continuing. "And by the way….Don't do that in public" She finished making my eyebrows scrunch together slightly in confusion.

"I think Disney would be a little mad if we never came back…..And don't do what?" I replied as she finished off the rest of her ice cream. I watched her smirk at me as she stood from her chair and offered me her hand. I looked at it skeptically for a few seconds before grasping it and letting her pull me from my seat.

"You know how hot it makes me when you suck stuff off your fingers" She whispered in my ear as she released my hand and wrapped her arms around my waist. I let out a little chuckle that quickly turned into a moan when I felt her teeth lightly tugging at my earlobe. "It's a combination of my two favorite things…..Your fingers and your tongue" She finished making a smirk form over my features as I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her body closer to mine.

"Perv" I replied with a little chuckle as her jaw dropped open and she pulled back to smack me. I just continued to laugh as I grabbed her hand and pulled on her to get her to follow me. "I'd hate to see how horny you'd get if I licked something off of that strap on you're so fond of" I finished with more laughter as I glanced over to Mitchie to see her jaw practically laying on the ground.

"Oh yeah…..I'm the perv" She replied as she snapped her jaw shut and then started laughing uncontrollably as we strolled along the beach. "Where…are….we….going?" She asked between peals of laughter.

"I wanna show you this place I found the other day….You know, when you were 'working on your tan' " I answered with a little laugh as I knew for a fact that was just her excuse to catch up on sleep. We had been quite busy of the nights (wink wink), but also didn't want to waste our days of beautiful sunshine in Fiji.

"But Miki….Its like midnight….I can't see a thing" She said as I continued to pull her down the beach. "Let's just go back to the house and you can show me tomorrow morning" She finished as we finally reached where I wanted to take her.

"But we're here already" I replied as I pointed behind me to show her what I was talking about. Even through the darkness, I could see Mitchie's eyebrows scrunching together.

"You drug me a mile down the beach to show me a big rock?" She asked sarcastically making me laugh as I used the grip I had on her hand to pull her closer to the thing. "Uh….That's great Miki" She finished with fake enthusiasm as I let go of her hand and started easily climbing up the side of it.

"Will you stop and come on already?" I replied with a little chuckle as I reached my hand down towards her once I reached the top. I heard her let out a little sigh before she nodded her head and then took my hand to let me pull her up.

"So what's so great about this rock?" She asked as she crawled over and sat down on the edge, letting her legs dangle down over the side. I watched the moonlight reflect off of her beautiful features for a few seconds before crawling in behind her and slipping my arms around her waist.

"It's good for stargazing….And there just so happens to be a meteor shower tonight" I answered hearing her gasp a little as she quickly looked up toward the sky. I felt a grin slip over my features as I leaned down and kissed her cheek lightly.

"I've never seen a shooting star before" She said quietly as she continued to stare up at the sky in amazement. I felt her shiver lightly in my embrace making me tighten my arms around her waist.

"Are you cold?" I asked making her finally bring her gaze back down to look at me before she nodded her head.

"A little…..It's colder up here than it was at the restaurant" She replied as another little shiver rippled through her body making her shake lightly against me. I let go of her waist and slipped my jacket off my shoulders before bringing it around and wrapping it around her.

"Better?" I asked as I laced my arms back around her waist and felt her snuggle back into me. She nodded her head lightly before turning and capturing my lips with hers. I let out a little moan at the unexpectedness of it before she pulled back and snuggled her head back into my neck and looked back up at the sky.

"Oh look there's one" She squealed excited as her arm shot out of the cocoon of my jacket and pointed up towards the sky where there was indeed a bright streak quickly flashing across it.

"Make a wish" I whispered in her ear as I closed my eyes and made my own wish in my head. I felt Mitchie's fingers lace through mine as I slowly opened my eyes back up and looked down at her. "What'd you wish for?" I asked with a little chuckle as I saw a dreamy smile on her face.

"It won't come true if I tell you" She replied with a little laugh as I tightened my grip on her and pecked her on the cheek lightly.

"Just a little hint….I'll give you a hint about mine" I said making her let out a little giggle before she turned her body to the side letting her legs fall over top of my right thigh. I saw her bite her lip nervously making me a little confused.

"O-Okay…..Remember when we talked about….The uhhh….Baby thing" She replied nervously making me take her shaking hand into mine and give it a reassuring squeeze before nodding my head. "Well I was kinda wondering….When?" She finished with a little gulp as she finally brought her gaze up to meet mine.

"What do you mean when?" I asked with the confusion evident in my voice as I reached my hand up and brushed her bangs back behind her ear. I heard her let out a little sigh as she fiddled with my fingers nervously.

"Like….When do you think we'll….Start trying for that?" She asked making the realization of what she was asking practically smack me in the face. I blinked slowly and opened and closed my mouth a few times, as I tried to think up an answer.

"Uhhhh…..I…..Well, I guess I don't really know" I answered slowly seeing her face fall slightly as the words left my mouth. "Why baby?" I asked as I watched her eyes starting to glisten slightly in the moonlight. I wanted nothing more than to make her feel better in this moment, but I wasn't about to say that I was ready to have a kid right now to do it.

"That's what I wished for" She answered quietly making me wrap my arms around her waist and pull her into a little hug. "I wished that you wouldn't want to wait….That you would want to have a family with me" She finished in a whisper as she buried her face into my neck making me feel the wetness that was leaking from her eyes against my skin. I felt my chest constrict a little at her words as I tightened my arms around her.

"Baby….I do want a family with you" I said as I reached my hands up and cupped her face lightly before pulling her away from my neck and wiping at her tears with my thumbs. "But, we're only eighteen……I just think that's a little young" I finished as I pulled her forehead up against mine lightly. _I hate it when she cries_ I thought to myself as my chest constricted again and a lump formed in my throat.

"Your mom had you when she was sixteen" She answered, her voice cracking a little before she sniffled lightly. I let out a little sigh as I let the idea wash through my mind again….It's not like the idea repulsed me or anything….I guess I was just scared.

"I'll tell you what…..Why don't we give it like six months to a year….Then we'll decide if we're ready okay?" I said seeing her face brighten up a little at my words. I couldn't help but to grin when I saw her beautiful smile slip onto her face.

"Really?" She asked excitedly as I nodded my head at her question and then grunted when she roughly threw her arms around my neck and let out a loud squeal. I let out a little chuckle as I wrapped my arms around her tightly.

"Are you happy?" I asked as I pulled back seeing her eyebrows scrunch together at my question. "Do I make you happy?" I clarified before watching a little smile slip onto her face.

"Of course you make me happy baby" She answered as she leaned forward and ran her lips over mine lightly. I let out a little sigh of contentment as she pulled away and stared into my eyes.

"Good….Cause that's what I wished for" I said as I grabbed her hand and pulled on it slightly. "Let's go back to the house and get packed" I continued as she crawled past me and started climbing down over the side of the rock. "Mitch wait let me go….." I started to say only to stop talking and wince as I heard her scream and then hit the ground with a sickening thud.

________________________________________________________________________

"Mitch….When I said that thing about the wheelchair I was kidding baby" I said with a little laugh as I pushed Mitchie up the ramp that they had made for us to board the jet. I quickly cut it off when Mitchie glared at me menacingly over her shoulder.

"This is all your fault…..You and your stupid rock" She grumbled as I pushed her over beside one of the seats and locked her wheels in place. I shook my head at her as I leaned down and easily lifted her out of her wheelchair and into the seat next to it.

"Hey…You liked the rock until you fell" I replied as I reached down and started buckling her seatbelt only to have my hands slapped away. I let out a little sigh as I leaned my hands on the armrests on either side of her body. I watched as she got her seatbelt buckled and then quickly crossed her arms with a little huff. "Hey…." I continued seeing her roll her eyes slightly before glancing up at me with a questioning look. "I love you" I finished while reaching one hand up to brush my fingers lightly over her cheek.

"I love you too" She answered back as she leaned her face into my touch and uncrossed her arms. I let a little grin slip onto my face before I leaned down and captured her lips lightly with mine. I felt her puff out a little sigh against my lips as I pulled back and then sat down in the seat next to her.

"At least its just a sprain….You'll be better in a few days" I said as I buckled my seatbelt and then glanced over at Mitchie to see her eyeing her wrapped up foot in disgust. I let out a little laugh at the look before reaching my hand over to lace our fingers together.

"It hurts" She whined over at me while poking her bottom lip out for effect. "Kiss it and make it better?" She asked with a little smirk as my eyebrows lifted and I shook my head back and forth.

"I draw the line at kissing your feet baby" I replied with a 'oh hell no' look on my face hearing her laugh at my expression. "I'll get you a pack of ice after we get in the air though" I finished hearing her quit laughing before looking over at me with a loving look on her face.

"Why are you so good to me?" She asked with a little smile as she squeezed my hand and then started drawing little designs on the back of it with her fingers. I shook my head at her before leaning over to kiss her cheek lightly.

"Because I love you so much" I replied against the skin of her cheek before letting my lips drop down to suck lightly at the spot just below her ear. I heard her let out a low moan as her grip on my hand tightened dramatically. "And because you're so damn sexy" I continued with a little chuckle as she shivered when my breath hit the side of her neck. "And because I get rewarded for it" I finished as I placed one last kiss below her ear and then pulled back seeing her with a slightly flustered look on her face.

"Which is most important?" She asked quietly as she finally got her bearings back and shot me a shy smile. I felt a little smirk slip over my features as I glanced over at her.

"Definitely the rewards" I replied with a little chuckle as her jaw dropped open and she whacked me on the shoulder. "I'm only kidding…..I do everything because I love you so much" I finished as she laced our fingers back together and leaned her head over onto my shoulder as the jet rumbled to life and started to take off.

"I love you too baby" She whispered as she leaned up and kissed my cheek lightly and then snuggled her face into the side of my neck. I grinned down at her and then placed a kiss on top of her head as we ascended into the air and headed for home.

________________________________________________________________________

"Mom!!!…..Dad!!!" Mitchie called out as I pushed her through the door and then closed it behind me. Nobody replied but we could hear footsteps coming from upstairs causing us both to turn our attention towards them as Dallas waddled down them with a big grin.

"They're not home…..Geez looks like Mikayla made good use of our gift" She said with a laugh as she eyed the wheelchair that Mitchie was sitting in. I chuckled and shook my head before glancing down at Mitchie whose face was bright red.

"Oh ha ha…..I sprained my ankle" Mitchie replied sarcastically as I pushed her wheelchair into the living room and then plopped down on the couch along with Dallas. I watched as the smirk on Dallas's face only grew at Mitchie's words.

"Sounds kinky" She replied before snorting out another loud laugh. I couldn't help but to laugh at it, Dallas knew exactly how to push Mitchie's buttons and it was quite hilarious.

"Oh for the love of god….I fell off a rock you perv" Mitchie said in a half yell that only made Dallas laugh louder as she clutched at her growing stomach. I glanced over to see Mitchie cross her arms with a little huff before quickly glancing back at Dallas as she quickly sat up.

"Oh my god….I almost forgot….I have a surprise for you" Dallas said quickly as she pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and started pressing buttons. I watched Mitchie's eyebrows shoot up skeptically and knew that I looked similar. "Look what shows up when you call me now" She finished excitedly as she pushed the phone out in front of Mitchie's face to show her the video of her dancing at the reception.

"I hate you" Mitchie grumbled as she uncrossed her arms and then gripped the wheels of her chair with a little huff before pushing herself out of the room while mumbling profanities the whole time. I couldn't stop the laughter that I snorted out as soon as Mitchie was out of earshot.


	18. Chapter 18 So You Had A Bad Day

**A/N- Hey guys....So here is the next chapter. Like I said....this one is about 5 months after the last chapter.....So thats why Dallas is so far along now. Hope you guys like this chapter....And let me know if there are some things that you would like to see in future chapters and i'll see what I can do. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! Love you guys....Peace Out.**

**MMKESLER- You are like always the first to review.....Always the first to make me smile....That's worth 3 high fives, bringing us to like what 35?!! LOL. So I took your hot tub idea into consideration and promise that in the future....You will see something to that effect cause I love you so much(non creepy HAHA). Hope you like the Dallas humor this chapter LOL.**

**musicisinmysoul- Me neither....Believe it or not....i'm totally surprised by what happens too because I don't plan out chapters I just sit down and start writing and whatever comes out is what you guys see LOL. Not sure if that is such a good process, but it seems to be working. HAHA**

**NicninBbycakes- Epic Fail!!!! Are you trying to say that Mikayla is not a sex goddess?...LOL. And did you muahahah at me?....I like it....More freakiness HAHA. We should start a freak club....I'll let you come up with a name....Let me know LOL.**

**aznsmartalec- I know you love me....LOL. J/K. But seriously....If I make your mistakes sound good then I'm also making myself sound good at the same time....Hammocks and me don't mix....I'm a big klutz LOL. P.S. I think I love you too ;) Shhhhh!!!**

**CcSv- Well thank you....I do try LOL.....Glad you liked it. I had to put the wheelchair thing in there because people said that if I didn't they would think I was all talk.....So take that doubters LOL. **

**i am indistructible- Oh No!!!! You don't have to threaten me.....I was thinking bout it anyway LOL....Great minds/Creepy minds think alike. HAHA You make me laugh so hard....Gangsta!!!! What would you do to me if I didn't think about it huh?....Write me mean reviews LOL........Uh oh....Now i'm giving you ideas. I didn't mean it I swear LOL.**

**lita rocks LbC- Because.....Mitchie and Mikayla + The dark.....Always= an injury LOL. Its a simple little equation that I use to accentuate their clumsiness HAHA. Oh and glad to know that I remind you of your brother....Since I based Dallas off of the way I am with my sisters in real life LOL.**

**Marissa- Xtreme Haley Fan- Of course that would be your favorite line.....You always pick the dirtiest LOL. It makes me laugh though cause those are always my favorites as well. You know what would be fun to write maybe later on in the story.....Wheelchair sex LOL. I don't think i've ever seen that one done before. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

Chapter 18- So You Had A Bad Day

"Ugh!!!!" I grunted out as I turned my head away from the sight in front of me with a disgusted look. I glanced over at Mitchie to see her staring intently at the TV screen with a little smile while eating popcorn. "Are you sure you wanna do that someday?…..And seriously….How can you eat and watch that?" I asked earning a little 'Shhhh' from Dallas on the other end of the couch.

"Baby it's a miracle….And you know how much I love popcorn" She answered while never letting her eyes stray from the childbirth video that Dallas was making us watch. I shook my head before looking past Mitchie to see Shane with a look that was similar to when you smell something really bad.

"It'll be a miracle if me and Shane can keep our dinners down" I mumbled to myself as I shifted slightly in my seat and then glanced back towards the TV. "Okay….I think I've seen enough" I said quickly as when I had turned back the baby was crowning and that was just a little much for me. I quickly stood up from the couch and made my way to the kitchen before shakily lowering myself onto one of the chairs at the counter.

"You okay?" I heard Mitchie's familiar voice ring out through the silence as I lowered my face into my hands and let out a little sigh. I nodded my head slowly as I felt my stomach settle a little bit.

"They should put a warning label on those DVDs…..Warning, may cause you to hurl" I replied hearing Mitchie let out a little laugh as she walked towards me and then leaned her elbows down on the counter.

"So I'm guessing that I'll be going in with Dallas alone" She said with a little chuckle as I lifted my head up and quirked my eyebrow up at her. I sent her a little glare as she just smirked at me.

"There's no way in hell you're convincing me to watch that in live action" I replied with a vehement shake of my head. I heard Mitchie let out a little sigh before she shook her head at me lightly.

"What about when we have kids….Are you gonna abandon me in the delivery room?" She asked as she walked over and pushed me back against the chair before climbing into my lap. I let out a little groan as I thought about actually having to witness that little 'miracle'.

"Can't I just hold your hand and like….Not look at that stuff?" I asked making her let out a little laugh as she trailed her fingers up my arms and then locked her hands behind my neck.

"I guess I can handle that compromise" She answered quietly as I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her as close as I could in our current position. I let out a little moan as her familiar vanilla scent engulfed me before leaning forward to capture her lips with mine. I felt her fingers tangle in my hair as I easily slipped my tongue past her lips and rubbed it lightly against hers.

"I love you so much baby" I whispered as I pulled my lips away from hers and buried my face into her hair. I heard her let out a little sigh as she let her fingers run through the strands of my hair.

"I love you too" She replied quietly as we just sat like that for a few minutes, just enjoying each others company before being rudely interrupted by a scream from Dallas.

"Alright you boring old married couple….Get your asses in here" She yelled making me let out a little groan as I tightened my grip around Mitchie when she started to move. I heard her let out a little giggle before responding.

"Did you change the movie?" She yelled back, obviously for me and not for herself.

"Yes….Now come on" She answered loudly as her voice was no longer coming from the living room but from the doorway of the kitchen. I lifted my head from Mitchie's hair and glanced over to see her standing there with her hands on her hips. "No getting busy in the kitchen" She finished with a little smirk as Mitchie's face turned red just like it always did when Dallas made her comments.

"I'll make us some more popcorn" Mitchie mumbled embarrassedly as she pecked my cheek lightly and then pushed herself out of my lap. I shook my head at Dallas as I stood from my chair and then walked back into the living room to see Shane sitting on the couch.

"That bad huh?" I asked as I plopped down on the opposite end and glanced over at his sheet white face. I watched him nod his head slowly before looking back at me.

"There are just some things that you can't unsee" He said making me snort out a loud laugh as Dallas waddled back into the room and took her seat next to Shane.

"Good ….That means you'll always remember your child being born" Dallas said with a big grin as Shane's eyes widened and her gulped slightly making me laugh even harder.

________________________________________________________________________

I felt a grin slip onto my face as I turned the knob and pushed the door open only to have it quickly slip off when I saw Dallas instead of Mitchie standing behind the counter in the kitchen.

"What are you doing here?…..And what are you wearing?" I asked in confusion as I eyed the bikini she was wearing while trying not to laugh. She looked kinda funny with her almost nine-month belly practically hiding her bottoms from view.

"Mitchie called a little while ago and said that she had a bad day at work….And some other stuff that she still won't tell me about and that she needed to talk" She answered as I looked around the apartment for my wife but still saw no sign of her. "She had been drinking when I got here and insisted that since she was going into the hot tub that meant I needed to wear a bathing suit too" She finished with a little laugh as I quickly brought my gaze to the balcony doors where a splash and giggle sound was now coming from.

"Please tell me you didn't let her drink too much" I asked with a little laugh as I slipped my jacket off my shoulders and threw it over the back of the couch before walking into the kitchen where Dallas was eating all of our cookies. She gave me a little glare as I sat down at the counter and snatched one of the cookies off her plate and quickly shoved it into my mouth.

"Duh!! Do I look like I'm in any condition to handle Macarena Mitchie?" She answered making me snort out a loud laugh and shoot cookie crumbs out of my mouth and onto the counter below. "Well that was attractive" She finished with a disgusted look as she eyed the crumbs all over the counter.

"So is that bikini" I threw back sarcastically as I swallowed the mouthful of cookie and then stood from the stool. I heard her let out a little chuckle as I walked over to the balcony doors and peered out to see Mitchie relaxing in the hot tub.

"Since you're home….Can I please leave?" She whined making me laugh as I turned back towards her and nodded my head. "Thank god….I was about to get some when she called" She finished making me laugh even harder at that statement.

"Serves you right…..All those times you interrupted us" I replied thinking of all the times she not only stopped me from getting some, but also used it to embarrass the hell out of Mitchie later.

"Yeah yeah, whatever….I'm leaving" She said sarcastically as she waved her hand at me and then picked her purse up and flung it over her shoulder before waddling towards the door. I snorted out a loud laugh as I watched her before speaking up.

"You might wanna put some clothes on first….For god's sake we have neighbors….We don't need them scarred for life" I said as she turned back around and flipped me off before waddling her way to the bathroom. I shook my head with a little laugh as I turned back around, opened the balcony door, and then stepped out letting the door click shut behind me. I grinned as I walked towards Mitchie, whose eyes were closed as she leaned her head against the rim of the hot tub.

"Hey gorgeous" I whispered as I leaned down next to her ear. I watched in amusement as her beautiful brown eyes popped open and brightened up instantly.

"Miki….You're finally home" She squealed excitedly before throwing her wet arms up around my neck making me grunt as she pulled me down against her roughly. I let out a little chuckle as I reached my arms up and loosened the hold she had on me before pulling back.

"Yeah….Sorry I had to work over, baby" I said before leaning down to leave a chaste kiss on her lips. I grinned a little when I pulled back and she tried to follow me with her lips.

"It's okay….Now you can join me in the hot tub" She replied with a little smirk as she trailed her fingers up my right arm and then grabbed the back of my neck pulling my lips roughly back against hers. I let out a little gasp at the unexpectedness of it and she used the opportunity to quickly slip her tongue past my lips. I let out a low moan as I felt her tongue against mine before quickly pulling my lips away from hers when I felt her start trying to pull me into the hot tub.

"W-Wait…..I still have all my clothes on" I stuttered out breathily as I pulled her hand from my neck. I watched the smirk come back onto her face full force as she quirked her eyebrow up at me.

"So take them off" She replied in a husky voice before biting down on her lower lip as she started running her eyes up and down my body. I could feel my body temperature rising and the butterflies swirling madly as her gaze settled on mine and she raised her perfectly sculpted eyebrow up at me challengingly.

"Dallas said you had a bad day at work and wanted to talk about it" I said changing the subject as I remembered why I had come out here in the first place. I heard Mitchie let out a little groan a she leaned her head back against the hot tub.

"Please tell me you did not just bring that up…..You're killing my buzz…..Not to mention the mood" She whined making me let out a little laugh as I reached my hand over and brushed my fingers over her cheek lightly.

"What happened?" I asked, knowing that she needed to get it off her chest. I grinned at her as she huffed lightly and then turned her head to the side to stare at me.

"Just some rumors going around…..I don't know why the press thinks that if you're having sex with one person, then that must mean you're having sex with everyone you know" She replied in a huffy voice as she crossed her arms and then closed her eyes with a little sigh. I let out a little laugh at her words because I knew for a fact that they were true….It is possible to just be friends with somebody!!!!

"Baby you can't let them get to you…..You can't drink every time there's a rumor about you" I said as I continued to brush my fingers over her cheek hearing her let out another little sigh as she nodded her head and then leaned it into my touch. "What were you even drinking?" I asked with a little laugh as I eyed the bottle sitting beside the hot tub.

"Champagne" She replied with a little grin as she opened her eyes and looked up at me making me give her a questioning look. "It was a wedding present" She said making me nod my head in understanding as I picked the bottle up and took a little sip.

"Not bad" I mumbled before taking a bigger drink and then smirking down at Mitchie. "Here I thought you were just a good kisser…..But now I know it was just the champagne making my mouth tingle" I said with a little laugh as Mitchie's jaw dropped open before she reached over and whacked my shoulder.

"Why don't you take off your clothes and join me…..I'm sure I could make some other places tingle with my mouth" She replied with a little laugh before she smirked at the blush that rose in my cheeks at her words. I saw her eyebrows lift up at me challengingly as she wiggled around in the water for a few seconds before brandishing the two pieces of her bikini in her hand and tossing them out onto the balcony with a little grin.

"You're too sexy for your own good" I mumbled to myself as I quickly pulled my shirt over my head and tossed it down on the balcony floor. I grinned as Mitchie's eyes darkened slightly and she bit down on her bottom lip as she watched my every move. My grin widened as I slowly undid the button on my pants and then slid the zipper down giving her a peek of my underwear.

"Will you hurry up…..Don't make me get out and undress you myself" Mitchie groaned as I slowly pushed my pants down over my legs and then kicked them off to the side with a little laugh.

"Something tells me I might like that" I replied with a little chuckle, but I did hurry up all the same, making quick work of my bra and underwear before climbing into the hot tub across from her. I watched Mitchie's smile widen as she grabbed the bottle of champagne and took a drink before wading over and crawling on top of me to straddle my hips.

"Tell me about these tingles" She whispered into my ear making a little moan slip past my lips as I brought my hands up to grip her hips roughly. I gulped quietly as she let her lips trail down my neck making tingles in my body that had nothing to do with champagne.

"I-I'm definitely f-feeling them right now" I stuttered out as I felt her hand graze down over my chest. Even under the heated water of the hot tub, I could feel the trail of fire that her touch left on my skin.

"From the champagne?" She asked with a little smirk as I shook my head back and forth before pulling her hips against mine making her let out a low moan. I pulled her forward a bit more before I placed my lips at the crook of her neck and sucked lightly for a few seconds before responding.

"That champagne has nothing on the things you do to me baby" I whispered against the skin of her neck making her shiver lightly in my arms. I was about to continue my assault on her neck when I heard a familiar ring tone pierce through the silence making a groan slip past my lips as I leaned my head down on Mitchie's shoulder.

"Sorry baby" I heard Mitchie mumble as she shifted in my arms slightly to pick her phone up off the ledge and then brought it up to her ear. "Hello" I heard her say into the phone before tuning her out completely and just focusing on keeping my hands in check while she was talking on the phone. I learned the hard way that Mitchie doesn't like to be groped while on the phone….Or should I say that my cheek learned the hard way.

I clenched my eyes closed and tried to think about anything that was non-sexual…..Not an easy feat when you have your very wet and naked wife straddling your hips let me tell you. Even as I was concentrating on other things, I couldn't help but to notice that the sexual tension that was in Mitchie's body just moments ago was turning into real tension under my fingertips. I chanced a glance up at her face to see a panicked look crossing her features as I quickly started listening to what was being said.

"We'll meet you guys there" I heard her mumble into the phone before she pulled it away from her ear and then quickly climbed out of my lap and onto the balcony, grabbing her towel as she went. "Dallas is having the baby" She squealed excitedly meeting my questioning look with a 'hurry the hell up' look of her own as she quickly ran back into the house to get dressed. I let out a little groan as the pulsing between my legs decided to rear its ugly head yet again before standing from the hot tub.

"Seriously Dallas?…..We just talked about this interrupting thing" I grumbled to myself as I started pulling my clothes back onto my very wet and overly turned on body.


	19. Chapter 19 Miracle

**A/N- Hey guys.....So here it is....The baby has finally arrived LOL. Hope you guys like this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Peace Out**

**P.S.- I get really excited by long reviews and they make me start writing more like almost immediately....So show me lots of love and I write faster.....Multiple chapters a day maybe LOL. Love you guys!**

**MMKESLER- Uh Oh!!! Don't burn your mac n cheese....Thats the worst. But because you almost did....Just for me!!!!.....I'll give you 4 high fives (45). HAHA...So....You better look out....cause something tells me that my tribute to you is coming up soon....Maybe in this chapter (hint hint). I LOOOOOOOOVE YOUUUUUU!!!!!! (non creepy LOL)**

**aznsmartalec- You had to watch that in 7th grade???!!!! Talk about scarring you for life LOL. And yes....We are both proud clumsy people who have a secret love for one another LOL.....Did that sound creepy or dirty????? Yes?.....Good thats what I was aiming for LOL J/K.**

**Marissa- Xtreme Haley Fan- Any sex sounds good LOL!!!! HAHA Those are some good ideas....i'll keep them in mind. I have a feeling you are going to like this chapter....judging by your review LOL!!!! I'm glad you give me ideas LOL....Since I write off the top of my head, it makes it easier when you guys give me ideas about what you wanna see.....Thanks!!!!**

**musicisinmysoul- YAY!!!! Yes the baby is finally here....Hope you like it.**

**iLoveDemiSelena- Me either......It may happen sooner than you think.....(hint hint) LOL.**

**i am indistructible- Are you kidding??? I absolutely loved your long ass creepy review....It was the best!!!! Oh no....Don't stop reviewing.....You can throw eggs if you want though LOL. Thanks for thinking of me and writing that long review so that people will see it and know how creepy we are.....HAHA They definately need to make a documentary about us....The Creepy People Countdown....Who do you think would get #1?**

**CcSv- It will always be Dallas that interrupts them....Its just so much fun to write.....Maybe someday i'll make it be Shane or something.....That might be funny too!!! LOL**

**NicNicBbycakes- I love how you put that she was cockblocked....It like made me spit my drink out when I read it LOL. I'm thinking we should call ourselves FU LOL.....Freaks United!!!! Well then GRAWR to you too!!!!! HAHA**

**lita rocks LbC- Yes....but it's so much fun to interrupt them LOL. Especially when Dallas is the one interrupting. Yes....She is the coolest sister ever....considering she is based off of me....I whole heartedly concur LOL. **

**LLJoJo- Nope you didn't....I almost cried LOL. At least you noticed and made up for it....So i guess I forgive you HAHA. **

* * *

Chapter 19- Miracle

I grimaced as another piercing scream rang out through the silence of the waiting room. I wasn't sure what was happening in there that was causing that kind of outburst, but just the thought made me shudder as horrible flashbacks of that video coursed through my mind. I rubbed my hands down over my face tiredly and let out a little sigh before glancing around the little room.

Mitchie's parents were sitting across from me, both with nervous looks on their faces as Dallas's screams continued to echo around the room. Maddie was sitting next to them playing some kind of handheld video game and not noticing anything else. And then there was Nate, who was sitting next to Maddie and shooting me little looks every now and then that only made me even more uncomfortable.

"Does it usually take this long?" I heard Nate ask with a little groan as he rubbed the back of his neck. I didn't know if he was talking to me or not so I just shrugged my shoulders making him turn his gaze onto Dianna who started talking to him almost immediately. Sitting in a waiting room for five hours, listening to Dallas scream was not what I had in mind when I got home from work last night.

"Do you hear that?" Dianna asked making me sit up in my chair a little straighter and start to listen. My eyebrows scrunched together slightly as I didn't hear a thing, not even Dallas screaming anymore.

"I don't hear anyth…" I started to say only to be cut off by a loud cry, but this time it wasn't Dallas, it was a baby crying. I could hear the doctor congratulating Shane and Dallas as we all stood and walked out of the little waiting room to stand outside of Dallas's door. My ears perked up again, when I heard Mitchie's laugh ring out and then Shane starting to speak.

"Uh Doc?….I think there's something missing" I heard Shane say followed by more peals of laughter from Mitchie. "Where's its junk?…..It's supposed to be a boy" He finished making us all burst into laughter outside the room.

* * *

I grinned as I opened the door to Dallas's room and saw Mitchie sitting in the chair by the window cradling the baby in her arms. I glanced around the room expecting to find the rest of Mitchie's family, not to mention Shane, but was only met with an empty room and a snoring Dallas.

"Where'd everyone go?" I asked with a little smile as I made my way towards her. I watched Mitchie's head lift slowly before she let her gaze meet mine and then a bright smile slipped over her features.

"Mom and Dad went home to get some sleep and Shane and Nate went to pick their parents up from the airport" She answered quietly before turning her gaze back to the sleeping baby she was holding. I felt a little flutter in my chest as I watched Mitchie holding the little girl in her arms, I'd never seen her so happy before.

"What's her name?" I asked softly, not wanting to disturb the sleeping bundle in her arms as I crouched down next to the chair. I watched Mitchie's smile widen slightly at my question.

"Megan Devonne Grey" She replied with a little grin as she put her pinky finger into the baby's hand and let her wrap her little fingers around it. I could feel the fluttering in my chest again as I reached my hand up and brushed my fingers across Mitchie's cheek. I waited for her to bring her gaze back to me as I let a little smile slip onto my face.

"I love you" I whispered quietly before leaning up leave a chaste kiss on her lips. I felt her sigh of contentment on my lips as I pulled away and leaned my forehead up against hers lightly.

"I love you too" She whispered back with a little grin as I pushed her bangs back behind her ear. I watched her gaze start to flicker back and forth between the baby and me before she voiced what she was thinking. "Do you wanna hold her?" She asked quietly making me pull back a little and gulp nervously.

"I-I don't know….I've never really" I stuttered out nervously as Mitchie stood from the chair and then motioned with her head for me to sit in it. A nervous sigh slipped past my lips as I stood from where I was crouched and sat down in the chair.

"Just relax baby….She'll be able to tell if you're scared" She said as she leaned down towards me with the little bundle. I nodded my head even though relaxing was about the last thing I was doing. I tensed up a little as she lowered the baby into my arms, but when I realized that I didn't drop her or anything I let out a little sigh of relief and looked down at her.

"Wow" I breathed out to myself as I relaxed completely as soon as my eyes settled on the familiar little nose that graced her round face. "She has your nose" I said quietly as I reached my finger out and tapped it lightly before slipping my pinky into her hand. I couldn't stop the grin the slipped onto my face as I felt the little fingers tighten around it.

"You're a natural" She said with a little smile as she sat down on the arm of the chair. "I think she likes you" She finished with a little giggle as Megan opened her eyes up slowly and started looking around.

"Duh….Why wouldn't she like cool Aunt Mikayla?" I replied with a little laugh as I watched her let out a little yawn and then close her eyes again. "Don't worry Megan…..I won't let mean Aunt Mitchie wake you up again" I finished hearing Mitchie let out a little scoff at my words.

"What's in the bag?" Mitchie asked making me lift my eyes up to meet hers with a little grin.

"I thought you might be hungry….I got tired of sitting in the waiting room, so I went and got some food" I replied as I stood up from the chair and walked over to the little basinet beside the bed.

"Oh my god, I'm starving….I love you so much right now" She answered making me let out a little laugh as I laid Megan down in the crib and then turned to watch her ravenously digging into the bag.

* * *

I shook my head and let out a little yawn as I walked into the bedroom to find Mitchie already passed out under the covers. We were both worn out after spending the last twenty-four hours at the hospital. I rubbed my eyes sleepily before clicking the light off and sliding into bed next to my sleeping wife.

"Night baby….I love you" I mumbled sleepily as I slipped my arm around her waist and snuggled my body up to her back. I felt her shift slightly in my arms for a second before her fingers laced together with mine.

"I love you too" She replied in a crackly sleep voice that had to be the most adorable thing I had ever heard. I couldn't help the grin that formed over my features as I placed a little kiss on the back of her neck and then buried my face into her hair while letting sleep start to overtake me. "Baby?" I heard Mitchie whisper quietly making my eyes slide back open with a little sigh.

"Yeah" I whispered quietly while I tightened my arm around her waist letting her know that I was listening. I loosened my grip on her as she shifted slightly before turning over so that we were face to face.

"So…..What do you think?" She asked quietly making my eyebrows scrunch together slightly as I once again tightened my arm around her waist and pulled her a little bit closer.

"About what?" I asked confusedly causing a little sigh to slip past her lips as she stared at me with a look that I've never seen in her eyes before. Even though I wasn't sure what the look was…..I knew that for some reason, it was causing the same fluttering sensation in my chest that I had felt earlier.

"Its two weeks 'til Christmas you know?" She trailed off nervously as she averted her eyes away from mine. I didn't know what she was going on about, but boy was she being confusing.

"Yeah….I know" I answered with confusion lacing through my voice before reaching up to grab her chin to bring her eyes back to mine. "Baby, what's this about?" I asked seriously, as I watched her bite down on her bottom lip.

"What if….As a Christmas present….You make my wish come true" She mumbled so quietly that I could barely hear her. My eyebrows scrunched together again before shooting up as the sudden realization of what we were talking about finally hit me.

"You wanna have a baby?" I said as more of a statement than a question before letting out a little sigh. I watched her nod her head slightly and I could tell from her eyes that she was trying to gauge my reaction to the idea. "That's what you want more than anything?" I asked as I pursed my lips for a few seconds and then saw her nod her head again. "And it would make you happy?" I finished while making her look me in the eyes as she slowly nodded her head again.

"It's the only thing I want" She whispered quietly against my lips. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly as I let my eyes meet hers.

"Okay" I answered quietly watching her eyes widen slightly as if she couldn't believe that I actually agreed to it. I saw her beautiful smile slip onto her face and her eyes brighten up significantly, as I grinned at her.

"Really?" She asked in disbelief as her eyes filled with happy tears. I let out a little chuckle as I pulled her body towards mine and into a hug. I heard her let out a sigh as she buried her face into my neck and squeezed me tightly.

"You know I can't say no to you…..Especially when I found out something very interesting today" I replied with a little chuckle as I let my hands start to wander around her back. I felt her tremble slightly as my fingers slipped under her shirt and trailed over her lower back.

"What's that?" She asked with a little smirk as she pulled her head back enough to look at me. I let out another little chuckle as I shifted forward and pushed her body back onto the bed, effectively pinning her under me. I heard her let out a little gasp as I leaned down and let my lips connect with her neck, sucking lightly at her pulse point before responding.

"You look very sexy holding a baby" I whispered into her ear making her let out a little laugh that quickly turned into a moan as I reconnected my lips to her neck and slipped my thigh in between her legs. I felt her fingers lace into my hair and her hips push up against me making me let out a quiet growl before she responded.

"Well, I think you look very sexy when you're giving me my way" She replied with a little chuckle as I trailed my lips down over her collarbone and then started pulling lightly at the bottom of her shirt. I pulled back and grinned at her as she sat up enough to pull her…..or should I say my shirt over her head and toss it across the room.

"Baby….You do realize that that just means I look sexy all the time right?….I'm such a pushover when it comes to you" I said with a little smirk as she laid back against the pillows and let me run my hands down her sides and over the tops of her thighs. I heard her let out a little laugh at my words as she squirmed slightly under my touch.

"I know….I use it to my advantage" She replied with a little smirk as she reached for the hem of my shirt and quickly pulled it over my head. I shook my head at her slightly before leaning down and capturing her lips with mine. I felt a moan rumble up out of my chest as she pushed up against me and slipped her tongue past my lips. Her fingers started trailing down my sides making me shiver lightly against her before I felt them hook into the waistband of my underwear and start to pull.

"Someone's in a hurry to get me naked" I said with a little laugh as I pulled back and pushed my underwear off my body. I heard her let out a little giggle making me glance back up at her and then let out a little gasp as she quickly pounced on me, pushing my back against the bed and straddling my hips. _How did she get her underwear off so fast?_ I thought to myself as I quickly brought my hands up to grip her now naked hips.

"Shut up and make love to me" She replied with a sexy little groan as I pulled her hips down against mine. I couldn't help the little grin that slipped onto my face as I reached up and pulled her face down to me for a short kiss as I slipped my other hand down over her center and rubbed lightly.

"Is this what you want?" I asked with a little moan as she moved her lips down to my neck and wiggled her hips against me trying to increase the contact. I heard a strangled moan slip past her lips as I trailed my fingers lazily around the little bundle of nerves that always drove her wild.

"God yes" She groaned sexily into my ear before sucking roughly at the sensitive skin just below it. I let out a low moan as I gripped her hip with my free hand and guided it upwards before slipping my fingers into position to rub lightly over her opening.

"I love you baby" I whispered into her ear making her tremble lightly as I lowered her hips down slowly onto my fingers. A loud moan rumbled against the skin of my neck as her body shook and her walls clenched down tightly on my fingers.

"I-I love y-you too" She stuttered out breathily as she started rocking her hips against me letting out little moans and whimpers every few seconds. The sounds she was making was sending little pulses of pleasure shooting throughout my body, coming to rest in my already throbbing center.

"God baby….Do you know how sexy you look right now?" I asked with a little groan as she sat up on me and threw her head back as I continued to thrust my fingers inside of her. She responded with a loud moan as she started rocking her hips against me again, pushing down against my center, and creating a friction that can only be described as delicious.

"More" She moaned out breathlessly as her walls started clenching around my fingers. I quickly complied with her demands and slipped a third finger into her and then curled them forward making Mitchie's whole body tremble and a strangled moan to slip past her lips.

"Oh g-god…..Miki" She moaned loudly as her hips started rocking even faster against me and her walls started clenching so tightly that I knew she was dangerously close. I couldn't stop the grin that slipped onto my face as I reached my other hand over rubbed lightly over her clit while curling my fingers inside of her making her whole body tense up on top of me and a half moan, half scream rumble up out of her chest.

"M-Mik….Mmmmmm" She moaned loudly as her whole body started trembling and her hips rocked lazily against me a few more times before her whole body collapsed on top of me. I let out a little chuckle as I pulled my hand free and wrapped my arms around her and then kissed the side of her sweaty forehead.

"You know….If I wasn't a girl….I daresay I'd be one heck of a baby maker" I said with a little chuckle that made Mitchie start shaking against me in laughter. I felt her pull out of my arms as she sat up enough to look down at me with a little smirk. I quirked my eyebrow up at her in question as she just shook her head at me.

"Give me a few minutes….I'm sure I can convince you of my own baby making skills" She replied with a little laugh that made my stomach do flip flops and tingles shoot throughout my body. I let out a little growl as she bit down on her bottom lip sexily and then leaned down and started sucking on my neck.


	20. Chapter 20 Christmas

**A/N- Hey Guys....So I decided to get into holiday spirit and write a Christmas chapter. All the stores and stuff are already playing Christmas songs....So I blame them for it. LOL. Hope you guys like this one. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Love you guys and Peace Out.**

**iLoveDemiSelena- HAHA OMG that cracked me up......I'm thinking maybe a more traditional name.....I don't know LOL.....We'll see!!!**

**NicnicBbycakes- Wha!!???? Now I wanna know what the epiphany was??? You better tell me!!!LOL........Did you seriously think that I would wanna miss out on writing a pregant and hormonal Mitchie....Oh hells no.....It's gonna be tons of fun!!!! HAHA. BTW....I'm upset that you didn't GRAWR at me!!!!**

**Marissa- Xteme Haley Fan- Awwww.....Thank you for saying that!!!! You make me blush with your compliments LOL.......That's why I made it be a girl.....cause he was all bragging about it......Thought people might get a kick outta that. HAHA.....Oh and just so you know.....My neice totally peed all over her dad when she was a baby....So see it doesn't even have to be a boy for that kinda fun LOL. And their last name is Torres.**

**LLJoJo- It better not happen again LOL J/K. WooHoo....I can't wait for the baby either HAHA.**

**MMKESLER- HAHA....Glad to make your weekend!!!! And.....DUH!!! Of course i'm amazing and you love me.....What else is new???? J/K LOL.....But because you said that....I'm gonna give you 5 high 5's(60).....and i'm thinking that we should make our goal to be at least a hundred LOL. I don't care how sore our hands get.....HAHA.....Okay, I so didn't mean that to sound as dirty as it did LOL.**

**aznsmartalec- Oh.....So you like it when I talk dirty HUH? LOL....I'll make a note of it. Yes....the baby will be soon.....And I know we are both excited about that. YAY!!!! P.S. I'm gonna really talk dirty to you now LOL.....Here Goes.......MUD!!!!!**

**musicinmysoul- WWWWOOOOOOWWWWW!!!! I think my wow just out wowed your wow!!!! Whatcha gonna do about it???? LOL**

**lita rocks LbC- Awwww.....Fingers crossed for a boy!!!! I love babies....LOL. HAHA.....I think you'll like Shane's reactions in this chapter too LOL.**

**i am indistructible- DUDE!!! I freakin love your long creepy reviews.....Seriously, keep em .....And yes.....that one definately went out to you.....And you can feel as gangsta about it as you want....I won't tell HAHA. Yay!!! I like your ideas.....Maybe I could make them pick up on Mikayla and Mitchie's dirty talk to each other LOL. P.S. I'm going to hell too....I've already got my handbasket all painted and bedazzled.....You're welcome to join me LOL.**

**CcSv- LOL!!!!! Did you really spit water all over her???? That is freaking hilarious. HAHA......Unfortunately for me, that happened when I was reading one of my reviews from the chapter before last.....But I just spit all over myself. :(**

* * *

Chapter 20- Christmas

"Hey sexy….Merry Christmas" I heard a familiar voice rasp out into my ear as a pair of arms locked around my neck from behind. I couldn't stop the little grin that slipped over my features as I turned my head away from the TV to look over at my gorgeous wife. "Whatcha doin'?" She asked with a little grin before she pecked my cheek and then quirked her eyebrow up at me expectantly.

"I was just thinking about you" I replied with a little laugh as I turned my head enough to leave a chaste kiss on her lips. I heard her let out a little sigh as I brought by hands up to play idly with her fingers.

"Oh yeah….Were they dirty thoughts?" She asked with a little giggle as she unlatched her arms from around my neck and walked around the couch. I snorted out a laugh at her question as she sat down on my lap and wrapped her arms back around my neck.

"No…..I was just wondering….Do I get to call you my baby mama when you get pregnant?" I asked with a smirk as I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer. I watched as Mitchie quirked her eyebrow up at me before bursting into laughter.

"Are you serious?" She asked while she continued to shake with laughter. I nodded my head at her enthusiastically making her roll her eyes a little bit before she continued. "Can't you think of a better nickname?" She asked making me let out a fake frustrated sigh before I scrunched my face up in concentration to make it look like I was thinking it over.

"Alright…..How about I just call you Momma" I said while running my hand down over her waist to grasp her denim-clad thigh. I watched a grin slip onto her face as I winked at her and gave her thigh a soft squeeze.

"I guess I could live with that" She replied quietly as she leaned forward and ran her lips lightly over mine. I let out a little moan as I felt tingles shoot through my lips at the small amount of contact.

"Good…..Now that we have that settled…..I have something for you" I said as I pulled away, letting my breath ghost over her lips. I felt her tremble slightly before her trademark big smile slipped onto her face.

"Is it my Christmas present?" She asked excitedly as she bounced a little in my lap. I let out a little chuckle as I nodded my head at her and she let out a little squeal in response. I shook my head at her as I grabbed the little box off the end table beside me and then brought it around to place it in her hand. I couldn't help but to laugh when she shook it and it made no sound.

"Is it empty?" She asked with a doubtful look on her face as she tore the little bow off the top. She glanced up at me quizzically before she started tearing the paper off of it and opening it up. I grinned as her eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. "You got me a card?" She asked with her adorable confused look as she picked the card up and flipped it back and forth.

"You didn't even read it" I said with a little laugh as she quickly brought the card up in front of her face to look at it more closely.

"CHA Fertility Center?" She read aloud before looking at me as her eyes widened. I watched as her smile slipped back onto her face making me grin in response.

"I made us an appointment for right after New Years…..Everything is already paid for….All we have to do is show up and have the procedure done" I said with a little smile as her eyes widened even more before she threw her arms around my neck and pulled me into her with a squeal.

"Oh my god, I love you so much" She squealed excitedly as she bounced in my lap and then pulled back to quickly attach her lips to mine. I let out a little laugh as she pulled back and then threw her arms around me again, squeezing me to her so tightly that I could hardly breathe.

"So I take it you like your present" I gasped out as she squeezed me a little tighter and then pulled back to show me that her bright smile was still firmly in place. I grinned as she pecked me on the lips again before responding.

"I love it…..Oh wait…" She replied as she scrambled off of my lap and grabbed a little box out from under the Christmas tree. "Here's yours" She finished as she plopped back into my lap with a little giggle and thrusted it into my hand. I copied her previous actions by holding the box up to my ear and giving it a little shake. I grinned as I heard it let out a loud rattle against the side of the box.

"Is it jewelry?" I asked with a little smirk seeing her shrug her shoulders at me cutely in response. I let out a little chuckle as I ripped the paper off the box and then quickly opened it up. My eyebrows scrunched together slightly as I pulled the key from the box and held it up. "What does this go to?" I asked suspiciously, as her smirk grew.

"Well….It might just go to my heart" She replied with a cheesy grin that made me snort out a little laugh and then raise my eyebrow up at her quizzically. "But since you already have that….I'm thinking that it's more likely to go to the new Mercedes sitting in the driveway" She finished making my eyes widen slightly and my jaw practically hit the floor.

"Are you serious right now?…..You got me a car?" I asked in disbelief as she let out a little laugh and then nodded her head up and down. I couldn't stop the excited squeal that escaped me as I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her into a tight hug. I let out a laugh as I realized that I probably looked and sounded like an excited Mitchie right now.

"I figured that if we were going to start a family….We might need a four door car instead of that little hot rod of yours" She said with a little laugh as she alluded to the little two door car that I liked to scare her to death in. I laughed at her words as I pulled back and then grinned at her.

"Can I see it?" I asked seeing her eyebrow quirk up slightly in response.

"Okay….But we have to be at Mom and Dad's in an hour, so make it quick" She answered with a little grin before she leaned forward and pecked me on the lips lightly. She gasped quietly as I tightened my grip on her and pulled her lips quickly back to mine for a deeper kiss. She let out a low moan as I slipped hands down her waist and gripped her hips tightly.

"I love you baby" I whispered against her lips as I pulled away and leaned my forehead lightly up against hers. I felt her sigh puff out against my lips sending little chills throughout my whole body.

"I love you too" She whispered back quietly as I brought my hand up and brushed my fingers lightly over her cheek. I grinned at her as I leaned forward and pecked her lips one last time.

"Now get your gorgeous ass off my lap so I can go see my new ride" I said with a laugh as her jaw dropped open and a scoff slipped out. I grinned at her as she stood from my lap and whacked me on the shoulder playfully. "Oh how I love that ass" I finished with a smirk as I stood and slapped her across the ass lightly before darting out the door to avoid the flying pillow that she tossed at me.

* * *

"Dinner's ready baby" I heard Mitchie say making me turn my gaze away from Megan to rest on her. I grinned at her as she walked towards me and then plopped down on the chair arm next to me. "Where's Dallas and Shane?" She asked with a confused expression that quickly changed when I nodded my head towards the sleeping couple on the couch across the room.

"Dallas said she would do anything for me if I took Megan off of their hands for a few hours so that they could sleep" I said with a little laugh as I glanced up at Mitchie. "I don't know why they're so tired….Megan's been an angel for me…..Haven't you Megan?" I asked in a baby voice as I tapped her little nose lightly making her open her eyes to look up at me.

"Think we should wake them for dinner?" She asked with a little laugh as Shane let out a loud snore and Dallas whacked him across the face and muttered 'shut up' in her sleep. I snorted out a laugh before glancing over at Mitchie.

"We can't let them miss out on our announcement now can we?" I asked with a little chuckle as I stood from the chair and shifted Megan around in my arms slightly.

"No, I guess not….Hey wait a second…..What did you ask Dallas for in return?" She asked as she quirked her eyebrow up at me suspiciously. I let out a little laugh as I shifted Megan in my arms and pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and handed it to Mitchie. I watched her eyes narrow slightly as the familiar video started playing.

"I made her send it to me and then delete it from her phone" I replied with a little laugh that jostled the baby slightly. Apparently, she didn't like that, as she immediately started crying making me freeze up in panic. I had never dealt with a crying baby before.

"Uh oh….Someone looks unhappy" Mitchie said as her face took on a look of concern and then she held her arms out towards me. I grimaced slightly as the little girl let out an extremely loud cry before I quickly held her out for Mitchie to take. I watched in amazement as Mitchie cradled her close to her chest and rocked her back and forth like a professional, making her immediately calm down and stop crying.

"How'd you know how to do that?" I asked in disbelief as Mitchie leaned down and placed a little kiss on top of Megan's head. I felt that familiar flutter in my chest as she glanced up at me with a little grin on her face.

"I remember from when Maddie was a baby….You just have to stay calm and comfort them" She replied with a little shrug of the shoulders as if it was no big deal. I felt a little smile tugging at my lips as I stepped closer to her and leaned my forehead lightly up against hers.

"Have I told you lately how amazing I think you are…..And how much I absolutely adore you?" I asked quietly before quickly pecking her lips. I heard her let out a little sigh as her eyes met mine.

"Maybe…..But its nice to hear all the same" She replied with a little grin as she leaned up and ran her lips lightly across mine before turning away and walking towards the kitchen. "Let's eat, I'm starving" She finished making me let out a little chuckle as I was left with the job of waking up Dallas and Shane.

* * *

"We wanna have a baby" Mitchie blurted out randomly, somewhere between grace and seconds. I choked on the piece of turkey that I was swallowing as the words hit my ears. She didn't even give me a warning of when she was gonna do it for god's sake.

"Ummmm…..Hate to be the bearer of bad news….But Mikayla doesn't have a penis" Shane replied stupidly causing Dallas to look at him weirdly before whacking him upside the head. I snorted out a laugh and ended up dislodging the turkey from my throat as I unceremoniously coughed it back up onto my plate.

"Neither does your daughter genius" Mitchie muttered in response making everyone at the table let out a little laugh. I looked nervously at Mitchie's parents, only to see them both with excited faces. I at least expected Mitchie's dad to want to kill me for even thinking of impregnating his daughter, even if technically it wasn't physically possible for me to do so.

"Funny" Shane mumbled with a little pout before continuing. "What I meant was….How do you have a baby without a guy?" He asked stupidly again and this time Dallas just shook her head before digging into her food with a little smile.

"In-vitro fertilization" Mitchie answered making Shane's eyebrows scrunch together in confusion. _He has no idea what the hell she is talking about_ I thought to myself as I watched Shane shrug his shoulders slightly and then start shoveling food into his face.

"Well, we think that it's great…..Even if you are a little young" Dianna said making Mitchie practically beam as she reached over and laced her fingers through mine. I glanced over to see an unsure look on my own mother's face making my happiness wane a little bit.

"We've thought a lot about this mom…..This is what we both want" I said making Mitchie tighten her grip on my hand and give me a significant look. I smiled at her letting her know, that yes, I did realize that that was the first time that I admitted to actually wanting it. After seeing Mitchie holding Megan for the first time….I really didn't need a lot of convincing, it's as if I just knew.

"If you're sure….Then of course we support you one hundred percent" My mom said making a smile slip onto my face. "But what about Mitchie's show?…..I don't think they will let her character get pregnant" She asked making the smile slip off my face as I looked over at Mitchie for some kind of answer.

"I've already talked to them about it….They're going to let me take a break from filming when I start to show, and I'll focus on my music until after the baby" She replied nonchalantly as if this was information that I was already aware of.

"You didn't tell me that you talked to Disney about this" I said quietly, making it so only Mitchie could hear me as everyone else went back to their dinner. I heard her let out a little sigh as she let her eyes meet mine.

"I wasn't sure how you would react" She replied making my eyebrows scrunch together in confusion. "I mean I didn't really know if you wanted this or not…..I thought maybe you were just going along with it to make me happy" She finished making me nod my head slowly as I squeezed her hand lightly and brought my other hand up to cup her cheek.

"Baby….Ever since I saw you holding Megan for the first time…..I have wanted nothing more than to have a baby with you" I said making tears spring into her eyes as I rubbed my thumb lightly across her lips before leaning in to leave a chaste kiss upon them. "It's the only thing I want" I finished, repeating her earlier confession that she had made to me.

"I love you so much" She whispered quietly as a lone tear trailed down over her cheek. I grinned at her as I wiped the tear away and leaned my forehead up against hers.

"I love you too baby…..Always" I replied while looking her in the eyes. I was torn away from our own little world that we had created when someone cleared their throat making me lift my head up to see where it was coming from. I looked around to see that every set of eyes at the table were set on us, and that both of our mom's had tears running down their faces.

"Do you mind?…..I'm trying to eat here" Dallas muttered out, breaking the spell as everyone burst into laughter.


	21. Chapter 21 Smiley or Frowny?

**A/N- Alright....So because of something someone said, not mentioning any names.....NicnicBbycakes.LOL. I've decided that for all intents and purposes of this story....We are going to pretend that the scientist of the world have pulled their heads out of their asses and made it possible for gay couple to have a procedure done where the baby has both parent's DNA. Also....This is like 2 months after the procedure....So its like March in story time LOL. Hope you guys like it. PLEASE REVIEW and Peace Out....That one goes out to you NicnicBbycakes....because you said it was lame!!!**

**musicisinmysoul- Seriously?.....I think that my wow was better!!!! So thats what i'm gonna do LOL.**

**aznsmartalec- Yeah....I wanna play like that!!! ;) TRASH and STINKY FEET!!! You can't beat that....I dare you to try!!! And thank you captain grammar LOL.....I know about that....But I didn't like the way it looked so I omitted that HAHA. Thanks for the heads up though :)**

**KittySquyres- Welcome Back Stranger.....We've missed you around these parts LOL.**

**iLoveDemiSelena- True True....And yes I knew that....thats why I made it a Mercedes. And wouldn't we all love a ride with/on Demi. LOL **

**CcSv- Hmmmm.....Help me think of some other names LOL. Prego sounds fun!!!**

**NicnicBbycakes- So you got your shouout up there....HAHA I'm like talking to you right now and I'd just like to say that patience is a virtue that I know you do not possess. LOL. Leave it to you to make my story into a masturbation fest.....J/K. Thats a pretty funny epiphany though......LOSER!!!! P.S. I totally GRAAAAAWR!!! you most ;D**

**LLJoJo- You better love it....Nah J/K. Sadly no Dallas this chapter.....Still hope you like it though.**

**MMKESLER- Dirty Girl!!!!....HAHA....You get 3 high fives for that.....68. I went overboard on sweetness this chapter....Just for you......So that you'll be like AWWWWW!!!! LOL Hope you like it.**

**lita rocks LbC- Guys tend to have that affect on you....LOL. I think you might like how they are together in this chapter.....Or it might make you more jealous HAHA. **

**Marissa- Xtreme Haley Fan- No seriously....She peed in his face. Don't ask me how....It just happened LOL. Its baby time.....YAY!!!!.....That line totally had me cracking up.....That does sound like something she would say though HAHA.**

**Fun Fact- I listened to depressing music and talked to NicnicBbycakes while writing this chapter. Talk about your weird combination....I hope its not all over the place LOL.**

* * *

Chapter 21- Smiley or Frowny?

"I'm not too sure about it….But I guess we'll see" Mitchie mumbled from her place on my chest, her voice trailing off towards the end. I felt her shift a little bit and then her breathing evened out making me glance down at her to see that she was already sound asleep. She had been working double duty with filming the show and starting on her new album, and it was obviously starting to take its toll on her. This was the fifth time in 3 weeks that she had fallen asleep mid sentence.

I let out a little sigh as I reached my arm down and grabbed the cover, pulling it up over us. Mitchie's arms tightened around my waist slightly as she buried her head in my neck and mumbled out some incoherent words. I chuckled lightly as I reached my hand up and brushed her bangs back behind her ear.

"I love you baby" I whispered quietly before leaning down to place a kiss on her forehead. As I closed my eyes and let sleep start to overtake me, I heard a quiet 'I love you too' whispered against the skin of my neck.

I let out a little grunt and rubbed tiredly at my closed eyes as the weight on top of me shifted and then quickly became nonexistent, pulling me from my slumber. I scratched my head as I slipped my eyes open and let them adjust to the light that was filtering in through the curtains.

"Mitch?!!" I called out in a raspy voice that quickly made me clear my throat and try again. "Mitch….Baby?!!" I called out again, but still got no response as I pushed the blankets off of my body and stood from the bed to try to find her. I heard a retching noise as soon as I opened the bedroom door and stepped into the hall, making me walk faster as I quickly pushed the bathroom door open and saw Mitchie emptying the contents of her stomach into the toilet.

I grimaced slightly as I walked over and pulled her hair back out of her face while she continued to heave. I let out a little sigh of relief as she finally stopped retching and slumped over against the wall with a little groan.

"I'm okay," She mumbled out as she opened her eyes and quickly noticed the worried expression that was plastered on my face. Even her reassurance didn't make me feel any better though, making the worried look stay firmly in place as I crouched down next to her and brushed her hair back out of her chalk white face.

"Time to get a pregnancy test?" I asked quietly making a little bit of color come back into her face as a small smile slipped over her features and she slowly nodded her head at me in response. I nodded my head back at her as I leaned forward and kissed her forehead lightly. "I'll go get one…..Will you be okay?" I asked as I stood up and gave her a questioning look.

"I'll be better once I know if I'm pregnant or not" She replied with a little grin as she pushed herself up from her position on the floor and stood on shaky legs. "I'll be really pissed if I went through all of this and it turns out to be the swine flu" She finished making me snort out a little laugh as I turned and headed back in the direction of the bedroom to throw on some clothes.

I grinned as I opened the door and spotted Mitchie in the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal, looking freshly showered and even more beautiful than usual. I pulled my jacket off of my shoulders and threw it over the back of the couch before walking into the kitchen and sitting the bag in my hand down on the counter. I watched Mitchie's eyebrows rise slightly as she noticed the bag before bringing her gaze back to mine to give me a questioning look.

"I wasn't sure what kind you wanted….So I just got one of each….Oh yeah, you might see me buying pregnancy tests on the news tonight" I answered her look with a little laugh as I reached my hand into the bag and started pulling all of the little boxes out. "Let's see…..We got one line or two lines, pregnant or not pregnant, plus or minus, and my all time favorite; smiley face or frowny face" I finished while making the faces to emphasize how much I liked it making Mitchie snort out a laugh and spit milk all over the counter.

"Well when you put it that way…." She said with a little laugh as she sat her bowl down on the counter and wiped at the milk that was making its way down her chin. "Let's go with the faces one" She finished making my smile grow even bigger as I threw the other boxes back into the bag.

"I hope you've been holding it…..'Cause I need you to pee on this face stick thingy" I said while reading over the back of the box, not even realizing how funny that must have sounded. I looked up confusedly when Mitchie burst into laughter as she started cleaning up the mess she had made with the milk.

"Here….I'll take this…." She replied with a little laugh as she reached over the counter and snatched the box out of my hand. "And you finish cleaning this up while I go pee on the 'face stick'" She finished while snorting out another laugh. I scoffed at her as she walked towards the stairs leaving me sitting at the counter in front of a big puddle of milk.

I fiddled with my fingers and bounced my leg nervously as I sat on the edge of our bed and stared at the closed bathroom door in front of me. It felt like Mitchie had been in there for an hour, but as I glanced at the bedside clock it kept telling me that it had only been a few minutes. My eyes quickly snapped back to their previous position as I heard the twist of the doorknob followed by the door slowly swinging open.

"Well?" I pushed out past the little lump that had suddenly formed in my throat as I quickly stood from the bed as she stepped into view. I could feel my breathing start to come in gasps as I saw the tears trailing down her face. "Please tell me those are happy tears," I said as I stepped forward and used the pads of my thumbs to wipe away the wetness on her cheeks.

"I……W-We" She stuttered out breathlessly as she wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled me to her tightly. I could feel my chest constricting as I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her close to my body.

"Baby….You have to talk to me" I managed to get out as I cupped her cheeks in my hands and made her look me in the eyes. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly as her teary eyes finally met mine and a little smile slipped onto her face.

"I can't believe we're gonna have a baby" She whispered out so quietly that I had to actually strain to hear it. Even with the words whispered so quietly, they rang loud and clear through my head as I quickly threw my arms around her and scooped her up into a hug, twirling her around in circles.

"Baby, be careful…..I said I was pregnant, not that we scored a touchdown" She squealed out with a laugh as I spun her around a few more times and then sat her down on her feet before quickly attaching my lips to hers. I heard a little moan slip past her lips as I slid my hands down her waist and then around to run over her abdomen lightly before pulling my lips apart from hers and dropping to my knees.

"I love you so much…." I said quietly, not even trying to contain the big grin that was sure to be plastered on my face for the next few days. "And I love you too" I whispered as I lifted up the front of her shirt and placed little kisses along her stomach. I felt her stomach shake against me lightly as she let out a little chuckle and laced her fingers through my hair.

"And we love you too" She replied in a whisper as she used her grip on my hair to pull my lips away from her stomach to make me look up at her. I smiled at her as I reached up and removed her hand from my hair and placed a little kiss on her palm before standing and wrapping my arms lightly around her waist.

"I'm gonna spend the rest of my life showing you both how much" I whispered as I leaned my forehead up against hers with a little smile. I heard a sigh of contentment leave her lips as she brought her arms up around my neck before pulling me into a kiss that was so deep and meaningful that I was sure I would still be feeling it when the baby arrived.

* * *

"Baby c'mon……We're gonna miss your first prenatal appointment if you don't hurry up!!!" I yelled from the bottom of the stairs as I once again glanced down at my phone. We only had a half hour until time for the appointment, and it took at least twenty-five minutes just to get through traffic. I let out a little sigh as I finally heard the pitter patter of her feet coming down the stairs.

"I'm coming….Don't get your panties in a bunch" She replied with a little chuckle as she stepped off the last step and patted me on the cheek lightly. I shook my head at her as she walked past me to pick her purse up off the counter.

"Bunching is not exactly the effect that comes to mind when I think about you and my panties baby," I said with a little chuckle as I walked over and pulled her jacket off of the hook by the door.

"You're such a perv" She replied with a smile as she came to stand in front of me. I saw her eyebrow quirk up at me as I held her jacket out to her with a little smirk. "It's like sixty five degrees out" She finished with a confused look as I continued to hold the jacket out.

"I'm not a perv….I'm truthful…..And I don't care if its eighty degrees out, it's still winter and I'm not letting you get sick" I said as I once again thrusted the jacket at her to let her know we weren't leaving until it was on her. I watched her let out a little sigh before nodding her head and finally slipping her arms into the sleeves.

"You worry too much," She mumbled with a little pout as she flipped her hair out from under the jacket and turned towards me with a little grin. "Thanks for caring so much though…..Love you" She finished making a smile slip over my features as she leaned up and pecked me on the lips.

"Love you too…" I replied quietly as I leaned down and pecked her lips one more time before continuing. "Now get your gorgeous ass in the car so we can go" I finished with a little chuckle as I patted her lightly on her backside to get her moving towards the door. I heard her let out a little scoff that was ruined when I saw the big smile on her face as she walked out.

"Ah….Mrs. Torres….I take it from the smile on both of your faces that the procedure worked" Dr. Roberts said with a smile as he walked into the little room we were waiting for him in and sat down on the swivel stool. I squeezed Mitchie's hand lightly as he pulled a pen from his pocket and started writing something in the chart.

"Have you been having any morning sickness?…..Dizziness?" He asked while still staring down at the chart before glancing up at Mitchie when she nodded her head.

"Just for like the past week or so….The dizziness is usually only when I first get up….But I've had the 'morning sickness' a few times throughout the day" She answered as Dr. Roberts scribbled a few more things into the chart and then stood up and motioned for Mitchie to lay back on the bed.

"Any tenderness in your abdomen?" He asked making Mitchie shake her head back and forth slightly. He nodded and then reached behind him to pull a little gadget and a tube of something off of a cart in the room. "This might be a little cold," He said as he opened the little tube and squirted the blue gel out onto Mitchie stomach. I heard her let out a little gasp as it hit her skin.

"What's that for?" I asked as my eyebrows scrunched together slightly. I winced as he turned on the little gadget on and it started emitting what sounded like static.

"I'm going to use this to hear the baby's heartbeat" He replied as he placed the thing into the gel and started rubbing it around her stomach. I leaned forward a bit and strained my ears before I heard what sounded like a horse gallop echoing around the little room.

"Is that…?" I heard Mitchie gasp out as tears sprung to her eyes. I squeezed her hand lightly as I leaned down and kissed her forehead with a big smile plastered on my face. The sound was making that fluttering feeling in my chest that I was slowly becoming used to.

"Sounds like your baby has a very strong heartbeat" Dr. Roberts replied with a smile as he pulled the thing away from her skin, making the gallop stop. I leaned down and ran my lips lightly over Mitchie's as he turned and put the things back on the cart. I grinned down at her before reaching behind me to grab a paper towel off of the counter and wiping the gel from her stomach.

"Alright….Your due date is September 5th…..Here are your prescriptions for prenatal vitamins and folic acid tablets, and here are some pamphlets on medications that you can and can't take" He said while handing Mitchie and handful of papers as she sat up and pulled her shirt down. "Do you have any questions?" He asked with a smile making me glance over at Mitchie to see if she had anything.

"Nope….Thank you Dr. Roberts" Mitchie answered with a bright smile as she reached out and shook his hand. I gave him a smile and a little nod as I too reached out and shook his hand.

"Set up your next appointment at the front desk…..We'll do your first ultrasound then" He said before picking up the chart from the table and exiting the room. I let out a little sigh as I glanced over at Mitchie to find her staring back at me with a little grin.

"What?" I asked curiously, as I stepped closer and placed my hands on the sides of her waist lightly. I watched her shake her head slightly before leaning forward to leave a chaste kiss on my lips.

"I was just thinking about how much I love you," She answered making a little smile tug at the corners of my mouth as I leaned my forehead lightly up against hers. I saw a little grin slip onto her face as I ran my hands down her sides and then across her stomach.

"I love you too," I whispered, letting my breath ghost across her lips. I watched as a little shiver rippled through her body. "And I love you" I finished with a little grin as I glanced down to where I was rubbing little circles over Mitchie's abdomen. I felt my handshake as a little laugh rumbled up out of Mitchie.

"Lets go home…..I'm hungry" Mitchie said with a little smirk as I pulled my eyes away from her stomach and brought them back up to hers. "I mean….The baby's hungry" She finished as her smirk grew even bigger causing me to shake my head at her lightly.

"And what kind of food is the 'baby' craving" I asked with a little laugh as I gave her a questioning look. I watched as her eyebrow quirked up slightly as she continued to smirk at me.

"Who said anything about food?" She asked in her husky voice that never failed to send little pulses of pleasure to inappropriate places. I felt a little grin slip onto my face as I shook my head and then leaned forward to peck her on the lips.

"I don't think that's a baby craving," I said with a little laugh before grabbing her hand and pulling her from the table to head for home.


	22. Chapter 22 Cravings

**A/N- Hey guys.....So here is the next chapter. Special thanks to Marissa- Xtreme Haley Fan for some excellent ideas that you'll see later on LOL. There is also one of her ideas in this chapter. Hope you guys like it. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

**NicNicBbycakes- It was like right at 30 minutes JSYK....I checked LOL. You wish I was saying your name in bed HAHA. Always with the cockblocking....Its a horrible thing isn't it? LOL**

**aznsmartalec- Dirty Minded Rebel....Me?....Okay yeah I am LOL. A new york bum.....and puke....and toejams!!!! HA!....LOL....I'm a girl!!!!....LAME!!!....NAH J/K**

**musicisinmysoul- You read stories over and over too.....I do that all the time. YAY for babies!!!!**

**lita rocks LbC- I just update fast.....No worries. Sorry for making you so jealous.....and I think she pretty much did buy the whole shelf LOL**

**MMKESLER- YAY!! You love it....LOL.....So guess what??? You're in this chapter....HAHA. Well you know what I mean. Thats worth like 4 high fives (76). Love YA**

**LLJoJo- I don't think that would make a very good story LOL. But if thats what you're into.....Maybe???? LOL Yeah it was kinda weird.....LOL J/K**

**CcSv- I'm not sure what the sex will be yet....LOL. You'll get a preview of some craving this chapter though HAHA.**

**i am indistructible- I was so upset that you didn't review....But I guess I understand LOL.....Okay....I'll make room in my basket for you. Will you pack me some Reeses? Those are my favs. LOL**

**Marissa- Xtreme Haley Fan- Awww.....Glad I could make you feel a little better at least. Hope you are feeling better. I think you'll like this chapter HAHA. **

* * *

Chapter 22- Cravings

"What does this stuff do again?" I asked with my eyebrows scrunched together slightly as I continued to rub the lotion over Mitchie's midsection. I felt her stomach move up and down as she let out a little sigh and glanced over her shoulder at me.

"It keeps me from getting stretch marks" She replied with a little laugh as I rubbed my hands down her sides tickling her. I couldn't stop the little grin that slipped over my features as my fingers landed on the tiny bump at the bottom of her abdomen.

"You know….I happen to find this little baby bump extremely sexy on you," I said with a little laugh as I stopped both of my hands on top of it and rubbed lightly. She let out a quiet chuckle as I leaned down and sucked lightly at the crook of her neck.

"You say that now…..Wait until I'm about eight and a half months pregnant and look like a beached whale" She replied with a little laugh as I used the grip I had on her waist to pull her around to sit sideways on my lap. I shook my head at her before leaning forward to leave a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Something tells me you'll be sexy even then" I replied as I reached up to push her bangs out of her eyes. I watched a light blush color her cheeks as a shy smile made its way onto her face.

"You made fun of Dallas when she got that big" She whined, quirking her eyebrow up at me slightly. I let out a little chuckle as I thought about Dallas at nine months pregnant before quickly stopping when I saw the 'see I told you' look Mitchie was giving me.

"That's not the same baby" I replied with a shake of my head as I brought my hand down to rub lightly over her still exposed stomach. I watched as she tilted her head to the side slightly before responding.

"What makes it so different?" She asked with a disbelieving look on her face. I felt a grin slip onto my face as I leaned forward and kissed her cheek lightly.

"Well for one, I'm not head over heels in love with Dallas" I replied with a little smile as I pulled back and looked her in the eyes. "I also don't think that Dallas is the most beautiful, and amazing…." I continued as I leaned forward and captured her lips lightly with mine. "And extremely sexy woman I have ever met" I finished with a little grin as I pulled away from her lips and ran my fingers lightly over the little bump.

"Those are pretty good reasons" She replied quietly as a shy smile once again slipped over her features. "Does that mean you'll wake up in the middle of the night and go out to get me food I'm craving?" She asked with a little smirk as she turned the rest of the way in my lap and straddled my hips. I let out a little groan as her body settled on top of me as little pulses of pleasure shot through my center.

"Of c-course" I stuttered out my reply, not even really paying attention to what I was saying as her lips attached to my neck making my eyes roll back in my head and a quiet moan to slip past my lips. I gripped her hips tightly as I felt her teeth tug gently at my earlobe.

"Good…" She whispered against the shell of my ear causing a shiver to ripple down my spine. "Cause I need you to go get me something now" She finished with a little smirk as she pulled back to look at what I'm sure had to be a look of disbelief on my face.

"Wha?….Mitchie…" I whined as I leaned my head back against the arm of the couch with a little groan. I heard her let out a quiet chuckle as she pushed forward to lean over me, not helping the situation any by giving me a perfect view of her cleavage.

"Please baby" She fake whimpered while pushing out her bottom lip and fluttering her eyelashes at me. I tore my eyes away from their amazing view before letting out another groan as I spotted the look on her face.

"Ugh!!!….What do you want?" I groaned out as I clenched my eyes shut and tried to get my body to calm down enough to listen to her. I heard her let out a little huff as her body tensed up under my hands making me pop my eyes open to see a glare being sent my way.

"Well if you don't want to…..You know what, I'll just get it myself" She huffed out while crossing her arms across her chest, her nostrils flaring slightly as she continued to glare down at me. My eyebrows scrunched together slightly as I pushed my upper body back up into a sitting position.

"No baby that's not….U-Uh…..Of course I want to" I stuttered out, trying to find the right words to get her to stop being mad. I felt her relax a little bit as I brought my hands up and uncrossed her arms. "Now….What is it that you're craving?" I asked, hoping that I was saying the right stuff so that she didn't have a mood swing and smother me in my sleep.

"You promise not to laugh?" She asked with an unsure look coming onto her face as she finally brought her arms back up around my neck making me sigh in relief. I squeezed her waist slightly as I shifted my body to get more comfortable with her on my lap.

"I'll try…" I replied with a little laugh that quickly got cut off by the narrowing of Mitchie's eyes. "Okay, I won't laugh" I finished with a little shrug of my shoulders. I saw her give me a weary look before she told me what she wanted.

"You remember those edible underwear?" She asked shyly and I swear it took every ounce of strength in me to keep from bursting into laughter. I didn't trust myself enough to open my mouth to answer, so I settled for nodding my head as an answer. "Those sound really good right now…..Oooooh!!! And some birthday cake batter ice cream from Cold Stone" She finished excitedly while bouncing slightly in my lap making a smile slip onto my face.

"Is that all?" I asked trying to hide the smirk that was trying to make its way onto my face. I watched as her eyebrow quirked up at me in response.

"Would you like me to give you the grocery list too?" She asked sarcastically because she knew that if there was one thing I hated, it was grocery shopping. My eyes widened slightly and I quickly shook my head back and forth making her snort out a little laugh.

"Okay, Okay…..Just joking….No need to threaten me" I grumbled quietly as she continued to laugh before scooting over off of my lap to sit on the couch. "I can't believe you're making me go to the sex shop for a food craving," I said with a little groan as I pushed myself into a standing position and grabbed my purse off of the coffee table.

"Hurry back….Remember, we're watching Megan tonight" She replied, ignoring my grumblings all together as she grabbed the remote laying beside her and turned the TV on. I nodded my head as I leaned down and placed my palms on either side of her hips, effectively blocking her line of sight.

"Hey…..I love you," I whispered with a little grin as I leaned forward and ran my lips lightly over hers. I felt her breathe out a little sigh against my lips as I pulled back and watched a smile slip onto her face.

"I love you too…..Now move, you're blocking the TV" She replied with a little laugh. I shook my head at her and shot her a little grin before standing and walking towards the door to take care of my wife's cravings.

* * *

"This is impossible," I grumbled quietly as I fiddled with the seatbelt a few more times, trying to figure out how in the hell to get this car seat hooked in. I let out a frustrated sigh and threw my hands up after failing once again. I turned towards Mitchie who was holding Megan and staring at me with an amused expression.

"Do you want me to try?" She asked, and I could tell that she was really trying to keep from laughing. I looked down at the contraption in disdain one more time before stepping out of the way.

"I have bungee cords in the trunk…..Can't we just like….I don't know, strap her to the top or something?" I asked with a little laugh as Mitchie handed Megan over to me. I watched in amusement as she stopped and quirked her eyebrow up at me making me snort out another laugh. "I was joking….Sorta" I finished seeing her shake her head at me with a little smile as she stepped forward and easily buckled the car seat into position.

"See….That wasn't so hard," She said with a triumphant smirk as she faced me. I narrowed my eyes and let out a sarcastic laugh at her expression.

"Not fair….You have a little sister," I mumbled out embarrassedly at the fact that I knew absolutely nothing about babies, while Mitchie seemed to be some kind of expert on the matter. Mitchie frowned slightly as she stepped forward and placed her hand on my arm.

"You'll learn how to do all this stuff in no time baby" She said with a reassuring smile. I glanced down at the sleeping baby in my arms and let out a little sigh before slowly nodding my head at her.

"Okay…" I replied unsurely as I leaned down to leave a chaste kiss on her lips. "Why don't you go ahead and get in while I strap her in" I finished seeing a little smile slip onto her face as she nodded her head and then turned to walk around the car.

"Ugh!!!…..This is so gross!!!" I whined as I held my shirt out away from my body with a grimace. I sent Mitchie a glare as she giggled and then picked Megan's hand up to give her a little high five. "I hope she pees on you or something" I finished with a little groan as I quickly pulled my shirt over my head and tossed it into the hamper.

"Megan wouldn't do that to her Aunt Mitchie…..Would you Megan?" I heard Mitchie ask in a baby voice followed by a little giggle as I washed away the spit up that had seeped through my shirt away with a wet washcloth. I couldn't stop the smile that slipped over my features as I stepped back into the room to see Mitchie making funny faces at Megan.

"Poor kid…" I mumbled out jokingly, making it just loud enough for Mitchie to hear as I pulled a clean shirt from the dresser and slipped it over my head. I snorted out a laugh as I heard Mitchie let out a scoff and then turned around to find her with an amused expression.

"Now now….No being mean….Megan's sorry," She said with a little laugh as I walked back over to the bed and plopped down next to her. I shook my head at her as I glanced down at Megan with an unsure look.

"Is this true missy?….You're sorry?" I asked with a little giggle as Megan just playfully swatted her arms up at me and cooed softly. I shook my head with a little grin as I leaned down and pecked a kiss to her forehead. "Okay fine….I forgive you…You're lucky you're so darn cute" I continued with a laugh before I glanced up at Mitchie. "I have no idea who she reminds me of" I finished with a little smile as a smirk slipped onto Mitchie's face.

"Why?….Because I'm so darn cute too?" She asked with a little giggle making me shake my head at her in response. I watched her quirk her eyebrow up at me in question.

"Actually….I was referring to the fact, that you both have me wrapped around your little fingers" I replied with a little grin as I leaned forward and ran my lips over her lightly. I heard her let out a little chuckle as I pulled back.

"In that case….Would you be a doll, and go put Megan to sleep in the guest room while I take a shower," She pleaded as she pouted out her lower lip in the way she knew I couldn't resist. I let out a little chuckle as I nodded my head at her making her trademark smile slip onto her face. "I knew there was a reason I loved you" She finished with a little smirk as she leaned forward and pecked my lips lightly.

"And here I thought it was because I was so good in bed" I replied with a little smirk and a wink that made her cheeks flush cutely. She rolled her eyes with a little smile as she stood from the bed and started walking towards the bathroom.

"Well that skill certainly doesn't hurt," She said with a little giggle as she shut the door behind her. I let out a little laugh before looking down at Megan and shaking my head.

"Looks like it's just you and me" I said with a little grin as I reached down and picked her up. I let out a little laugh as she cooed at me before standing from the bed to go to the guest room.

"Did she go to sleep pretty easy?" Mitchie asked as I shuffled into the room and flopped down on the bed next to her. I glanced over at her with a little grin as I spotted the guitar in her lap.

"So so….." I replied as I pushed my body up into a sitting position in front of her. "Are you writing a song right now?" I asked with a little smirk, seeing her eyebrow quirk up at me in response.

"No….Just playing my guitar" She replied making my smirk grow even bigger. "Why?" She asked with a weary look as I reached out and grabbed the guitar from her hands, sitting it off to the side with a little grin.

"Because…." I answered with a little laugh as I reached out and grabbed her legs, uncrossing them. "I'm having a craving" I finished with a wink as I crawled in between her legs and pushed my hips against hers lightly. I heard a quiet moan slip past her lips as I leaned down and sucked at the crook of her neck lightly.

"W-Weird….Suddenly I am too" She replied with a little moan as I pushed my hips against hers again and bit down lightly on her neck. I let out a little chuckle against the skin of her neck before pulling back and attaching my lips to hers. I moaned quietly as her tongue slipped past my lips and her hands tangled through my hair.

"I want you so bad baby," I whispered against her lips as her hands trailed down my back causing a shiver to ripple down my spine, coming to rest in my center. A quiet moan rumbled up out of my chest as she slipped her hands over my hips and then rubbed lightly over my covered center before a shrill cry rang out through the apartment.

"You have got to be kidding me," I groaned in frustration as I felt Mitchie's hand vacate its position. I let my body slump down onto the bed with a sigh as Mitchie let out a little laugh and pulled herself out of the bed to stand on the floor.

"I didn't think you could inherit bad timing," I grumbled to myself making Mitchie snort out a laugh as she headed towards the guest room to take care of the crying baby.


	23. Chapter 23 Movement

**A/N- Hey guys.....So i'm having a crisis that I need help with.....I don't know if I should make the baby be a girl or a boy....Let me know what you guys want in your reviews. Hope you guys like this chapter....PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

**NicnicBbycakes- Okay....Say goodbye to blue balls. I got rid of them just for you LOL. I wrote this chapter without talking to you.....It makes me a little sad. :(**

**MMKESLER- HAHA.....I laughed so hard at that "I got watched by two hot ladies"....LOL. That deserves like 5 high fives (84). You better like this chapter....LOL...Nah you can hate it if you want....Just don't tell me about it. **

**KittySquyres- LOL....I know right?....Glad you liked it.**

**aznsmartalec- What?....Okay...fine...I give up with the dirty talk. LOL. You are so much dirtier than me its not even funny. HAHA.**

**musicisinmysoul- Yes she inherited the timing from Dallas.....I think I might have fun with that one. LOL**

**lita rocks LbC- I really hope that theirs doesn't inherit that....LOL. That could make for some very unhappy Mikayla. **

**CcSv- Hmmmm.....I could give Megan....Shanes hair. LOL**

**Marissa- Xtreme Haley Fan- HAHA....Sorry about your sleep deprivation....Sorta....Actually it kinda makes me happy LOL. Mitchie is 4 1/2 months pregnant and Megan is about 5 1/2 months old. YAY....You had like 4 favorite lines....This makes me happy. LOL**

**i am indistructible- OMG.....Dr. Pepper is my favorite too. Weird LOL......Yes living with a pregnant lady is scary.....I lived with my sister when she was pregnant and it was a nightmare. HAHA.....BOOOOO for short reviews....LOL.**

**LLJoJo- Awwww....I'm sorry about your writers block.....I feel bad cause I hardly ever get it. The bungee cord thing was Marissa- Xtreme Haley Fan's idea. LOL**

* * *

Chapter 23- Movement

"Mitch…..Stop stealing all the covers," I grunted tiredly as I felt the cool air hit the bare skin of my legs. I shivered at the sensation as I groped blindly for the warmth that had been stolen away from my sleeping body. My body tensed slightly as my search was interrupted by the feel of fingers running along the outside of my underwear.

"Relax baby" I heard Mitchie rasp out from her position between my outstretched legs causing my eyes to pop open to look down at her. The muscles of my legs twitched slightly as she ran her fingers down them and shot me a sexy grin.

"W-What are you….Uh….D-Doing?" I stuttered out stupidly making her let out a low chuckle at the fact that my brain still seemed to be sleeping. Tingles were shooting from every place that she was touching me as she let her fingers trail back up my sides before settling her naked body on top of me with a little smile.

"I think you'll figure it out" She replied with a little smirk as she leaned her head down and started sucking on my neck. I didn't even try to stop the breathy moan that slipped between my lips as I brought my hands up to grip her hips tightly. I felt her body tremble under my fingertips as I bucked my hips up into hers playfully.

"What's gotten into you?" I asked breathily as her lips trailed lower, down over my collarbone and into the valley between my breasts. My stomach did a little flip flop when she let out a little giggle against the skin of my heaving chest and then tugged lightly at the hem of my shirt.

"Mmmmm…..Hopefully you" She replied with a little smirk as I pushed my upper body off the bed far enough for her to pull my shirt over my head. "I'm so horny baby" She finished with a little whimper as she grinded her hips down into mine and let out a low moan. I could feel my center throbbing in pleasure just from hearing those words mixed with the fact that not only were her hips resting directly on top of mine, but I could tell she wasn't lying from the hot wetness that was soaking through my underwear.

"Lay down and close your eyes," I whispered to her making her eyebrow quirk up slightly before she nodded her head and laid down on the bed next to me. I shook my head at her as I rolled over and positioned myself between her legs to find her staring at me questioningly. "I said to close your eyes" I finished with a little chuckle as she rolled her eyes lightly before finally closing them.

"What are you doing?" She asked curiously, as I tried to keep quiet when I reached over to the bedside table and pulled the top drawer open. "Miki?" She questioned again making me laugh as I pulled what I was looking for from the drawer and set it off to the side.

"Don't be so impatient" I replied as I stood from the bed and pulled my bra and underwear off quickly before grabbing the toy off the bed to slip it on instead. "Something tells me you'll like this surprise" I finished with a little laugh as I crawled back between her legs and grabbed my new appendage before rubbing it lightly against her center.

"Oh my g-god" She moaned out loudly as her eyes fluttered open to stare down at me disbelievingly. I chuckled at the look on her face as I continued to rub over her center, before pushing past her folds to slip just the tip in, making her squirm her hips and let out a little whimper. "P-Please Miki" She groaned out in frustration as I quickly pulled back out and smirked down at her.

"I love you baby" I whispered with a little laugh as I leaned down and kissed lightly around the swell of her abdomen. I couldn't stop the moan that slipped past my lips as she squirmed underneath me and laced her fingers through my hair.

"God, I love you too…" She gasped out as I let my tongue slip down into her belly button and then continued to trail my lips up the center of her stomach. "But….P-Please stop teasing me…I can't take it" She finished with a whimper as I pushed my hips up against hers and bit down on her neck lightly.

"Is this what you want?" I asked with a little grin as I reached down and positioned myself before pushing forward to slip the tip into her. My grin widened slightly as I heard a strangled moan rumble past her lips as she nodded her head up and down with her eyes clenched closed tightly.

"Miki…" She groaned in frustration when I stayed completely still, causing her hips to roll against me in hopes of making me slip into her more. I smirked at her as I leaned down and captured her lips with mine while pushing the rest of the way in, using her gasp to easily slip my tongue past her lips. I let my tongue wrestle with hers lightly as I started rocking my hips against hers.

"O-Oh god…..Mik" She moaned loudly as she pulled her lips away from mine and buried her head into my shoulder. Her fingernails digging into my lower back and the friction of our hips grinding together was sending little pulses of pleasure throughout my whole body.

"MMmmmm….Baby" I groaned out as her hips bucked up against mine making our centers clash together roughly. The strong surge of pleasure that shot through me from the contact had my eyes rolling back in my head, as my hands tightened on her hips and I sped my movements up.

"Oh….My….God" Mitchie moaned breathlessly in my ear making me lift my head to gaze down at her. I watched her in amazement as her eyes clenched closed tightly and her jaw slacked open into a silent scream making me push my hips into her harder and faster than I ever had before.

"Mitch…" I grunted out as the tingles in my lower abdomen started moving lower and my whole body started to tense up in pleasure. I buried my head in her shoulder and bit down lightly as she let out little moans every time our hips came together. I felt her fingernails rake down my back roughly before digging into my hips.

"Miki….Mmmmm" She practically screamed as her whole body tensed up, flinging her back against the bed and thrusting her hips up roughly into mine. I let out a low growl as our hips came into contact before clenching my eyes closed tightly as I gave one final push against her.

"God….Baby" I moaned quietly into her neck as I thrusted my hips lazily against hers a few more times and then slumped down beside of her, being careful to avoid the little baby bump on her abdomen. I felt her lips kiss my forehead lightly as I panted into her shoulder. "I…Love….Your late night cravings" I rasped out breathlessly making her let out a low chuckle as she turned over onto her side to face me.

"Mmmmm….You didn't seem to love it when I wanted chalupas the other night" She replied with a little laugh as she reached down and started undoing the straps from around my hips. "In fact….I remember you complaining about that" She finished with a cute little eyebrow quirk as she pulled the straps loose and tossed the toy over the side of the bed.

"Ugh!!!….I had to drive half an hour to find a 24 hour Taco Bell," I said with a little groan as I thought about the other night. I heard her let out a little laugh as she wrapped her arm around my waist and cuddled into my side.

"So I'm not worth a half hour drive?" She asked with a little scoff as she used her arm to prop her head up. I grimaced slightly hoping to god that she wasn't about to have a mood swing….I really didn't like that part of her pregnancy.

"Of course you are…..I just wish you would crave chalupas at like….Oh I don't know….A time that isn't four am," I answered with a little laugh as her eyebrows shot up at my remark. I gulped quietly as she just stared down at me for a few seconds before responding.

"Well I'm sorry that….." She started to say only to stop mid sentence as her eyes widened and a big smile slipped onto her face making me more than a little confused. "Oh my god….I can feel it" She whispered quietly as she quickly put her hand down to her stomach.

"You can feel it?" I asked excitedly as I shot up off the bed to stare down at her. I watched her nod her head enthusiastically before motioning for me to give her my hand.

"Right here…..Can you feel it?" She asked as she grabbed my hand and placed it over her stomach. My eyebrows scrunched together slightly as I felt nothing for a few seconds….But then out of nowhere, I could feel a little flutter up against my fingers. I couldn't stop the little grin that slipped over my features as the fluttering continued for a few more seconds before dying away.

"Wow" I breathed out making Mitchie's smile grow even bigger at the fact that I felt it moving. I glanced up at her to see her eyes shining with unshed tears. "I love you so much…." I whispered as I leaned down and captured her lips lightly with mine. "Momma" I finished with a little laugh as I pulled away from her lips and then leaned down to kiss her stomach lightly.

"I love you too…..But I'm not calling you Daddy" She replied with a little giggle making me shake my head at her as I reached down and pulled the blanket up over us and then wrapped my arm around her waist from behind. I heard her let out a little sigh as she snuggled back into my embrace.

"I was just kidding baby….I'll get you chalupas any time you want….You know that right?" I asked quietly as I placed a little kiss on the back of her neck. I heard her let out a quiet chuckle as she laced our fingers together over her baby bump.

"Yeah…I know…..Its half the reason I love you" She replied with a little laugh as I kissed her cheek lightly and then leaned forward enough so I could see her face.

"What's the other half?" I asked with a little quirk of my eyebrow. I watched the smirk make its way onto her face as she looked up at me.

"Your baby making skills….Duh!!!" She answered making me snort out a little laugh as I buried my head into her shoulder that was shaking from her own laughter.

* * *

I grunted sleepily and rubbed at my eyes as I felt something smack me in the face abruptly pulling me out of my slumber. As my eyes slipped open, I couldn't help but to let them widen at the sight in front of me.

"Holy shit…." I cursed as I quickly sat up in bed and looked around at our destroyed room. There were clothes strung everywhere….There were even a few articles hanging from the light. "Mitch…..Were we robbed or something?" I asked seriously, as I threw the covers off my legs and climbed out of the bed. As I was about to walk out the door I heard a little sniffle making me quickly turn around to find Mitchie leaning up against the side of the bed crying.

"I'm…..So…..Fat" She sobbed out as she threw the shirt that was in her hand across the room and buried her head in her hands. My eyes widened slightly as I stared down at her…..This was going to be a fun morning.

"Babe…..B-Baby…..Don't cry," I stuttered out dumbly as I walked over and sat down next to her. I felt her relax slightly as I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her body up against mine. "You're not fat baby…..You're pregnant" I said…..These were obviously not the right words to say though, as she let out a loud cry and pulled back to glare at me making me gulp loudly.

"This is all your fault you know….Its your fault none of my clothes fit," She yelled loudly making me wince at her harsh words. I was trying really hard not to get mad right now….But it was a little hard when you had someone yelling in your face.

"How is this my fault?…..You're the one that wanted a baby" I replied without thinking out my words thoroughly. My eyes widened as I realized how that was going to go over with hormonal Mitchie.

"Oh that's right…..This is all my fault…..You never wanted a baby did you?" She yelled as her eyes narrowed considerably. I sighed and ran my hands down over my face in frustration, using it as a distraction to calm me down.

"Of course I want a baby…..I didn't mean to say it that way" I replied while trying to look anywhere but at the glare that was currently locked on me. "I'm sorry baby…..Please don't be mad at me," I continued as I moved my body around to crouch in front of her, looking her in the eyes that had only softened a little bit. "Please…..I love you" I finished with a little grin as I reached out and let my fingers trail over her cheek. I watched as her eyes finally softened and she let out a little sigh before leaning her face into my touch.

"I'm sorry too…..This isn't your fault," She said quietly as I leaned in and ran my lips lightly over hers. I glanced around at all the stuff that was strewn all over before glancing back at her with a little grin.

"How about we go shopping for maternity clothes today?" I asked with a little chuckle seeing her cheeks heat up slightly at the mess she had made. I watched as a little grin made its way onto her face before she nodded her head at me. "And you're not fat…..You're the sexiest thing I've ever seen" I finished with a little smirk as I leaned down and sucked lightly at the crook of her neck.

"Baby…." She moaned out quietly as she tilted her head to give me more access. I grinned as I sucked a little harder and brought my hand over to trail under the hem of her shirt and over her baby bump. "You're gonna make me have cravings again" She finished with a little laugh as I started moving my lips slowly up her neck.

"I love your early morning cravings" I replied with a little chuckle making her snort out a little laugh.

"I think you just like it when I crave you," She said making me lift my head slightly to see her eyebrow quirked up at me. I couldn't help the sheepish grin that made its way onto my face.

"Touché" I replied with a little chuckle before making her let out another little moan as I went back to work on her neck.

* * *

After a four-hour shopping trip and one stop for ice cream in which Mitchie threw three hormonal temper tantrums, we were finally at the Women's Health Clinic waiting for the ultrasound technician to get there. I let out a little sigh and glanced over at Mitchie cautiously, as she was still a little mad at me. Apparently, I should know what kind of ice cream she is craving, even though it changes daily.

"I'm sorry……Of course I should have known that you would want chocolate and not birthday cake batter" I said trying to get back on her good side, if there was one thing I couldn't stand it was Mitchie being mad at me. Of course, she knew that….She uses it to get her way a lot.

"Its okay baby….Oh my god….This is so good" She replied distractedly as she continued to shovel spoonfuls of ice cream into her mouth. I let out a little laugh as I watched her. She was squirming in her seat slightly because your bladder had to be full for the ultrasound.

"Okay Mrs. Torres….Sorry about your wait…..Lay back on the table there" A lady with red hair said as she walked into the room and sat down in a seat next to the bed. I watched her flip on the machine next to her and grab the transducer and a tube of gel.

"So….Do you want to know the sex of the baby?…..We should be able to tell now that you are four and a half months along" She asked with a little smile as she squirted some of the gel onto Mitchie's stomach making her let out a little gasp.

"Yes….We want to know" Mitchie replied as she reached out and grasped my hand, giving it a little squeeze. I grinned down at her as the lady started pushing the transducer around her stomach making a little picture show up on the screen.

"Wow" I gasped out as I watched the little form on the screen move around. I leaned down and kissed Mitchie's forehead as her eyes filled up with tears.

"There's its head….And it's arms and legs," She said pointing at the features on the screen before glancing back at us with a little smile. "Congratulations….It looks like it's a…."


	24. Chapter 24 Double Trouble

**A/N- Hey guys.....So this would have been up sooner but I had to write a paper for school. Blah.....Anyways....I think its funny how asking you guys what you wanted just made it harder for me to make the decision. LOL. No worries though.....I did make it.....With a little help HAHA. This chapter was a little depressing for me to write.....I blame it on NicnicBbycakes....I also would like to dedicate the oatmeal in this chapter to her....She made me crave it LOL. Let me know what you guys think by REVIEWING!!!!**

**MMKESLER- I didn't know you were a twin......FUN!!!....Thats worth twin high fives LOL. (90). PSH....I'd be mad at myself and hate it if I broke them up...LOL.**

**NicnicBbycakes- All your fault.....Even though almost everyone wanted the opposite of you....I put what you wanted in there too....Thats cuz you're special ;).....Dang you for making me crave oatmeal...HAHA**

**Marissa- Xtreme Haley Fan- HAHA...I liked that you had so many favorite lines.....I hate writing them fighting....That's why it was resolved so easily....I'm a big pushover when it comes to them LOL.**

**iLoveDemiSelena- Yep.....Sex definately makes up for it. HAHA.....Okay....I'll take that name into consideration LOL.**

**LLJoJo- Awww....I cried when I watched my nephew being born. And I like the sappyness....LOL. *gasp*...I can't believe that you said I suck HAHA**

**CcSv- Whoa!!!.....You've really been thinking about this LOL.....Where did those names come from?**

**aznsmaralec- If you're dirtier minded than me.....It's definately a bad thing LOL......That's really really bad.**

**musicisinmysoul- Okay ADD.....Glad i'm not the only one with that d/o....LOL**

**i am indistructible- Wow....You don't want a girl do you?....LOL. Yes....Of course I am a genius...HAHA. I might have to add that Nike shoe thing in there just for you. It was long enough for me....I wouldn't mind longer though LOL.**

**lita rocks LbC- Yep....having a mikayla would definately help the situation. LOL. But the mood swings are the best part....As long as their not swinging in your direction HAHA.**

**.Point- HAHA....Yessss!!!....I got a record. But leaving the cliffy got you to review....Mission accomplished LOL.**

* * *

Chapter 24- Double Trouble

"Mitch…..Baby…..Everything will be fine" I said glancing over to the passenger side of the car where Mitchie was currently crying with her face pressed up against the window. Although I wasn't feeling nearly as confident as I sounded…..The last thing we needed was for us both to be freaking out over the current situation.

"Fine?!…..How can you say that?!" She asked with a sob as she pulled her face away from the window and buried her face in her hands. "We don't even know what we're doing…..We don't even know how to take care of one baby…..Let alone two" She finished making me let out a frustrated sigh as I pulled off onto the shoulder and put the car in park. I felt her tense slightly as I placed my hand on her back and rubbed soothing circles before she finally relaxed under my touch.

"Mitchie look at me," I said quietly making her shake her head slightly in response. I let out a little sigh as I reached my hand up and pulled her chin so that she was facing me. "I know that we can do this," I said with a lot more confidence than I actually possessed.

"How?…..How do you know?" She whispered while finally bringing her glistening eyes up to meet mine. I shook my head at her before leaning in a capturing her lips lightly with mine.

"Because its you and me we're talking about," I answered as I pulled away from her lips and leaned my forehead against hers. "I have faith that we can do it" I finished seeing an unsure smile come onto Mitchie's face. She puffed out a little sigh against my lips and moved her eyes down to where she was fiddling with her fingers in her lap.

"I'm scared," She whispered so low that I had to strain my ears to hear her. I felt my chest constrict slightly as I heard the words. Even though I was scared, too….I knew it was probably nothing compared to what Mitchie was going through.

"I am too….But I'll be there with you every step of the way" I replied as I reached up and pushed her bangs behind her ear and then wiped away the tears that were trailing their way down over her cheeks. "I promise" I finished with a reassuring smile before leaning in to leave a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Okay" She whispered quietly before letting a little smile slip onto her face. I grinned at her as she let out a little sniffle. "I love you" She finished as she reached up and wiped at her eyes.

"Mmmm…..I love you too baby" I replied with a little smirk as I leaned forward a bit more and placed a kiss right below her ear making her let out a little gasp in response. "Wanna go shopping for baby stuff?" I asked with a little chuckle as I pulled back to see her face had brightened up at those words.

"Duh!!!" She answered excitedly as she bobbed her head up and down and bounced in her seat a little bit making me snort out a laugh. "Can we stop somewhere to pee first though?" She asked as a slightly panicked look came onto her face and she crossed her legs.

"You just went before we left the clinic" I replied without thinking. Realizing what I said, I quickly looked over at the quirked eyebrow that Mitchie was now looking at me with.

"You try carrying two babies that like to play punching bag with your bladder" She replied with a little scoff making me snort out a little laugh and shoot her a sheepish grin before responding.

"Sorry baby….To a bathroom it is" I said with a little chuckle as I put the car back in gear and pulled back onto the highway.

* * *

2 Months Later

* * *

I rubbed tiredly at my eyes and let out a little yawn as I sat down on one of the stools at the counter. I was about to take a bite of the oatmeal that Mitchie had made for me but something caught my attention making me pause my spoon halfway between the bowl and my mouth.

"What are you two doing?" I asked with my eyebrows scrunched together as I watched the scene in front of me. It would have probably been funny if I wasn't still half-asleep, but in my current state, I was just very confused. Dallas was practically groping Mitchie's chest with a stunned look on her face.

"Have you seen these things?…..I wish mine would have gotten this big" She said with a look of disbelief making me snort out a loud laugh as Mitchie slapped her hands away from her chest with a scoff. "Megan's gonna love them" She finished with a loud laugh as she turned around towards the carrier seat and bent down to pick Megan up.

"Hey…..They're not toys" Mitchie replied with another little scoff as she brought her arms up to cover her chest protectively. I shook my head and let out a little chuckle as I pushed off the stool and walked into the living room, slipping my arms around her waist to rest over her protruding stomach.

"You didn't seem to mind me playing with them last night" I whispered with a little smirk making her cheeks flush red in embarrassment before she pushed her elbow back into my side playfully. "There's my favorite niece" I finished with a big smile as I spotted the little girl that Dallas had just stood up and faced us with.

"She's your only niece" Mitchie replied sarcastically as she slipped out of my arms and walked into the kitchen. I rolled my eyes at her playfully before motioning for Dallas to hand me Megan.

"I have no idea why my kid likes you so much," Dallas muttered to herself as she placed Megan in my arms. I snorted out a quiet laugh and shook my head before holding Megan up above my head while making a whooshing noise. I laughed as she giggled and then reached her pudgy little arms out for me.

"Psh…..We both know it's cause I'm the coolest aunt" I replied with a little chuckle that quickly got cut off when I glanced over at Mitchie and grimaced. "Please tell me that's not pickles that you're dipping in your oatmeal" I finished seeing her close her eyes in contentment and let out a little moan.

"It….So….Goo" She replied through a mouthful of food making me grimace even more. I snorted out a laugh as I glanced over at Dallas who looked like she might vomit at any second.

"And I rest my case about why Megan likes me better" I said with a little laugh as Dallas looked over at me and nodded her head. "Cause Aunt Mitchie is weird huh Megan" I finished in a baby voice as I held Megan up in front of me making Mitchie let out a little 'hey' as she swallowed her disgusting concoction.

"Yeah its no wonder you're so big" Dallas said making my eyes widen slightly as I quickly glanced over at Mitchie who's face had darkened considerably and she was now glaring daggers at her sister. I watched as Dallas squirmed in her seat slightly and glanced towards the door out of the corner of her eye.

"Big?!…..I'm carrying twins Dallas….You weren't exactly skinny Minnie when you were knocked up!!!" Mitchie practically yelled making me wince and tighten my arms around Megan as her bottom lip jutted out and she started to whimper. This outburst however just seemed to boost Dallas's confidence, as she quirked her eyebrow up at Mitchie and glared right back.

"You need to calm your hormonal ass down….Don't make me fight a pregnant lady" Dallas replied calmly all while still glaring at Mitchie. I glanced back and forth between the two scary sisters before deciding that I should probably stop this before it got too far.

"Okay guys…..I think you should both calm down" I said confidently and then tried not to let it falter when both glares were suddenly turned in my direction. "You're scaring Megan" I finished while fixing them both with my own glare. I sighed in relief when I saw both of their gazes soften as they looked at the still whimpering little girl in my arms.

"Awww….Mommy and Aunt Mitchie are sorry sweetie," Dallas cooed as she quickly slipped off the stool and pulled Megan into her arms to comfort her. "Aunt Mitchie was just having one of her crazy mood swings" She finished with a little laugh as Mitchie huffed and stamped her foot.

"Blame it all on the pregnant girl," She said with a little scoff as she picked her empty bowl up from the counter and started washing it out. "You'd have mood swings too, if you had two little soccer players inside of you" She finished speaking more to herself than to Dallas or me.

"Mitch I told you…..They can't be soccer players…..I mean….Neither of us are even remotely coordinated enough to pass that gene down" I replied with a little laugh as I made a funny face at Megan making her let out a little giggle. "It's gotta be the rock star gene….And that my beautiful wife….Was all your doing" I finished with a little laugh as I poked Megan in the side and watched her face light up as she tried to squirm her way out of Dallas's arms.

"Oh yeah….Well if I passed on that gene then what did you pass on?" She asked with a little a raise of her eyebrows as she turned away from the sink and faced me. I rolled my eyes and shot her a little smirk before responding.

"My great ass….Duh!!" I replied with a laugh making Dallas snort and then let out a little chuckle. I watched as Mitchie shook her head at me with a little smile and then went back to washing dishes as I turned and started playing with Megan again.

"Mik" I heard Mitchie say weakly a few minutes later making me glance over from the living room. My eyebrows scrunched together as I watched her put her hand up to her head and then sway slightly.

"Mitch….Baby?" I said in a slightly panicked voice as I stood up and started to make my way over towards her. When I was about halfway there I saw her sway even more, and then my heart jumped up into my throat as I watched her start to fall. "Mitchie!!!" I yelled in a panic as I felt like everything was happening in slow motion. I don't know how….But somehow I reached her just in time to slip my body behind hers and take the brunt of the fall.

* * *

"C'mon Mitchie…..You gotta wake up baby" I whispered quietly as I squeezed her hand lightly and felt a tear slip down over my cheek. It felt as if the last few hours had happened in minutes….All the people were moving around me, but it felt as if I had been standing still. Now…..Glancing around at the much too white walls of the hospital room and listening to the constant beeping coming from one of the many machines Mitchie was hooked up to, I couldn't help but to let the tears finally flow out of me at the lack of knowledge about what was happening. However, what was killing me the most was that I couldn't do anything to help….I couldn't save her this time.

"Please baby….C'mon" I whispered out as more tears fell and I buried my face down into our intertwined hands. I let out a quiet gasp as I felt her fingers twitch in my hand. "Mitchie?!" I finished as I popped my head up and focused my attention to where her eyelids were fluttering open slightly.

"Mik?….Baby?" I heard her rasp out making a relieved smile slip onto my face as I buried it back into our hands and let the now happy tears out. "What happened?" She asked weakly as she pushed herself up in bed and glanced at all of the machines she was hooked up to.

"I'm not sure….The doctor was waiting on you to wake up so that he could tell us together" I answered truthfully as I lifted my head and then quickly reached up to trail my fingers across her cheek. "You scared me half to death" I finished with a little shake of my head as I brought her hand up to my lips and gently kissed over her knuckles.

"I'm sorry baby…I didn't mean to scare you" She replied quietly as she let out a little sigh and then leaned her face into my touch. I took a deep breath and was about to reply when the doctor opened the door to the room making me stop and glance towards the door.

"Ah….Mrs. Torres…..I'm glad to see that you're awake," Dr. Roberts said in a cheery voice as he walked through the doors and found Mitchie awake and sitting up in bed. I was about to start spewing questions at him only to quickly be cut off by Mitchie.

"Is everything okay?…..Are the babies okay?" She asked quickly and in a clearly concerned voice. I sighed as I watched Dr. Roberts nod his head in answer to the question.

"The babies are fine Mrs. Torres" He replied with a little grin making me relax a bit more as I squeezed Mitchie's hand. I glanced over at Mitchie to see her with a still slightly confused look on her face.

"What happened exactly?" She asked with her eyebrows scrunching together in the way that I found absolutely adorable. I held my breath when I saw Dr. Robert's smile falter slightly before he responded.

"It seems that you have a condition call pre-ecclampsia….Its very common in multiple fetus pregnancies," He said making my eyebrows scrunch together in confusion….I should really read those pregnancy books that Mitchie gave to me. "It's a form of pregnancy induced hypertension" He finished making me nod my head in understanding

"Will there be any complications?" Mitchie asked making me once again hold my breathe as I waited on him to answer.

"At the moment we have absolutely nothing to worry about…..We'll keep monitoring you of course….But other than activity and fluid restriction, your pregnancy should continue to be completely normal" He replied making me release my breathe and shoot Mitchie a little smile. I could feel the tension practically leaving her body as she let out a little sigh.

"What exactly do you mean by…..Uh….Activity restriction?" Mitchie asked as her face flushed pink. My eyes widened slightly…..I never expected Mitchie to ask something like that. I too blushed when Dr. Roberts shot us a knowing look and then let out a low chuckle.

"I think anything is within reason…..As long as you don't exert yourself too much….I think you should be fine," He answered making Mitchie flush an even brighter shade of red. I couldn't help but to let out a little laugh and shake my head. "Do you have any other questions?" He asked making me and Mitchie both shake our heads at him in response. "Okay then….We'll need to monitor you for a few more hours and then you should be fine to go home" He finished with a little smile and a nod of his head as he left the room.

"You hear that baby….I still get my sexy Mitchie time" I said with a little grin making her snort out a little laugh. I never realized how much I absolutely loved the sound of her laughter, until I thought I might never hear it again. "I love you baby" I whispered quietly as I gave her hand a little squeeze. I heard her laughter stop as she looked at me and tilted her head to the side with a little grin.

"I love you too….Always" She replied while bringing her hand up to rest on my cheek. I grinned at her and then turned my head to place a little kiss on her palm before leaning forward to capture her lips with mine.

* * *

**A/N- The twins are a boy and a girl....So that everyone is happy LOL.**


	25. Chapter 25 Labor Of Love

**A/N- Hey guys....Sorry about the hold up...I've had alot of stuff going on recently. Hope you guys like this goes to Marissa-Xtreme Haley Fan for some of the ideas. I'd like to dedicate this story to my baby...You know who you are ;D....Because my writing is what brought you to me....And I couldn't be more thankful. I love you!!....PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

**MMKESLER- HAHA...Sorry...Didn't mean to scare you....I'll give you three high fives to make up for it (97). Almost there :)....Sadly...No Dallas this chapter....Hope you still like it though**

**NicnicBbycakes- How can I stop thinking about asses when I'm talking to you....Honestly. You didn't skip over my A/N did you?....You know how that makes me mad ;)**

**musicisinmysoul- Yeah...I don't really have ADD either....Or at least I don't think I do LOL. Hope you like this chapter.**

**.Point- Two words.....Thank you :D.....HAHA....I try**

**aznsmartalec- Yes....Its absolutely horrible HAHA....Hope the hormones make you happy this chapter too :)**

**Marissa-Xtreme Haley Fan- AHAHA...Your timeline was correct.....And you should definately notice some familiar ideas in this chapter :D....Glad you liked Dallas copping a feel LOL**

**KittySquyres- Please don't have a heart attack LOL.....Everything is okay**

**lita rocks LbC- HAHA....Sorry for scaring you....And I know what you mean about the big boobs thing :D.....You're friends always poke and handle your breastests?....LMFAO**

**LLJoJo- *gasp*.....Drat...I suck again LOL.....Alright thats it....I better not suck this chapter HAHA**

**CcSv- I am considering those names JSYK. And YAY!!!....I'm glad it was one of your fav. chapters...This makes me very happy :D**

**i am indistructible- HAHA....Glad you liked to have Mitchie being felt up by her sister...LMFAO....Rhymey words?....You kill me......PSH....It could be longer...HAHA J/K. :D....Glad to be a homework distraction....Its pretty much my goal in life**

**LusciousLife- Oh boy....I don't think I will make that happen to Mitchie LOL.....Glad you like it so much...Keep reviewing :)**

**Nhie Bunnybunny- HAHA....Thanks for the cyberhug....I cyberhug you back......LOL.....Glad you like it....Keep Reviewing to make me happy and write faster :D**

* * *

Chapter 25- Labor Of Love

"Hey baby….How was the shopping trip?" I asked without looking towards the door as I heard it swing open signaling that Mitchie was home. I glanced up from where I was strumming my guitar lightly when I received no response to find Mitchie standing in the doorway surrounded by bags.

"It's seriously like…..A billion degrees outside" She whined as she waddled over and plopped down on the couch next to me with a little huff. "I'm all sweaty and gross" She finished making me snort out a little laugh as she pushed her bottom lip out and pouted at me.

"Well you do look really hot baby" I replied with a little smirk as I sat my guitar down on the floor and scooted closer to her. I let out a little laugh when she moved her head to look at me and quirked her eyebrow up.

"Oh yeah?…..Even with this massive 8 month stomach from hell?" She asked with a disbelieving look on her face. I shook my head at her and scooted a little closer, letting my hand fall into place over her bellybutton…..Or at least where her bellybutton should have been.

"Of course….Its just a reminder of how much I absolutely love you" I replied as I rubbed my hand over her stomach and leaned in to leave a chaste kiss on her lips. I grinned at her as she let out a little sigh and then closed her eyes as she leaned her body against me. "Tired baby?" I asked as she snuggled her head into the crook of my neck.

"Mmmmhmmm…..My back hurts and I'm like dead tired from all that shopping today" She answered with a little groan as she sat up and tried to rub at her back. I grabbed her hand and stopped her before using my own to knead at the aching muscles. I heard her let out a little moan as she slumped forward.

"I have an idea…" I said with a little grin as my fingers found a particularly sensitive spot causing her to let out a little groan. "Why don't you go take a nice bath….And then I'll give you one of my famous massages" I finished as I leaned down and sucked lightly at the crook of her neck making her gasp lightly in response.

"Mmmm…I like that idea" She replied with a little mewl of contentment that quickly turned into a whimper when I stilled my fingers on her back and slipped my hands around her waist. I couldn't stop the grin that slipped over my features as she sighed and leaned back into my embrace.

"I love you baby" I whispered quietly into her ear making her tremble slightly in my arms as she turned her head and traced her nose up along my jawbone before placing a little kiss just below my ear.

"I love you too…" She replied with a little grin before pecking me on the lips. "Now how about that bath?" She finished making me snort out a little chuckle before nodding my head at her.

"Did the bath help your back any?" I asked as I glanced up from the notebook I was currently writing a song in and blinked tiredly to see Mitchie wincing slightly as she walked back into the bedroom. I felt a little pang of concern shoot through me as she shook her head at me in response.

"No….Do you think I can have that amazing massage now?" She asked with another wince as she put her hand to her lower back and rubbed lightly. I set the pen and notebook in my hand off to the side and tried to rub the sleep from my eyes before motioning for her to get on the bed with me.

"Cmere baby….Let me see what I can do," I said as she waddled over and sat down on the bed in front of me. I scooted forward, letting my legs fall to the sides of her hips before digging my fingers into her tense back.

"Ugh!!….Lower….Down at the bottom" She grunted out making me mover my hands down to her lower back where the muscles were even more tense. I kneaded my fingers into her flesh making her let out a quiet groan of appreciation as her body relaxed a little bit.

"Is it helping baby?" I asked making her nod her head slowly and lean back into me slightly. I pushed my fingers harder into her muscles and moved slowly up the arc of her back as I stifled a little yawn and then leaned down to kiss the back of her shoulder.

"Mmmmm…Will you massage my stomach too?" She asked quietly making me let out a little chuckle as I stilled my fingers and then moved them around to slip under the fabric of her tank top. I could feel how tense her whole abdomen was before it relaxed slightly and then I felt the fluttering of the babies under my fingertips as I pushed them lightly into her skin and rubbed little circles.

"How's that?" I asked with a little laugh as she leaned her head back against my shoulder and let out a little moan. My hands twitched slightly against her stomach as she turned her head and started planting little kisses along the side of my neck. I let out a little moan as she continued her assault and then placed her hands over mine on her stomach.

"You know what would really help baby?" She asked making me shake my head slightly and gasp as she pushed her backside up against my center and let out a quiet giggle. "It would really help if you massaged somewhere a little lower" She finished making me let out a little growl as I felt her start to move my hands lower.

"Baby the doctor said no sex for the last month and a half" I managed to get out as I shook my head to clear the sex haze that had settled over it. "You know it can cause you to go into labor" I finished making her let out a little whimper of protest as I pulled my hand out from under hers and moved it northwards.

"Please baby!!…..I think it will help" She whined making me wince slightly at not being able to give her what she wanted. I hated making her unhappy, but I didn't want to put her into early labor either. "Baby….I need it…" She continued, looking back over her shoulder to give me the puppy dog look. I let out a quiet groan and clenched my eyes closed as her hand once again covered mine. "I need you baby….I need you so bad" She finished as she started moving my hand lower again. I knew I should be putting up a fight, but I really was a pushover when it came to Mitchie.

"Mitch I don't….." I started to say only to be cut off by her lips against mine and the feel of wetness against my fingers. I let out a quiet moan as she pushed her tongue into my mouth and then used her hand to start moving my fingers against herself. I could feel the familiar tingle of desire pulse through my lower abdomen making me push her hand away and push two of my fingers inside of her quickly.

"God!!!…Baby!" She groaned out sexily as she pulled her lips away from mine and leaned her head back against my shoulder. I felt her body tremble slightly as I leaned down and started sucking lightly at the crook of her neck before brushing my thumb lightly against her clit. Her body tensed for a second and a loud moan rumbled up her throat as her hips started to rock against my hand.

"You like that baby?" I asked with a little chuckle as I moved my fingers a little faster. My grin widened as she just grunted in response and rocked her hips harder against me. I could feel her walls clenching around my fingers as I nipped lightly at her pulse point.

"Ugh!!!….Al…m-most" She stuttered out past a moan as her body tensed up and clenched down tightly on my fingers before she trembled and breathed out a loud moan as I felt a sticky wetness coat my hand. I thrusted my fingers lazily a few more times before pulling them free from her shorts with a little chuckle.

"That was fast….Feeling better?" I asked as she nodded her head against my shoulder and panted against the side of my neck. I grinned down at her slightly before leaning down and placing a kiss to her forehead. "Love you baby….Time for bed" I finished while letting out a little yawn showing just how tired I really was.

"Mmmm….Love you too" She replied with a satisfied smile as she leaned back and pecked my lips and then leaned forward so I could crawl over to my side of the bed. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her body back against mine before settling my head on the pillow and falling asleep to the feel of fluttering against my fingertips.

"Mik…..Miki….Mikayla!!!" I heard Mitchie groan causing me to grunt sleepily and bury my face into my pillow to cover the incessant calling of my name. I felt fingertips push into my back making me shake slightly before I slapped them away and started to drift off again. "Mikayla Marie Torres you better get your ass up…..My water broke" I heard Mitchie grunt into the darkness, but through my sleep muddled brain I didn't quite understand.

"I fixed the sink," I grumbled into my pillow sleepily before being rudely awakened by a hard slap to the side of my face. My eyes tore open and I quickly brought my hand up to clutch at my now stinging cheek.

"What the hell was that for?" I yelled angrily as I pushed my body into a sitting position and sent a glare in Mitchie's direction. My gaze softened slightly when I saw her clutching her stomach and pushing out short breaths through 'o' shaped lips. "What's wrong?" I asked stupidly as I pulled my hand away from my cheek and placed it against the mattress to lean forward, only to quickly pull it back when it encountered wetness.

"Either I just pissed to bed…..Or my water broke" She replied with a wince as she clutched at her back this time. "Considering that I'm having contractions….I'm gonna go with the latter" She finished followed quickly by a loud yelp that made my stomach drop.

"Okay….U-Uh….Just stay calm…" I stuttered out nervously as I jumped up from the bed and started pulling a pair of jeans on. "Everything's gonna be fine" I finished trying to reassure myself as well as I felt panic start to course through my veins. I grabbed my keys off the bedside table and started towards the door.

"Miki!!!" I heard Mitchie yell making my eyes widen slightly as I turned around in the doorway and started back towards the bed.

"Right….Might help if I take you huh?" I asked with a little smile that quickly slipped off my face when Mitchie let out another yelp and grabbed hold of my wrist, effectively cutting off the circulation to my hand with her tight grip.

* * *

"Okay….Owwww" I groaned out as Mitchie squeezed my hand tightly and let out a loud squeal of pain. "Mitch….Baby, that hurts" I finished with a little wince as I heard the bones in my hand crack slightly.

"I don't give a shit Miki," She yelled back as she finally released my hand and glared daggers at me. "I have two watermelons trying to squeeze out a hole the size of a golf ball….You wanna talk about pain some more?" She asked making me shake my head in fear and gulp slightly as I slipped my hand back into hers.

"Ahh….Mrs. Torres…The nurse tells me that you're almost ready to start pushing" Dr. Roberts said in a cheery voice that made Mitchie glare at him as he walked into the room. I heard him let out a little chuckle at the look. "Regretting the decision for natural childbirth?" He asked with a big smile that made me snort out a little laugh.

"Ugh!!!….Is it too late for like a spinal tap or something?" She groaned making Dr. Roberts smirk as he nodded his head. I let out a little chuckle that quickly earned me a glare and another rough squeeze around my hand from Mitchie.

"So the nurse tells me that your water broke at around three am this morning" Dr. Roberts said making Mitchie nod her head in response. "Were you having any pain yesterday or last night?" He asked with a curious expression making Mitchie glance over at me slightly before responding.

"Uh….Yeah actually….I was having some back pain all day yesterday…Why?" She answered making Dr. Roberts write something in her chart and then glance back up at her over the edge of it.

"Well….From how far along you are in labor….It would be my guess that you've been in labor since yesterday morning," He answered nonchalantly making my eyes bug out of my head slightly. "I'll have the nurse come in and check you again to see if you're ready or not" He finished with a little smile before turning and walking out the door.

"In labor since yesterday morning….Mitchie!!" I yelled quietly as soon as the door closed behind him. "I can't believe you convinced me to get you off when you were in labor the whole time" I finished throwing my hands up in frustration, failing to notice the glare that Mitchie sent my way.

"I know….Because I'm so gross….Why would you want to do anything with me right?" Mitchie sobbed making my eyes widen and my eyebrows scrunch together in confusion. My mouth opened and closed a few times as I stared in disbelief at my crying wife.

"Baby….No….That's not what I…" I stuttered out stupidly as I moved closer to her only to be pushed back as another wave of pain must have hit her making her yelp and clutch at her stomach. I tried to step closer to comfort her again only to be pushed back again this time with a glare.

"Stay the hell away from me Miki" Mitchie grunted out past clenched teeth making my chest constrict tightly. It killed me to see her in any kind of pain….Let alone physical and emotional pain….That were technically both caused by me.

"Baby…I didn't mean for you to take it that way…I was just worried about hurting the babies that's all" I got out all in one breath when I finally saw her relax from her contraction. I watched as she glanced up at me with an unsure look. "I can't believe you would even think for a second that I didn't want you" I finished as I walked closer and sat down on the edge of the bed, letting a little grin slip onto my face when she didn't push me away.

"Sorry….I'm just really emotionally unhinged at the moment" She replied with a weak smile as I reached up and brushed her bangs back behind her ear and then wiped away the tears that had collected on her cheeks. "I love you so much baby" She finished in a whisper as she laid her head back tiredly against the pillow.

I grinned as I leaned down and kissed at the little cleft in her chin. "I love you too " I whispered back before the grin slipped off my face at the look that Mitchie now had on her face. I watched as a single tear trailed down over her cheek from her clenched eyes.

"Get the doctor now….I have to push," She grunted out with a little whimper making my chest constrict as I quickly jumped from the bed to do as she said.


	26. Chapter 26 Stating Facts

**A/N- Hey guys....Woow....I'm soooo sorry that this has taken me like forever....With school and Thanksgiving mixed with my major writers block.....Which was a first for me by the way (I blame you NicnicBbycakes ;D).....I just couldn't seem to get any writing done. But alas....Here it is....Finally LOL. Ummm....The names are a mix of some of the suggested names given to my from you guys and there is one that I added in myself....So if you don't like the names....Don't blame me HAHA. Review Please!!!**

**aznsmartalec- What would you do to me if they didn't come out fine?....HAHAHA.....I can't believe you would threaten me like that....J/K :).....I can believe it completely. LOL**

**musicisinmysoul- Hmmmm.....Here is more :D**

**MMKESLER- Dude....You're like always on vacation.....Didn't you just get back from vacation not too long ago?.....I want to go on vacation :(.....Now....I give you 20 high fives because we made it to our goal of 100 which makes it 121. Hope you like this chapter!!!**

**NicnicBbycakes- Soooo.....I was thinking about you the whole time I was writing this.....And I added in the little sex scene just for you ;D......It makes me miss you more when I write....Maybe that would explain the writers block.....IDK.....But anyways.....I love you baby :)**

**.Point- Oh man....Maybe I keep doing it because I want a record LOL. AHAHA.....You and your big words crack me up....It makes me want to slap the side of your face J/K. **

**CcSv- I used some of your suggestions.....Hope you like them LOL. **

**iLoveDemiSelena- HAHA....Admit it...You love the hormones and you're gonna miss them aren't you? ;D**

**lita rocks LbC- OMG....Do cute girls violate you often?.....AHAHAHA.....That made me laugh....Muahahaha.....Now thats how you muahahaha.....:)**

**LLJoJo- INCOMING!!!!.....The babies have arrived LOL**

**Marissa-Xtreme Haley Fan- I had a feeling you might like that chapter.....I have no idea why though AHAHA. ;)....Ahhhh.....I love your favorite lines thing......Nobody else does that but you**

**Nhie Bunnybunny- ** **Oh. My. God.......You gave me a cyberhug and lots of cyber lovin....LOL......That makes me laugh like alot.....I have no idea why so don't ask.**

**i am indistructible- YAY!!!....I want an award for homework distraction.....I want it to be silver :D. AHAHA....I may have used some of your name suggestions.....I love when people give me ideas....That way I don't have to think of them.....Oh man....I'm really lazy LOL.**

**Dia89- YAY!!!.....I was your first review......Keep coming back and reviewing.....It makes me very happy when you do :D. Hmmmm....Your wish is my command **

**MusicDiva1330- Hello new reviewer.....Keep reviewing....You make my day :D**

**P.S.- I LOOOOOOVE YOU BABY!!!!!......You never fail to make me smile ;D**

* * *

Chapter 26- Stating Facts

"Oh god" I groaned as I clenched my eyes closed and put my hand up to my head that was suddenly feeling as if all the blood had decided to vacate it. I swayed slightly to the left being stopped by the overly tight grip Mitchie had on my hand.

"Mikayla I swear to god if you pass out on me" I heard Mitchie groan out cutting through the muffled haze that had settled over my ears and pulling me back to reality. I took a deep breath and steadied myself before stepping back up next to Mitchie to push her bangs back away from her face.

"Sorry baby…..Remind me not to look down there again" I mumbled out still trying to get the light-headedness and nausea to calm down. I felt Mitchie's grip on my hand tighten again and knew that another push was coming. "You can do it baby…..C'mon" I said in an encouraging tone that I had to pull out of nowhere.

"Just a few more pushes Mrs. Torres….We can see a head," Dr. Roberts said making me wince slightly as I imagined what it must look like down there right about now. I felt Mitchie's grip on my hand starting to cut off circulation before she let out a loud scream of pain and pushed with all she had.

"That's it Mrs. Torres…..The head is out…..One more push and we'll have a baby" Dr. Roberts said in a cheery tone as Mitchie stopped pushing and laid her head back tiredly against the bed. I tried to muster up a little grin as I leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"C'mon baby….One more push and we'll have our first baby," I whispered quietly against her skin making a real smile slip over my features as I thought about it. I could feel her panting breaths against the side of my neck as she nodded her head slightly and then gave my hand another squeeze before starting to push again. I watched in amazement as the push brought the baby out and Dr. Roberts brought it up to show us with a big smile.

"Looks like baby number one is your little girl" He said making a big smile break out over my face before I heard a sound that I never thought I would think of as beautiful…..But as I heard her let out her first cry, I knew I'd never hear anything quite like it again. I glanced down at Mitchie to see her with tears rolling down her cheeks before finally realizing that I too was crying.

"You did it Mama…..We have a little girl" I whispered with a big smile as I leaned down and placed my lips over hers and wiped lightly at the tears on her face. "I love you so much baby" I finished as I pulled my lips a way from hers and leaned my forehead up against hers.

"I love you too," She whispered back with a tired grin. I watched her eyes slip closed as she tried to rest a little before she had to start pushing again.

* * *

"Poor kids….I can't believe they both inherited the booty chin," Dallas said with a little laugh as we stood above the basinets and looked down at the sleeping infants.

"Shut up….I love their chins….I was hoping they would have them" I replied with a little smack to her shoulder. I glanced to my side to watch Mitchie sleeping peacefully for a few seconds before turning back towards Dallas when she started to speak.

"So what's the verdict?" She asked making my eyebrows scrunch together confusedly. "What are their names?" She asked with a little laugh as she noticed the extremely perplexed look on my face.

"Oh…..Ummm….Isabella Nicole" I started while motioning towards the little girl with the pink hat. "And Connor James" I finished with a little smile as I motioned towards the little boy with the blue hat.

"What?….No matching names?" She asked with a little snort that made me shake my head and roll my eyes in her direction.

"Mitchie says that our kids are individuals…That matching names wouldn't do them justice" I replied with a little laugh as I remember Mitchie telling me that as we were poring over baby name books.

"Mitchie also dipped pickles in oatmeal Mikayla" Dallas quipped with a little quirk of her eyebrow making me snort out a quiet laugh. "C'mon….You have to at least convince her to let them wear the cute little matching outfits" She finished excitedly before a big smile came onto her face and she clapped her hands together.

"Dallas….Leave your poor sister in law alone" Dianna said as she walked over and placed her hand on my shoulder making me face her. "Someone wants to talk to you" She said with a little grin as she motioned with her head making me turn to find Mitchie sitting up in bed with a big smile on her face.

"No way are my kids wearing matching outfits Dallas" She said with a little shake of her head. I heard Dallas huff out a little sigh beside me before she was pushed out of the room by Dianna. I felt a little smile slip onto my face as I made my way over to the bed and sat down beside her.

"Hey Mama" I whispered with a little grin as I leaned forward and captured her lips with mine lightly. "We've got two little bundles of joy that have been dying for you to wake up" I finished with a little laugh as she shook her head at me and then pouted out her lower lip.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep…I was just so tired after pushing for like five hours" She replied with a little frown before glancing over towards the two basinets. "Have you held them yet?" She asked before looking back at me quizzically.

"Just long enough to feed them….But I wouldn't let anyone else hold them until you had a chance to" I answered with a shrug of my shoulders before standing and making my way back over to the babies. "Would you like to hold Isabella or Connor?" I asked with a little quirk of my eyebrow.

"Hmmm…Isabella was born first….So I'll hold her first" She replied excitedly as she pushed herself up in bed a little more and held her arms out towards me. I let out a little laugh before leaning down to take the little pink bundle into my arms.

"She looks just like you Mitch" I whispered with a little grin as I pushed the blanket away from her pudgy little face and placed a kiss on top of her head before placing her into Mitchie's outstretched arms. I felt the familiar little flutter in my chest as I watched Mitchie cradle the little girl in her arms with a look of pure adoration on her face.

"She has your eyes" I heard Mitchie whisper as I turned and picked up Connor from his basinet and cradled him in my arms. I glanced down at him and couldn't help but to smile as he let out a little yawn and blinked his eyes open to look up at me.

"Connor…on the other hand…is all me babe….Except of course for his little booty chin" I replied with a little chuckle as I walked back over and sat down on the edge of the bed again. I looked up at Mitchie as she quirked her eyebrow up at me and then glanced at both of the babies and let out a little sigh.

"Oh god….They did….They both got the booty chin" She said making me snort out a laugh as she pushed her bottom lip out and pouted down at them. I shook my head at her before reaching my free hand up to tilt her chin up at me.

"Yes they did…" I answered with a little grin as I leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss in the cleft on her chin. "And I find them both to be almost as adorable as yours" I finished with a little peck on her lips before she breathed out a little sigh and let a smile cover her face.

"Mmmmm…..I love you baby" She said with a little mewl of contentment as she reached over and stoked her finger down the side of Connor's cheek. I watched in amusement as he blinked his eyes open once again and turned his face towards the touch.

"I love you to Mama…..And it looks like someone else does to" I replied with a little chuckle as I glanced down at the little boy in my arms and then back at Mitchie. "Wanna switch?" I asked as I saw a look of longing pass through her eyes as she looked at him. A big smile made its way onto her face before she nodded her head at me enthusiastically.

* * *

I let out a big yawn and rubbed at my eyes tiredly as I shuffled down the hall from the twin's room towards Mitchie's and mine. I had come to the conclusion that no matter how hard I tried…..I was never going to be able to understand babies the way that Mitchie did. They had been home a three weeks and I still hadn't mastered the art of comforting them when they were crying.

"Did they go to sleep okay?" Mitchie asked from her place on the bed as I walked into the room and flung myself down onto the bed in front of her. I let out a tired grunt in response as I closed my eyes and relaxed. I heard Mitchie let out a little chuckle before the bed shifted and I felt her fingers land against the side of my cheek. "That bad huh?" She asked making my eyes pop open and a little frown to settle over my features.

"I think they hate me….They always go right to sleep for you" I said with my frown deepening and my eyebrows scrunching together. I glanced up at Mitchie as she shook her head at me with a little smile.

"Oh my god baby…..They do not hate you," Mitchie answered with a little scoff and a roll of her eyes. "They just know that you're scared….I've told you a million times" She finished with a little raise of her eyebrows and a pointed look at me. I nodded my head and let out a little sigh that quickly turned into a yawn.

"Ugh!!!…..I'm so tired baby," I grunted out while bringing my arm up to cover my eyes from the offending light of the bedside lamp. I felt Mitchie shifting around on the bed slightly.

"Thank you for putting Connor and Bella to sleep baby" She whispered right into my ear making me shiver in response. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly as I tried to keep my body under control. I knew that we weren't allowed to have sex for six weeks.

"Uh….I-It was no problem babe….I k-know you needed to write some music," I stuttered out nervously as I felt her breathe continue to ghost over the outer shell of my ear. I stifled a quiet moan as she chuckled sexily into my ear and the swung her leg over top of me and settled her weight over my hips.

"That wasn't the whole thank you baby," She whispered huskily in my ear making me let out a quiet moan and bring my hands up to grip her hips. My breaths started coming out in little pants as her lips connected with my neck and sucked lightly.

"B-Baby….We're not s-supposed to have sex remember?" I stuttered out with a little moan as she moved her lips down my neck and ran her fingertips under the hem of my shirt. I could feel the familiar tingles in my lower abdomen starting to head southward as I was quickly ridded of my shirt.

"The doctor said that I couldn't have sex baby….He didn't say anything about you" She replied with a little smirk and a wink that made my hands tighten on her hips even more. I gulped quietly and let out a strangled moan as I felt her fingers slip into the waistband of my shorts and tug lightly as her lips trailed down the center of my chest.

"Oh g-god…..Mitch" I moaned while clenching my eyes closed tightly as her fingernails scratched down over my thighs as she pulled my shorts and underwear down over them. My whole body was trembling in anticipation as she let her darkened eyes linger over my exposed body before she started trailing her lips back up my thighs making me let out a loud moan and buck my hips.

"Mmmm….I love you baby" She whispered making her breath hit the skin of my very sensitive center. I let out a little squeak and squirmed underneath her as I started throbbing even more from the sensation.

"I l-love youoooooo…..Ugh!!!" I replied not even trying to hold back the loud moan as her tongue slipped inside of me in one smooth stroke making my eyes roll back in my head. The swirling tension in my lower abdomen was making me roll my hips unintentionally as I grabbed the back of Mitchie's head and pulled her into me trying to increase the delicious pressure that I was feeling.

"Oh god…..Mitchie" I grunted out as I felt my walls clenching down around her tongue that was pushing me closer and closer to the edge. I couldn't even hear the incessant moaning that I was doing…The only thing I was aware of was how amazing I was feeling right now. "Oh fuck," I squeaked out as Mitchie curled her tongue inside of me hitting just the right spot and sending my body quickly over the edge. "Oh Mitchie…Mmmm" I finished with a loud moan as my body trembled and my hips thrusted against her lazily a few more times before I collapsed back on the bed with a big smile.

"How was that for a thank you baby?….A fast thank you….But a thank you none the less" I heard Mitchie ask with a little chuckle as she pushed her body up over mine and then laid her head down on my shoulder. I let out a quiet laugh as I leaned down and kissed her forehead lightly.

"You can thank me anytime you want baby….And as for the fast thing….Give me a break…It's been weeks since I've had a….Thank you" I replied with a little smirk as I tightened my arms around her body. I was about to continue when I heard a cry ring out through the apartment making me wince and let out a little whine.

"I'll take care of it baby…You can go to sleep if you want" Mitchie said with a little groan as she pushed her body up and pecked a chaste kiss to my lips before climbing off the bed. I sent her a little grin before nodding my head tiredly as I sat up and started pulling my pajamas back on.

I was about to get back in bed when I heard Mitchie let out a little squeal from the nursery followed by another cry. My eyebrows scrunched together as I quickly climbed back out of bed and all but sprinted down the hall towards the incessant crying.

"What is it?…..What happened?" I asked in a panic as soon as I walked into the room and spotted Mitchie changing Connor's diaper while Bella wailed from her crib. I shook my head as Mitchie started laughing quietly before I walked over and picked Bella up; surprising even myself when I rocked her lightly and she immediately stopped crying.

"Oh my god…..It was standing up Miki," Mitchie said with a little glance at me over her shoulder as she continued to laugh. "Is it supposed to do that when they're this little?" She asked making me even more confused as she turned towards me and I noticed the giant wet spot on her t-shirt.

"What are you talking about?…..And why are you all wet babe?" I asked quietly as I rocked Bella back to sleep in my arms. My eyebrows rose when she gave me an 'are you serious?' look and then snorted out another laugh.

"It…..His uh….Thing….It was standing up…" She stuttered out with a little laugh as my eyebrows shot up even further and my eyes bugged out slightly. "And then he peed all over me…..Obviously" She finished while motioning down towards her shirt.

"Our son had a boner?….Isn't this not supposed to happen for like…..I don't know….At least a few years?" I asked in a whisper yell while furtively glancing down at the now sleeping baby in my arms to make sure I didn't wake her.

"How am I supposed to know?….I've never taken care of a boy until now" Mitchie replied in a duh tone as she picked Connor up and walked over to his basinet. "Maybe it always happens….I mean….He is a boy after all," She continued as she laid him down in the bed and tucked him in. "And he has your genes…Which means he's probably always horny anyways" She finished with a little laugh that made me roll my eyes.

"This coming from the girl who was just attacking me ten minutes ago" I said sarcastically as I placed Bella back into her basinet and tucked her in. I heard her let out a little scoff as I turned back towards her.

"You didn't seem to be complaining" She replied with a quirk of her eyebrow making a little smirk slip over my features as I walked towards her.

"I wasn't complaining…..Just stating a fact baby," I said with a little laugh as I stopped in front of her and then leaned down to capture her lips between mine. I heard a quiet moan slip past her lips as I gripped her hips and pulled her body against mine. "You know you love my horniness" I finished with mischievous grin as I pulled my lips from hers and leaned my forehead against hers.

"I didn't say I didn't love it…..I was just stating a fact baby" She replied in a mocking tone making me let out a little laugh before leaning down to kiss her again.


	27. Author's Note

I'm sorry......I just can't anymore.....It hurts


	28. New Story

**_Heeey guys.. I recently started writing again. If you haven't checked out my new story yet then please do. Its called All That You Can't Leave Behind. I'd love to know what everyone thinks. :D_**


End file.
